HARRY POTTER AND THE HOGWARTS CABAL!
by ALIASMOTH-gothic wonder
Summary: AU! Harry potter has offered an alternate view of him since he entered Hogwarts and when Hermione and Ron don't believe him over his entering of the Triwizard Tournement Harry turns to the One Student who has been at his side. Elphaba Hardbroom. Now it is time to bust out the plan five years in the making. Harry/Daphne, Neville/Luna, Select Weasley,Dumbledore and Hermione Bashing
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: BETRAYALS, PLANS AND AN ALLY.

Lord Harrison potter more commonly known as Harry Potter stood in the corridor to the Gryffindor tower. Standing in between him and the fat lady portrait entrance was Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley his two best friends...and they were livid.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Hermione shrieked rather loudly Harry was sure people in the tower could hear her "HOW COULD YOU GET YOUR NAME IN THE TRIWIARD TOURMENT? PEOPLE HAVE DIED; DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?"

"AND NOT GIVEN YOUR FRIENDS A CHANCE TO COME WITH YOU" Ron interjected angrily earning a strained look from Hermione and a look of betrayal from Harry "How did you do it your invisibility cloak?"

"I'm telling you I didn't do it" Harry cried frustrated nearly at the end of his tether "I did not put my name in and I didn't..."

"Then you got an older student do" Ron interrupted somewhat proudly like he had sussed out harrys strategy

"NO I DID NOT" Harry yelled beyond angry now as Hermione crossed her arms

"YOU'RE A LIAR" She screeched angrily "YOUR LYING TO ME, YOU WERE MY FRIEND, MY BEST FRIEND LYING DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL YOUR WILLING TO TELL THE TRUTH"

"Glory hound" Ron added somewhat smugly

"You know what" Harry said entering a cold zone "Believe whatever you want I'm done being friends with people who don't believe me"

Hermione huffed, turned on her heal and walked to the fat lady with Ron hot on her heals.

"Fizz pops" Ron called out and the fat lady opened.

Harry watched as his now former friends entered the Gryffindor Common room and the Fat lady close behind them. Harry stood in the corridor looking at the fat lady with a sad look on his face and a feeling of complete Betrayal as the cold zone faded. Within a hidden room in the castle the Name Hermione granger scratched itself off a list of people completely trusted by both Harry Potter and another.

"Password Champion?" the Fat Lady asked after noticing him. A small butterfly flittering nearby,

With his famed Gryffindor courage failing him Harry turned on his heal and left the corridor. Walking three corridors over and down two floors Harry had to fight off the tears welling in his eyes. Harry stopped at a plain looking door standing where a tapestry of St Barnebus teaching trolls to dance would normally be. Harry opened the door as the tears that threatened his control began rolling down his cheeks as he closed the door behind him and buried him into the waiting embrace of Slytherin outcast Elphaba Hardbroom.

# # # # #

It took two hours for Harry to stop crying and another hour from him to fully calm down before he could even tell Elphaba what had happened from his name coming out of the goblet of fire to coming into the room of requirement where they were now. Elphaba frowned and leaned against a table the room had counjored

"I definitely believe you didn't put your name in and I can understand Ron being a jealous dufus" Elphaba said somewhat pissed off "But Hermione being stupid I wouldn't normally pin on her" She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her right hand "Is Dumbledore that stupid too?"

At any other time Harry would have ribbed Elphaba for calling Hermione stupid but now his once intense feelings for Hermione had dimmed somewhat when she made it obvious who her choice was.

"I believe it's got to that point now Elphie" Harry replied pulling out a drawer in the table and taking out parchment, a peacock quill and emerald ink. Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"So we're really doing this then?" She asked sitting beside him on the other chair as he wrote a letter which was magically copied and changed ever so slightly to suit the four students, adult and goblin they were being sent to.

"The complete nine yards" Harry replied with an equal smerk sealing the letters "Dobby?"

Dobby popped into the room with a happy look on his face

"Yes master Harry sir" he chirped happily bouncing on his feat

"I need you to deliver these letters" Harry said holding four letters in his left hand "To four students in this castle their names are on the letters, and these letters" Harry held up two letters in his right "To my godfather Sirius Black and my Accounts Manager Burchoke wait for and return with the replies"

"Once your done Dobby" Elphaba jumped in "Take our trunks, items and Sirius Black to our penthouse apartment in Diagon alley and prepare the other rooms for more guests Just in case."

"Yes Master Harry and Mistress Elphie" Dobby replied proudly taking the letters in corresponding hands and popping away.

"Do you think it will work?" Harry asked after a moment looking thourghtful as he stared into the roaring fire in the fireplace in the corner of the room.

"I truly hope so" Elphaba awncered putting a hand over Harrys and giving it a squeeze "Beside don't the majority of our plans always work?"

Harry chuckled and squeezed back as he thought back to the first time her ever met Elphaba Hardbroom, the first plan they ever made and the first time he felt fear over possibly loosing her.

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 ** _Little whinging primary school: September 10th_** __ ** _1986_**

 _A six year old Harry Potter sat at the window seat of the table near the back of Mrs Hollings year one class as the headmaster of little whingings primary school Mr Fox entered with a female student his age following at his heals looking a bit bored._

" _Mrs Hollings" He said chirply pulling papers out from under his arm "This is our new students Elphaba Hardbroom these are her papers she's recently joined us from St Marys of the cross in London"_

 _Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation as he watched his new classmate with a curious interest. She had almost raven black hair and blue-green eyes they could be mistaken for siblings...even twins if put side by side. Something about her made Harry hopeful about his life...especially with the Dursleys. Elphaba Hardbroom caught his eye, tilted her head and smiled warmly. Harry smiled back before he was brought back to the conversation_

" _Welcome to our classroom Miss Hardbroom" Mrs Hollings said looking over the class quickly and seeing a free seat next to Harry "You can sit next to Mr Potter for now and so lets start with our maths lesson Miss Fletcher could you get Miss Hardbroom some workbooks please"_

" _Yes Mrs Hollings"_

 _Elphaba sat down beside Harry as everyone pulled out their workbooks and another student Gabrielle Fletcher came over from the bookshelf and handed Elphaba the appropriate workbook and notebook for maths._

" _I'm Harry potter" Harry said taking a chance as Mrs Hollings wrote up the page numbers and the problem_

" _Elphaba Hardbroom" Eplhaba replied holding out a hand "Want to be friends?"_

 _Harry grinned as he took her hand and shook it...this year was going to be a good one_

 _# # # # #_

 ** _Two years later:_**

 ** _Little Whinging woods: November 23rd_** __ ** _1988._**

" _So you felt a squeezing then found yourself on the school roof?" Elphaba asked with a thourghtful look._

 _Harry and Elphaba had become and remained best friends irregardless of the Dursleys and the schools somewhat worthless attempts to keep them apart. The two best friends were sitting in a tree house in the small glen hidden in the woods behind Elphabas house facing each other with a small table in front of them._

" _Yeah pretty much" Harry awncered truthfully the two had made an oath to always speak the truth to each other and any friends they made and brought in. As it happened Dudley had decided to chase Harry around the playground with his friends and Harry had ended up on the room "Does it sound like something the family would do?"_

" _Sounds like apparition to me" Elphaba replied tilting her head. Elphabas family were magicals and after a magical History lesson on lord Voldemort, some deliberation and a cunning plan later Elphaba had mentioned Harrys name and the Dursleys abuse to her cousin and guardian Josie Warren (Nee Hardbroom). Harry had managed to play up on the innocent and seriously hurt victim with ease and with one tear soaked conversation later, Josie had at once been round to the Dursleys and tried to transfer guardianship over to her. After a painful two years of stalling, tears, Costly court visits and threats they finally had guardianship of Harry._

" _We can always ask Josie or we could go to Diagon Alley" Elphaba said bringing Harry back to the present. Harry smiled as an elaborate idea popped into his head and Elphaba raised an eyebrow "What is it?"_

" _I know we decided we'll be doing our GCSE's and A levels despite going to Hogwarts but I had an idea" Harry replied with a grin "How about we start our education to Hogwarts a little bit earlier than planned"_

 _Elphaba smiled a knowing smile pulled out some paper and they began to work out Harrys plan._

 _# # # # #_

 ** _Hogwarts great hall: September 1_** ** _st_** __ ** _1991_**

" _Hardbroom Elphaba" Proffessor McGonagoll called out Harry watched as his best friend and sister walked up to the stool to have the sorting hat placed on ere had. The two of them agreed to take a separate carrage each to gain a larger group of friends and agreed irrigardless of houses they would find a way to continue their plan of a Hogwarts takeover. Harry hoped however that neither of them would be put in Slytherin. He had met the groundskeeper Hagrid when they received their letters and went to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. He had given Harry a bad impression of Slytherin which had been supported by Draco Malfoys and Ron Weasleys bad manners._

" _SLYTHERIN" The hat called out Harry winced slightly as Elphaba hopped off the stool she gave harry eye contact and nodded with a small pained smile. Harry sat in a boat with her whilst travalling up to the castle and mentioned his fear._

 _Harrys fear was reaffirmed a moment later when Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy followed her to Slytherin. Harry focused on the sorting as Sally-Ann Perks went to Hufflepuff, Padma Patil went to Ravenclaw and Her twin Sister Parvarti went to Gryffindor._

" _Potter Harrison" Harrys heart began beating loudly as he walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head_

" _I know of your plan with your sister Harry and the two of you would be great in Slyhterin" the hat whispered in his ear_

' _not Slytherin' Harry thought back 'please not Slytherin'_

" _Well if your sure better be GRYFFINDOR!" Harry felt his heart soar then crash as he heard the hat shout Gryffindor. He looked over at Slytherin as he sat at the Gryffindor table and saw Elphaba. The flash of pain he saw in her eyes was palpable and instantly knew that life just got a whole lot harder._

 _# # # # #_

 ** _Abandoned classroom December 24th_** __ ** _1991:_**

" _I was hoping to find you here" Harry said entering the abandoned class room he and Elphaba had first had a severe argument in and had origionally commendered for planning in. "I wanted to say...I'm sorry"_

 _Elphaba looked up from the window sill she was sitting at with red eyes and tear tracks down her cheeks_

" _I'm sorry too" she replied hopping down from the window and hugging Harry "I didn't think it would be this hard"_

" _Neither did I" Harry replied softly offering a hankercheif so Elphaba could wipe her face. "How about this we take our time to find true friends and introduce one person at a time that we absolutely trust to the Hogwarts Cabal once both of us are absolutely certain of them"_

" _Yeah I can do that" Elphaba chuckled wetly blowing her nose then vanishing the dirty cloth. "I'm allies with Daphne Greengrass but not friends just yet"_

" _I'm Leaning to Hermione Granger for our group but not Ron Weasley" Harry admitted a bit painfully "Ron has...issues" Harry paused a moment "Susan Bones is another one i'd recommend being friends with in time"_

" _I agree with that" Elphaba said with a smile "We've shared a table in the library on occasion and a table in transfiguration and sit next to each other in History of Magic, She's a useful girl to get along with"_

" _How useful" Harry said without completely thinking causing Elphaba to laugh and smack his arm_

" _HARRY!" she squealed as he picked her up and swung her around in return the two were best friends again._

FLASHBACK END

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Dobby popped back into the room with replies to all five letters.

"Master Harry sir and Mistress Elphie" Dobby began holding the replies up "The replies from your friends, Dogfather and Mister Burchoke are here. The Dogfather is in the apartment waitings for you, Master Burchoke is willing to meet with you tomorrow at three o'clock and your friends are willing to help they are packing up now descretely"

"Thank you Dobby" Elphaba said sounding a little surprised at his speediness as she read some of the replies "Tommorow morning collect our friends trunks and deposite them in the appropriate rooms at our appartment they'll be coming with us"

Harry quickly read Burchokes letter and pocketed it thebag Dobby brought with him for harry before reading the one from Sirius:

 _'pup,_

 _There is no question I am on your side,_

 _snuffles'_

Harry smiled a genuine smile and pocketed the letter as he looked up at Elphaba

"Elphie" He said determinedly as she looked at him from the letters "We have planning to do"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: OATHS, ALLIES AND A QUALITY PENTHOUSE.

 _Harry Potter and all Recognised characters belong to JK Rowling and their respective owners...I wouldn't live in a studio flat if I did own them._

Harry was thankful they had spent the night in the room of requirement. And for once was thankful they had found it second year during the Heir of Slytherin debate. Harry was also thankful of the fact they were both early risers and could operate on very little sleep 'cause they had managed to secure a few more details for their plans and had written more letters for the appropriate people who were sealed and were ready to be sent.

"Do you wish to send the letters first or do the oaths first?" Elphaba asked shrugging on her house robes over her mundane clothes.

"The oath" Harry replied almost instantly "It will give our friends and allies time to eat breakfast, though we could get dobby to do the letters"

"Fair play, Dobby" Elphaba called as Harry shrugged on his house robes over his own mundane clothing "Take these to the owlery and post them out make sure they're not sent out too long before the morning post"

"Yes Missy Elphie I will" Dobby replied taking the letters and popping away

"Well that's done and dusted" Harry chuckled as they both double checked the two hidden wands they both had strapped to their opposite arms and several other things before they were both ready.

"Showtime" Harry muttered as he sent a thought to the room for a passageway down to the first floor where the great hall was.

They stood in the shadows watching the last few straggling students enter the great hall. Despite it being a Saturday Harry and Elphaba with the help of Dobby and Winky sent out notes to the teachers and students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons stating that something important was happening at breakfast that couldn't be missed. When the two of them were certain everyone was in the great hall Harry and Elphaba swept through the large oak doors, their robes charmed to billow behind them just like Professor Snapes would do. Gasps rippled backwards from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables as they walked up the centre isle. Harry caught the look on Draco Malfoy's face and felt a little smug as he did so which instantly dropped when he caught the look of anger on Rons face and felt a flash of pain when he was how serious and angry Hermione was. Harry straightened up and thought about the task at hand and almost chuckled at the look of the teachers...especially Dumbledore, McGonagoll and Snape. Elphaba was right none of the teachers thought harry would be willing to choose a Slytherin as his right hand.

"Professor Dumbledore" Harry said as they reached the teachers table "Could I address the three schools please?"

"If you would like Harry" Dumbledore replied "Though I don't know how it would help we're waiting for..."

"Sonorus" ArrHaHAHarry interrupted pointing his wand at his throat and turning to their fellow students.

"Students and teachers of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Last night my name came out of the Goblet of fire and due to our esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore and our dear Ministry of Magic's wonderful decision I now have to compete against my wishes and better judgement, To scotch any rumours and to nip everything in the bud" Harry raised his wand in front of him "I, Lord Harrison James Potter here do swear in front of all of you on my life and magic that I did not and did not ask an older student to enter my name willingly into the triwizard tournament so mote it be"

A flash of light and a rumble echoed around the room. The purebloods and half-bloods looked at Harry almost expecting him to drop dead but saw he was still standing

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry yelled suddenly and Prongs his stag protonus leapt from his want and cantered round the great hall. Harry smiled as students from all three schools marvelled at Prongs who cantered back to harry before fading from view, the students began muttering to themselves.

"As you can see" Harry called out recapturing everyone's attention "I am still alive and I still have my magic so it is plainly obvious especially to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley I am not lying as you so eloquently put it last night," Gryffindor house looked at the two students with a mixture of disgust and confusion "And now since the ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore...who continently claims magical guardianship of me has deemed me adult enough to enter an adults tournament I am now emancipated and as such I choose to leave Hogwarts as a student as of the end of this year and enter into private education I offer to anyone who wishes to follow me, I thank you for your time and I wish you a pleasant breakfast"

Harry walked forwards and Elphaba got down on one knee pointing her wand at her throat

"Sonorus I Elphaba Cassiopeia Hardbroom Heiress to the Baronship and house of Hardbroom, do hereby swear allegiance to Lord Harrison Potter of House Potter until the end of my days so mote it be"

"I accept the allegiance of Heiress Elphaba Cassiopeia Hardbroom of the House of Hardbroom as equals so mote it be" Harry said taking her offered hand and sealing the oath with another flash of light.

"To those who are truly on my side I will meet you after breakfast you know where to go and to the rest of you I truly thank you for your time and I wish you a pleasant breakfast Quietus"

Harry and Elphaba cancelled the son ours charm at the same time, swept back up the centre aisle and left the hall as the morning post flew into the great hall as if it was all timed. The Gryffindor almost completely turned on the traitorous duo that had lost their prized seeker. The Hogwarts teachers were in uproar and hurried down from the high table. The moment Harry and Elphaba were out of sight and in the old classroom they once used the called Dobby

"Take us back to the Room of Requirement Dobby and make sure our friends within the great hall are not harmed until they get there" Harry ordered quickly "Bring Winky and the others with you five minutes after they arrive"

Dobby nodded and popped them away as out in the hallway Dumbledore, McGonagoll and Snape appeared looking flustered and angry.

"Where did they go?" Snape questioned lividly pulling out his wand

"They can't just vanish Severus, Potter does have an invisibility cloak" McGonagoll replied sounding more hurt then angry

"We must find them" Dumbledore said sounding angry "and quickly"

# # # # #

Elphaba and Harry were back in the room of requirement within ten minutes of leaving the great hall. Harry slumped into a chair looking tired and dejected as Elphaba sat down before him. Dobby told them he had sent out the letters, seven to within the castle itself and twelve outside the walls. Harry thanked him before he popped away.

"And now we wait" Harry said watching Elphaba pull out some paper and a pencil "What do you think the other champions will do"

"If their clever they'll at least choose a wait and see option or join us at their first chance" Elphaba replied doodling "hopefully they'll join us, who I'm worried about, is Dumbledore"

"Maybe we shouldn't have done your oath just yet" Harry said thoughtfully

"I was debating to do it but it had to be done" Elphaba admitted sheepishly "Even if it was to help our allies and to wipe the look off grangers face" Elphaba noted Harrys change in demeanour "What's wrong?, Is it about Granger?"

"I have to tell you something" Harry said softly after a few minutes "I wanted to be sure before I did it and I was going to do it last night"

"Do what?" Elphaba asked putting her pencil down and looking up concerned

"I was going to ask Hermione out" Harry admitted shakily

"Then she threw your trust back in your face" Elphaba continued sadly "Oh little brother" Elphaba gave Harry a hug and gave him a moment as there was a knock on the door. "Enter"

The door opened and four students entered the room. The door closed behind them and vanished as Harry stood up his pain failing to slide behind a mask.

"Thank you for coming" He said walking over to them "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't trust any of you"

"We've been talking about things over the past year if you hadn't have offered the alternate school we would have brought it up as an idea" Neville Longbottom said nervously

"We are ready if you are Harry" Susan Bones said with a smile placing a hand on Neville's shoulder

"Willing and able to follow you" Luna Lovegood continued with her usual airiness

"Until the end" Daphne Greengrass finished her Ice princess mask slipping enough to show the warmth and concern for Harry within her eyes. Apart from Elphaba, Harry had been the first person to treat Daphne like Daphne since before entering Hogwarts.

"You never need to ask" Elphaba said honestly as Harry looked at her.

"Dobby" Harry called out turning to the elf as he appeared "We're ready to go now"

"Certainly master Harry sir" Dobby said clapping his hands to summon Winky and four other elves.

"These lovely house elves are Dobby, Winky, Clive, Gus, Olive and Maeve" Harry said introducing the potter house elves "They are willing to help us maintain the illusion we're still at Hogwarts at night"

"We're still trying to find tutors" Elphaba admitted as the others greeted the house elves "But we're working on it...plus we're looking at American schools if you're willing to come with us"

"I'll do it" Daphne said almost instantly since she was the second child to her fathers favourite Josiah and the older sister to her mothers favourite Astoria. She wanted to be her own person away from her family and the family name.

"I'll follow irrigardless" Luna said less dreamily than usual Luna had been emancipated since she started Hogwarts due to her father's declining mental health. Luna had joined Harry and Elphaba for two weeks the summer before third year, Luna's father Xenolophillis Lovegood had given Harry and Elphaba magical guardianship in his will.

"As long as my aunt knows I could make it work" Susan said smiling at the elves

"Same with me and my grandmother" Neville said "but other than that I think I can do it"

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked receiving nods all around "Guys could you?"

The elves grabbed a hand each and the six of them popped away from Hogwarts not to be seen until Monday.

# # # # #

Cedric Diggory sat on a rock formation at the edge of the black lake looking over the water a small folded parchment envelope being twisted in his hands. His thoughts were mulling over two things...the upcoming tournament and over the enigmas that were Harry Potter and Elphaba Hardbroom. He knew he'd take the tournament one step at the time but that wasn't what concerned him. It was Harry and Elphaba that took up most of his thoughts. It was accepted with no questions asked within the student body that Harry was the epitomite of a brave Gryffindor, Elphaba was surprisingly accepted for Slytherin considering she was an outcast to her own house. Cedric had come across the two of them on occasion talking and joking like it was no-ones business. Cedric was witness to one such conversation about a theme park called Alton Towers which was interrupted by Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy who promptly turned it into a shouting match. When Professors Snape and McGonagall came over to spit it up Cedric had a mind to keep an eye in Elphaba and Harry who stood aside whilst the arguing between students and teachers happened until Snape blamed Harry for the disturbance. Cedric remembered the shared look of annoyance before Harry jumped in. Cedric re-read the note he had in his hands.

' _Cedric,_

 _I'm willing to work alongside you and the other two champions in working through all three tasks. That's if you're willing to do so I will not push you. Plus I'm willing to pay for any training you want to do next year in compensation,_

 _Your friend,_

 _Harry Potter. '_

Cedric folded it up and put it a pocket mulling it over. The voices of Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour reached his ears. He looked up and saw them walking over to him. Cedric stood up and walked over to them knowing what he was going to do _'lets get this over with then'_ he thought .

"What do you two what to do then?" Cedric asked a grin forming on his lips.

# # # # #

Harry and Elphaba sat in the living room of the Penthouse Apartment as their friends searched the place and the house elves placed under glamour's to look like them walked through the lobby downstairs to come up to the apartment itself since this was in an apartment block in the mundane world. Thankfully Dobby had set a house elf charm to muffle all noise in the apartment until they came through the front room. It took ten minutes for Dobby and the other house elves to get to the apartment in into the front room.

"Master Sirius has gone out to Gringotts to speak with Master Burchoke Master Harry" Dobby said as Winky and the other Potter elves went back to Hogwarts "He Says he be back in two hours"

"Thanks Dobby" Elphaba said with a grin kicking off her shoes

"I'll call for you tomorrow morning Dobby" Harry said with a smile Dobby nodded happliy and popped away causing Harry and Elphaba to chuckle.

"Guys this is incredible" Daphne cried walking back into the front room followed by Susan

"We thought you'd like it" Elphaba said with a giggle as the house elves removed their glamour's.

"How did you get this?" Susan asked sitting down on the white leather sofa opposite Elphaba as Daphne sat next to Harry.

"Two years ago my cousin Josie died leaving both myself and Harry Emancipation in the mundane world she was murdered due to an abusive boyfriend that caused a lot of trouble" Elphaba said in a strange voice and an unusual look on her face "We have a care worker who checks up on us once a week during Christmas and the summer and my mother comes for a week during the summer and sees us at Christmas"

"Do you want to call Gaby or shall I? I'll leave contacting your mother up to you" Harry asked kindly knowing full well that Elphaba would need a moment as Luna and Neville entered the room.

"I'll do it" Elphaba said walking out into the hallway and picking up the house phone to dial a number.

"How come Elphies mother doesn't live here?" Susan asked Harry "Or look after the two of you?"

"Constance Hardbroom has had a hard life, she had Elphaba early" Harry replied thoughtfully trying to give an awncer they could accept "Baron Hardbroom offered her four choices, Leave the family and raise Elphaba herself, adoption, abortion or give Elphaba up to a relative, She chose the latter. Well at least that way she could see her during the summer away from prying eye I've only met her a few times"

"How come?" Daphne said cocking her head as Neville frowned and sat down as Luna skipped out to Elphaba in the hallway.

"Purely to give them mother daughter time" Harry awncered with a warm smile remembering old times "It was that time Josie and I used to bake cookies or go see a movie"

"I've met Baron Hardbroom once or twice before" Neville said from his seat on the poof "Not a nice guy I think he's a second or third cousin"

"My grandfather is a stubborn old man" Elphaba said coming back into the room with Luna "The only reason why I'm the heiress is because My Mother refuses to marry to have a son anyway Gaby's coming round in an hour with dinner"

"I have two questions" Daphne said noting the slight change in the atmosphere "How did you manage to own this place? And why us as your allies?"

"To awncer the first" Harry said to give Elphaba a moment "It was an investment we turned to our advantage and the second you four saw through the outcast and boy-who-lived masks and saw us for who we really are Harry and Elphie plus we like to think all of you as friends"

Three of them blushed in varying degrees of embarrassment but Luna beamed happily

"I hope there's pudding" she said out of the blue making everyone suddenly giggle loudly and begin talking about something else. By the time Gaby Cilantro turned up with McDonald's food and some paperwork the group had settled in with Daphne sharing with Elphaba, Susan sharing with Luna and Neville with Harry, the fourth bedroom remaining empty for Sirius to come back to.

 _NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR!:_

 _Hey world I hope you enjoy chapter two of the Hogwarts Cabal._

 _Chapter three coming soon..._

 _Constructive reviews are welcome...Flamers will be sent down to Frank in Hell since he has a restraining order against me._

 _Vi38_ _: why thank you for liking this story so far, I hope you enjoy the future chapters._

 _misssocrates_ _: Thank you for thinking this is an original story, I haven't managed to find that many stories of Harry having a friend before Hogwarts who actually managed to help him leave the Dursleys without reverting to complete magical means._ _aHJA_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: A TRIWIZARD PLAN, A SIRIUS NEW LORD AND TALKING TOUNGES.

 _ALL KNOWN AND RECOGNISED CONTENT BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._

It took an hour and a half for Gaby Cilantro to get to the apartment with food for all seven of them, Since Gaby was a squib she well aware of the wizarding world she had asked the elves if they wanted food too. Dobby and the others said no and asked to continue their _'work'_ at Hogwarts. Harry chuckled and sent them on their way telling the six elves if they wished to take a break or go do something else for a while it was ok by him. Harry sat at the breakfast bar slowly munching on his chips as he watched Elphaba explain the TV to Daphne, Susan and Neville. Harry was certain Elphaba was using her Gift to help them and since Luna took to it like a duck to water last year she was looking through the TV guide to find a suitable movie for them all to watch. Gaby poured herself a coffee before she sat down beside harry files in hand.

"So plans have been brought forwards a year then?" Gaby asked well versed in the plans Harry and Elphaba had made seven years ago as she put the files down.

"Pretty much" Harry replied with a shrug "Since they pretty much were based on my emancipation in the wizarding world"

"So these are the plans for the three new businesses you and Elphaba want to set up" Gaby continued with a smile as Elphaba and the others sat down with them "I've talked to everyone involved and they are ready when you are. I've also had a world with your grandfather Elphaba and he is willing to put a shares worth into the entertainment complex and the spa hotel he said they looked really well thought out and held great promise"

An unusual smile flashed across Elphabas face in mention of her grandfathers acceptance over the ideas, the two were often at loggerheads over the simplest things since they were both so alike.

"Well I'm glad he liked them" Elphaba said "I took some of his advice to heart as well as bank advisor Burchokes"

"What is an entertainment complex?" Daphne and Susan asked at the same time as Neville asked "What is a spa hotel, is it the same as the leaky cauldren?"

"Isn't that place we went to last summer an entertainment complex?" Luna asked quickly as Gaby, harry and Elphaba chuckled

"Yes it is Luna" Elphaba awncered letting Luna explain the place to Daphne and Susan as she turned to Neville "Neville, a spa hotel is a hotel where they pretty much pamper you in the height of style and luxury. The Spa itself would be on one or two floors manned by several people to give you massarges and many other services. Very similar to the Leaky Cauldren but different too"

The three wizarding world raised children nodded over the new information completely interested in it.

"We went to one last year with The Baron, Luna and her father" Harry said jumping in a grin on his face at the memory "It was really nice"

"Probebly why he wants to support those two buisnesses" Elphaba said a thoughtful look on her face "He seemed a lot happier there not having to worry about his job and title"

"So how does this help with taking over the wizarding world?" Daphne asked as the remains of the food was thrown away and the information was spread in front of Elphaba and Harry/

"Well" Harry awncered with a knowing smile "When we were seven we knew to change anything or to create a following of any sort you needed something people could relate to or liked to band them together and one of the few things that would do so is stuff like shopping, going to the movies, restaurants and hotels, especially well staffed and nice hotels"

"By creating businesses the wizarding world hasn't looked into or doesn't really have we spark an interest and create an industry which creates money and interest" Elphaba said with s teachers look in her face

"Good for the goblins" Gaby interjected with a knowing smile

"Definately plus by giving the world this new lease of life it will encourage the mundane born wizards and witches to remain in the wizarding world due to more jobs being around, and encourage the full-bloods and half-bloods to take better interest in the mundane world which isn't influenced by"

"Plus with the mall complex we could weave complex wards into the structure so both mundane and wizarding shops would sit together side by side" Harry said showing the Mall plans to everyone "plus if we have the ATM Machines on one side of that centre isle and a Gringotts stall on the other it would make everything look balanced"

"Plus everyone with magic would see all the shops gain better quality goods" Gaby said with a grin "plus wouldn't having dual world shops there aid Gringotts bank?"

"We believe so, these three ideas would bring in new money from both worlds" Harry awncered shuffling the several papers they had signed back into their right folders "Burchoke was almost giddy when we told him"

Everyone chuckled at the mere thought of a visibly giddy goblin.

"So what is going to happen with the triwizard tournement?" Gaby asked as she put the files in her briefcase "because it won't do you much sitting here"

"I'm going to need some help" Harry replied honestly looking like the fourteen year old boy he was "from all of you."

"We can do that" Susan said quickly as the others nodded alongside her "We all can"

"I could look through the library for unusual spells during my free periods" Luna interjected "And I'm pretty sure my library at home has some good books on spells"

"Mine will as well" Daphne said thinking hard "I'm pretty sure my brother could pass some onto me until Christmas break"

"I can ask my aunt Amelia for some Auror training manuals" Susan offered "or at least ask her for some advice, I'm pretty sure she has knowlege of the training exercises you could use"

"My grandmother knows some unusual spells" Neville offered after a moment "I can ask her for them if you'd like"

"I'll handle all legalities for you, including purchasing several defence books and getting help arranged for you from my army contacts" Gaby said defiantly causing Harry to smile as he turned to Elphaba

"You know full well I'm down for training like hell" Elphaba said solidly before the front door opened and closed loudly.

Everyone jumped to their feet pulling out their wands and pointed to the hallway. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as Sirius staggered through the door looking shaken and pale.

"Sirius, Are you alright?" He said as he and Elphaba darted forwards as everyone sheathed their wands in their holsters.

"I...I think so" Sirius said as Harry and Elphaba deposited him in a chair as Gaby and Luna put food and drink in front of him. "I have something important to tell you"

"Well what is it?" Gaby asked as everyone settled down around him.

"I've just finished my meeting with Burchoke and er..." Sirius said looking pale "I'm now Lord Black"

#####

It took an hour and two tumblers of whiskey to calm Sirius down enough to tell them everything that happened in the meeting with Burchoke. Sirius was now one of the most wealthy wizards in the wizarding world despite the fact he was technically on the run. Sirius was thankful that the goblins hadn't frozen the black accounts due to their genuine belief he was innocent and the fact Sirius hadn't had a trial.

"I've managed to throw out Bellatrix out of the family after dissolving her marrage to Redolphus Lestrange" Sirius admitted as Elphaba gave Nevilles shoulder a comforting squeeze "If she ever gets out of Azkerban she won't have a knut or a name to stand on"

Neville smiled weakly knowing that Sirius had done the best he could do within his means to punish Bellatrix for harming Nevilles parents.

"So Harry, Elphaba and little Luna please introduce me to your wonderful" Sirius said somewhat calmly looking over Neville, Daphne and Susan with curiosity mentally noting to ask Elphaba and Harry about Hermione and Ron later.

"This is Susan Bones heiress to the noble house of Bones" Elphaba said offering her hand to Susan and twirling her around.

"And this is Daphne Greengrass eldest daughter to the Noble house of Greengrass" Harry continued twirling Daphne around in a similar way to Susan

"And this is Neville Longbottom heir to the noble house of Longbottom" Luna said hugging Neville happily. Sirius chuckled at the antics of the children in front of him as the shock of the last six hours left him.

"And how is everything going? He asked Gaby with a smile

"Perfectly well so far" Gaby replied picked up her briefcase "But if I delay here more It'll be delayed enough to be awkward"

Sirius chuckled and finished food whilst Luna saw Gaby out. When everyone had settled back down around he looked more serious than he did earlier.

"So about this tournement" he said frowning "This is bigger than someone wanting to do you harm"

"That's what we thought" Elphaba said "And we have a plan"

"Good because I have a few ideas of my own" Sirius smiled evilly as they jumped into the specifics of the plan they had devised before Gaby had turned up.

Harry watched as everyone told Sirius what they thought about the whole thing and who they thought did it and what they should and were going to do. Harry smiled as he thought back to when he first met Luna and Daphne, to when Susan became his friend and when He knew for certain that Neville had his back.

 _FLASHBACK :_

 _DECEMBER 10_ _TH_ _1992:_

 _Harry almost ran through the corridors from the dungeons up to the first floor where Harry and Elphaba held their classroom clubhouse. Maeve one of the potter house elves who Harry kept at Hogwarts had told him of a rather unusual room on the seventh floor known as the room of requirement. A room of almost pure magic, the room of requirement obeyed the users every wish in an enviorment. Harry gave Maeve an awesomely big hug and a kiss before running off to find Elphaba. As he got to the first floor he bumped into a first year Ravenclaw who fell to the floor with a bump just as he did._

" _Oh I'm sorry" Harry said in surprise at the little blonde haired blue eyed girl "I wasn't looking where I was going"_

" _That's alright Harry Potter" A girl said in an ethereal voice "I'm invisible half the time"_

 _Harry felt an unusual connection to the girl he was sure he had never met before_

" _Yes I am Harry Potter and as you can see I'm in Gryffindor" He said with a grin "And you might you be?"_

" _I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" Luna replied with a smile "As you can see I'm in Ravenclaw"_

" _Well Luna, Luna Lovegood I'm off to see a friend would you like to come with me and be our friend?" Harry asked with a smile something about Luna called to him, Harry was certain he had found another lost soul who needed Elphaba and Harry himself._

" _Are you sure?" Luna asked in surprise sounding less off "Are you sure you want to be my friend?"_

" _Of course" Harry replied offering his hand "That's why I asked"_

 _Luna grinned and grabbed his hand and the two of them ran down the corridor to the clubhouse classroom. Harry Knocked their special knock before entering the room pulling Luna in with him, Harry stopped dead as he saw Elphaba sitting on a table talking with a blonde haired Slytherin girl Harry was almost certain was Daphne Greengrass._

" _Hello ladies" Harry said with a smile "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"_

" _Brother of mine" Elphaba said looking up with a smile and jumping off the table "May I introduce you to my Slytherin Ally Daphne Greengrass of the house of Greengrass"_

" _Hello Miss Greengrass" Harry replied offering his hand to take Daphnes and kiss it "May I say it is an honour to meet you"_

" _It is good to meet you Lord Potter" Daphne replied "My father heard in certain circles that you had taken your title and not your seat...I'm not entirely sure why but hey"_

 _Harry chuckled knowing Daphne was a political animal and brushed it off_

" _Drop the lord Title Miss Greengrass you may call me Harry or potter as long as i get to call you Daphne...This is Miss Luna Lovegood of House Lovegood"_

 _Everyone exchanged greetings and plesentries until harry was certain the seeds of friendship had begun to set it._

" _I have another place for our clubhouse" Harry said with glee almost bouncing up and down like a house elf "It is the room of requirement up on the seventh floor."_

" _How did you find it?" Daphne asked tilting her head in interest_

" _Which one of your elves told you about it?" Elphaba asked without thinking before shaking herself_

" _Maeve did" Harry Replied "and the room of requirement is a room of pure magic...It can be whatever you want it to be, want to see it"_

 _The four of them left the clubhouse classroom and headed up to the seventh floor within moments of everyone saying yes. Walking three times in front of the tapestry of St Barnebus teaching Trolls to dance Harry summoned the room they would use in the future._

" _Welcome to the room of requirement" Harry said with a grin._

 _OCTOBER 19_ _Th_ _1993:_

 _Harry sat on top of the rocks by the Black lake known for being a good thinking spot. Blaming Dumbledore and McGonagoll for not accepting his signed note for hogsmeade, Harry sat at the thinking spot. Elphaba had gone to the village alongside Daphne to scout it out and get several pranks and sweats from Zonkos and Honeydukes, the two of them had planned something for the offending teachers later on. Due to her special gift of being a magical Psycic Mutant Elphaba checked in with Harry every half hour or so. As Elphaba faded from his mind for the third time that day Harry heard movement from the path near the bottom of the rock formation. Harry shifted himself and jumped, landing in front of Hufflepuff Susan Bones, making her jump in fright._

" _Jees Potter" Susan said breathlessly putting a hand on her chest "You gave me a scare"_

" _Sorry about that Miss Bones" Harry replied "Didn't want to scare you on the rocks either"_

 _Susan looked up at the rocks and nodded before looking back at him_

" _so how come your not down in hogsmede?" Susan asked with a strange look in her eye_

" _Professor McGonagoll didn't accept my note" Harry replied honestly "but my friends are bringing me some stuff"_

" _Fair enough" Susan said as they sat down side by side_

" _How come you didn't want to go?" Harry asked interested_

" _Didn't feal like it especially with the demeters" Susan admitted to her own surprise "they give me the creeps"_

" _I don't like them either" Harry said in support "They make me think of my parents in a bad light"_

 _Susan placed a hand on his shoulder "But lets not talk about them how about something else"_

" _How about your opinion magical mutants?" Susan asked surprised again at her own daring_

" _Their normal people just like you and me just more awesome" Harry replied speaking his mind. Both Harry and Elphaba had early set Mutations, Elphaba was Psycic and Harry could speak, read and write many different languages after a few hours of seeing the words and listening to the language being spoken, he believed it was called talking tounges._

" _Are...are you sure?" Susan asked with a tilt of the head_

" _Positive" Harry replied before it clicked in his mind "You're one aren't you?"_

 _Susan nodded and looked around carefully_

" _I know because you're one too" Susan admitted after a moment or two "I can sense when another mutant is around and their level. I can also tell when their lying, please don't tell anyone"_

" _I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" Harry said sensing Elphaba on the edge of his mind "I'm not the only mutant here. Elphaba Hardbroom is one too"_

" _Really how do you know?" Susan asked as Elphaba made her mental presence felt_

' _Hello Susan Bones how are you today?'_

Three hours Later Harry and Susan headed back to the great hall for lunch now the best of friends.

 _JUNE 20_ _TH_ _1993:_

 _Harry shot up in bed with a shout his heart hammering fast and breathing heavily. He pulled open a curtain and swung his legs out to sit properly. Thankfully Ron was still at the Hospital wing and Seamus and Dean were still asleep, but he had woken up Neville._

" _Harry you ok?" Neville asked pulling open a curtain to see him_

" _Nightmare" Harry awncered truthfully not wanting to talk about the dream but he couldn't stop himself "Neville I saw Sirius Black and Professor Lupin being killed by Dementers whilst Snape and Pettigrew killed My best friends together in glee before disappearing for good"_

 _Harry went into more detail making Neville pale as he shook himself._

" _That's pretty horrible harry" Neville said looking a bit confused after a while "But shouldn't it be Snape and Sirius Black doing the killing?"_

 _Neville saying that made harry stop and think for a minuite. Harry debated weither or not to tell Neville what happened that night that Sirius got free. Opening his mouth Harry told Neville everything that happened._

" _Have you writtian to Madam Bones about your suspicions?" Neville asked helpfully_

" _I have now thanks Neville" Harry said sounding happier "I'll do that after sleeping abit more it is still night time"_

" _Ok Harry" Neville said as they both settled back down "and Harry"_

" _Yes Neville?" Harry asked concerned for his friend_

" _If you ever need someone to talk to" Neville offered "Who isn't Hermione, Ron or Hardbroom Let me Know"_

" _Oh I will do Neville" Harry said with a smile mentally calling to Elphaba "I will do"_

By the time Harry tuned back into the conversation a concieveable plan was in motion and dinner was being planned. Four post owls arrived as Chinese takeaway arrived one from Amelia Bones Susans aunt, One from Lady Augusta Longbottom Nevilles grandmother, a private one from Burchoke for Harry that stated Burchoke wanted to see him about his new adult status and a private one for Elphaba who promptly slid it into a pocket once read. Harry made a note to talk about it at some point to make sure she was ok.

# # # # #

Harry law in his bed staring at the ceiling despite it being a very busy day and he didn't get much sleep the night before Harry was surprised he woke up at three in the morning. Turning to watch Neville a moment, Harry decided to get a glass of milk before trying to go back to sleep. Harry pulled on a jumper and left the bedroom. When he got to the hallway he was surprised to see Elphaba sitting on the windowsill in the living room watching the London nightlife down below, It was at times like this seeing Elphaba by herself just simply being that harry realised how much Elphaba meant to him. He knew that if the slowly waning feelings for Hermione weren't there, he'd probably have fallen in love with her in the romantic sense not just as his pseudo blood sister.

"Your feelings for Granger will fade with time little brother" Elphaba called out not looking away from the traffic down below "and I believe you would be better for it"

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked joining her on the window sill "I'm pretty quiet in this flat"

"You were projecting" Elphaba said softly smiling as she turned to him "It's hard not to search you little brother when you project loudly"

"I'm sorry Elphie" Harry said before he smiled and squeezed her hand "You know I try"

"I know" Elphaba replied "All I can say is that it will take time, I can't tell you anything else"

"I know you can't but right now I can't sleep and neither can you" Harry said firmly looking at her "What's bothering you?"

"The letter I got earlier" Elphaba said honestly sounding strained as if she would cry "It's from my mother, It...er...It turns out that...my grandfather has cancer"

Harry saw Elphaba finally crack and being crying. Despite all the crap between Elphaba, her mother and Grandfather they loved each other very much. Cancer striking anyone was a fierce and dangerous thing even for families as notorious for surviving impossible odds as the Hardbrooms. Harry slid beside Elphaba and pulled her in for a hug. It was rare for Elphaba to feel this vunerable and even rarer for her to look it. Harry rubbed her back as he thought and made soothing noises until he was certain she had stopped crying.

"You know I am always here for you, Just like I was when we were seven and we were nine we have Gaby on our side just like we now have Daphne, Neville, Susan Luna and Sirius" Harry said softly unaware Sirius stood out of sight behind the doorway "It will take time but we will get you through it, your grandfather will get through it, He's too grumpy for death to take him yet"

Elphaba chuckled weakly and wiped her eyes

"Want some warm milk?" Harry asked after a moment

"Ok" Elphaba replied a little less shakily as they both hoped down the windowsill

"Good because was going to make some anyway" Harry said causing Elphaba to giggle and settle down at the breakfast bar.

Sirius stood in the shadowed door way fighting with his demons for a brief moment as he prossesed the information he had just seen. Elphaba was a psycic mutant who harry trusted above others. Harry Loved Hermione but His feelings would pass in time...What did Hermione do to piss Harry off enough for him to give up on her. Sirius was thankful that He held strong olccumcey shields

Sirius stepped forwards fake yawning and making enough noise to attract attention before asking "What are you two still doing up?"

# # # # #

 _NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:_

 _HEY WORLD,_

 _I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER THREE OF HOGWARTS CABAL,_

 _CHAPTER FOUR IS COMING SOON._

 _PLEASE NOTE THAT THE WIZARDING WORLD BELONGS TO MRS JK ROWLING, ANY MENTION OF THE WORST WITCH CHARECTERS BELONGS TO MRS JILL MURPHEY. AND ANY MENTION OF MUTANTS AND MUTATIONS BELONGS TO MARVAL COMICS. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE MUTATIONS THAT THE CABAL HAVE WILL NOT COME INTO MAJOR PLAY UNTIL LATERIN THE STORY AND ANOTHER STORY I MAY OR MAY NOT WRITE._

 _#_

 _TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY AND HAVE REVIEWED YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE SO PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING I LOVE YOU FOR IT._

 _#_

 _AND AGAIN ANY FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK AND MAYBE HE WILL REVOKE THE RESTRAINING ORDER._

 _#_

 _I WILL SEE YOU ALL LATER AS I HAVE A KINGDOM TO RULE._


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: WEIGHING OF THE WANDS

CHAPTER FOUR: WEIGHING OF THE WANDS, PLANS COMING ALIVE AND THE START OF SOMETHING GREAT.

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office Sunday evening pondering the enigma that was Elphaba Hardbroom and the Trial that was Harry Potter. Having spent most of the weekend combing the castle for both of them Albus finally gave up and decided that if they didn't turn up for lessons on Monday Albus would send a letter to the aurors and proclaim them dangers to the wizarding world. Albus thought over his treatment of Harry himself and revealed in the fact he had silently encouraged the darker Slytherins mistreatment of Harry to keep him in line with the side of 'light'. Albus chuckled to himself as he thought to all the people he had manipulated over the years to keep himself in a position of absolute power. A lot of the wizarding public believed the Minister position to be the height of power but they were wrong. Albus used the fact he was the 'defeater' of Grindlewort to gain the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts and an order of Merlin first class, as well as chief warlock in the wizgenmort and being head of the ICW and representation for Britain in said ICW. What bugged him more than Harrys supposed defection from the intended plan was that Elphaba Hardbroom was no typical Slytherin and was considered to be an outcast to Slytherin house despite being found in the company of many neutral Slytherins and the occasional student from the other houses. Albus had a feeling in the back of his mind that much of Harrys preparedness in the tests he had set at the end of the past three years had come from Elphaba and not the youngest Weasley male and the problem child Granger. He was surprised that the youngest Weasleys and Hermione Granger hadn't disappeared alongside Harry. He knew from Severus Snape that Elphaba never slept in the Slytherin dorms and often stayed in a private dorm due to problems with her year mates and often wandered the castle at the weekends missing meals and ignoring everyone. Albus sighed again and pushed the thought of Harry Potter and Elphaba Hardbroom out of his mind for the night and reached for some sherbet lemons. He'd deal with his problem students later.

# # # # #

Monday morning had Harry and his allies back at Hogwarts in the Great Hall sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table early for breakfast. It had been agreed by everyone including Sirius and Gaby that they were to stick together at Hogwarts and never be alone in twos if at all possible. Harry expressed concern over Susan and Luna, since the majority of Harrys lessons he was at least with Neville, Daphne or Elphaba. Susan chuckled and reminded Harry the only two lessons she'd be away from the cabal as they called it was Potions and Charms but the rest of her lessons was with Gryffindor or Slytherin anyway. Luna smiled and reminded Harry that thanks to him and her running around with the Maurauders map last year during the Hogsmede weekends Harry didn't sneak out on Luna now knew 90-95% of the shortcuts and passageways around the castle so she would never be far away. Sirius provided everyone Sunday night with a set of magical mirrors either attached to the one he gave Gaby or the one he had himself. They were to keep either of them informed of anything minuscule happening in between lessons that anyone tried on them including teachers. Thanks to Gabys eidetic memory the Cabal now owned copies of the tournament rules which Gaby had written down and multiplied thanks to a copier. Harry was livid when he found out about the 24 hour rule to decline the position of Champion and now despite everything Harry began planning extra bouts of hell with surprising help from Neville and Susan. Daphne, Luna and Elphaba had been heard muttering about plans of their own as well especially for Crouch and Bagman.

Harry had informed Dobby, Winky and the potter elves that he would offer them positions as post carriers between the Cabal, Burchoke, Madame Bones and Lady Longbottom. The house elves offered to jump them between the apartment and Hogwarts every morning and evening as well as swapping their books and notes between classes and bringing any items they required. Susan had hugged Winkey when she brought Susan a letter from Madame Bones stating she would be there at the first task irrigardless of what the headmaster desired alongside Lady Longbottom and Burchoke. Gaby had surprised the group further by providing them the paperwork for three dual schools abroad, Two in America and one in Canada. Everyone jumped at the chance to go to school elsewhere that Gaby promised to look into dual citizenships. As such Elphaba now held the paperwork in everyones protective folders in an enlarged pocket in her school robes.

Harry felt the eyes of everyone coming into the hall watch the group warily. Ron Weasley gave them a Hellish look whilst Hermione Granger seemed conflicted but still annoyed at Harry who didn't seem to mind due to the fact the group was now looking over the building plans for the first hotel in their company Pheonix lights Incorperated, everyone was chipping in around munching on breakfast. Harry was happy that the ten year business lease came through last night and they were well on their way to securing a site for the new hotel near the River Thames in London. Harry saw Elphaba and Daphne tense ever so slightly as a shadow came over his part of the plans. One look at Neville and Harry knew instantly it was Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape" Harry said evenly turning around to see him "What can I do for you sir?"

"What is this drivel Potter?" Snape asked in reply frowning over the plans "I hope it's not you planning your burial"

"Not at all Professor" Harry said trying to keep enough anger down to keep his voice even "Last year Miss Lovegood and I came across Miss Greengrass and Elphaba discussing a possible business venture after Hogwarts... a luxury hotel combining both the Mundane and Magical worlds in an unusual way" Harry knew he had an audience in the surrounding students and the teachers "We ended up brainstorming and It sounded so interesting we four decided to do it together. We asked for Neville and Miss Bones here in September for some opinions on what constitutes a Wizarding hotel and now they are in on it too."

"But what is this crap potter?" Snape asked prodding the building plans as they self updated with everyones suggestions

"We are merely finalising the ...building plans and the... designs for the hotel...sir" Neville stumbled slightly and crumbled under Snapes Gaze

"We want everything to be up to regulations sir in both the magical and mundane worlds before we take it to anyone sir" Susan continued a brave glint in her eye "My Aunt and Nevilles Grandmother know and they approve of it"

"As does my grandfather" Elphaba added quietly knowing Snape hated her grandfather Baron Ebenezer Hardbroom "He thought it was a good business idea and has told me he would buy a share to assist us in setting it up"

"Twenty points from each house for lying" Snape said angrily thinking of the Baron Hardbroom

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff" McGonagoll called out walking up to the table "And Sixty points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor For inter-house co-operation and a fine sounding idea"

"Thank you Professor" The cabal said at once surprise in their faces and voices

"And Mr Potter I have received letter from your new lawyer Ms Cilantro stating your desire to skip certain lessons with your friends to train for the tournament since all the paperwork is here and I see no discrepancies I have signed them to allow it" Professor McGonagoll said a small smile on her lips as Snape fumed on the spot before storming back up to the staff table.

"Thank you again Professor" Harry said taking back the copies of the documents they had painstakingly found "We've decided that two others would help me at a time so no-one misses every single lesson"

"That way when we do train altogether we can cover what everyone misses" Daphne continued with a smile

"We thought it would promote inter-house unity to the other schools" Luna finished grinning a genuine smile.

"Take another Ten points for promoting Hogwarts" McGonagoll said before walking back to the Teachers table.

Minerva McGonagoll had taken the weekend to think on the whole situation surrounding Harry Potter and the headmasters unhealthy interest in him, Minerva had decided not to tell the Headmaster of the new development of Harrys friends yet. Let the old man find out for himself.

# # # # #

Harry and his friends quickly settled into an unusual routine after breakfast. They would arrive early, eat and talk to the students who believed Harry before disappearing off to class, although Elphaba and Harry spent half their time dodging Snape, and Dumbledore in between lessons. They couldn't ignore Snape in potions though. Professor McGonagoll held them behind on Wednesdays Transfiguration lesson to ask where they would train and offered concealed help. Harry told her he had sought help from outside the school which he had spent the weekend doing. Harry also informed her that Madame Bones had provided them with signed notes from Barty Crouch for Elphaba and Daphne to be Harrys aides during any Extra Meetings and the weighing of the wands. Amelia Bones alongside Lady Longbottom and Sirius had risen to the challenge of support alongside Harrys new best friend Bank Account Manager Burchoke and several Goblins. That shut her up until Harry told her that _'If Aunt Minnie could regale a spell or two once in a while with a story of his parents_ ' then Harry was gratefully all for it. McGonagoll almost began crying with joy as Harry and Elphaba joined Neville and Luna for a spell searching session in the Library. Once the group got their different lessons and training sessions out the way they varied the trip home each day by either leaving straight after dinner in the great hall or leaving half way through citing they had finished.

Tuesday was the only day so far they had left before hand when Dumbledore tried to push his will onto Harry. It was done in front of Professors McGonagoll and Sprout where Both Elphaba, Luna and Harry himself expressed their disgust that the Headmaster AND Crouch had failed to tell him of the 24 hour window to decline the position. Harry stated Crouch had corrected his mistake by offering aide passes for Daphne and Elphaba, WHAT was Dumbledore going to do? Harry Luna and Elphaba giggled all the way down the hall as Sprout and McGonagoll ripped Dumbledore a new one. What surprised the Cabal was the fact that several students from all four houses came up to Harry and Elphaba during this time and offered to spend time with them as well as their services to help train if they wanted it. Harry was particularly surprised when Lavender Brown walked up to him in the great hall without Pavarti and said in lowered tones that she would keep an eye on Hermione and Ron for him alongside the Weasley twins and Colin and Dennis Creevey in case they stepped out of turn. Harry took her up on her offer by asking her to keep both of them out of trouble at least when Malfoy was around.

Harry was standing outside the potions classroom on Friday afternoon looking over a small spell book Elphabas mother Constance had sent him. But he wasn't getting into it, he sighed and rubbed his eyes thinking of Gaby and all the paperwork that had been signed for their new businesses, Harry hoped that the finished hotel plans in their new chain would receive building agreement with the English mundane and magical governments soon. Harry looked up to see the trailing Gryffindor arriving alongside Draco Malfoy and his merry band of Slytherin followers. Daphne, Susan and Neville had noted that half the students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin still believed Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire willingly. The other half had believed him but openly supported Cedric Diggory which Harry actively encouraged often stating _'If you don't want to support me, then support Cedric. HE'S the Hogwarts Champion.'_ Susan said that saying that earned Harry brownie points with Hufflepuff, through the occasional Student from the house of badgers openly berated him.

"Well boys it's the champion" Malfoy sneered catching sight of Harry and turning to Crabbe and Goyle. "Where's your friends Potter? The Weasel and the Mud blood. Shouldn't they be licking your boots right now?"

"Shut up Malfoy you're a worthless piece of scum" Ron called out from further down the line.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasel" Malfoy called back "Do you like my new badges Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Badges on several Slytherin robes and quite a few Gryffindors stating _'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION'_ Harry felt a bit impressed with the spell work involved and Malfoys supposed change of heart.

"Look at what else they can do" Malfoy stated smugly pressing them and the badges legend changed to 'POTTER STINKS' Harry chuckled as Daphne stepped to his side.

"Well you got them half right didn't you Malfoy" Daphne interjected with a smile as Elphaba appeared at Harrys other side "Cedric Diggory IS the Hogwarts champion"

"What did I miss?" Elphaba asked with a tilt of the head

"Malfoy thinks I smell" Harry replied still chuckling "Too bad I took a shower this morning"

Several of the surrounding students chuckled as Malfoy frowned slightly at the failed provocation before turning to Hermione who was standing nearby

"Hey Mud blood want one" He asked smirking cruelly "Only don't touch my hand you see I've just washed it"

"Ron No" Hermione Protested as Ron pulled out his wand and stood beside her. Both Ron and Malfoy stared at each other before firing Curses

"Furnunculus" Ron cried loudly

"Densaugeo" Malfoy called out

Harry watched alongside the others as the spells bounced off each other and struck Hermione and Goyle in the face. Harry, Daphne and Elphaba stepped in between Ron and Malfoy alongside Dean and Seamus as Crabbe checked Goyle out and Lavender Brown pulled Hermione out of the way to give her some space.

"Guys not cool" Harry said icily frowning at both Ron and Malfoy as Professor Snape appeared the hallway.

"What happened?" He asked in an angry tone, when several students began telling him at once what happened he barked "STOP! Greengrass you tell me"

"Malfoy and Weasley began trading Barbs and Spells as is their usual desire sir" Daphne replied with the truth.

"Weasley struck Goyle" Malfoy piped up eyeing his bodyguard friend with a strange look in his eyes.

"Take him to the hospital wing then foolish boy" Snape hissed at him with a frown.

"Malfoy got Hermione Professor" Lavender called out gently coaxing Hermione to show Snape as Crabbe led the disfigured Goyle away. Snape peered at Hermione and her growing teeth

"I see no difference" He snarled as Ron, and the Gryffindors against harry jumped to her defence and Hermione left in tears. Lavender and Harry shared a look before Lavender followed Hermione. "So fifty points from Gryffindor for the five of you and Detention tonight for you Weasley now get in unless you want it to be all week"

Elphaba placed a hand on Harrys shoulder as he gave the corridor another glance and followed everyone as they filed into the classroom. Harry could tell Professor Snape was fighting an internal battle with himself especially when Daphne and Elphaba sat down with him at a table near the back of the room. It was then they knew that McGonagoll had passed on the information of their lesson jumping but Snape had been furious about it.

Severus Snape kept an eye on Harry and his _friends_ as he shot a revealing spell at the board. Harry watched as Malfoy flashed his badge at him behind Snapes back.

"Now Antidotes" Snape called out to the class as he folded his arms "I hope you've all finalised your recopies, I want you to brew them carefully and we will choose someone to test one..."

Harry felt Snapes eyes flash over him menacingly despite Snapes internal battle over his Slytherins Snape still hated him and was willing to poison Harry irrigardless of anyones antidote worked. Harry was saved by a knock on the potions classroom door.

"ENTER" Snape called out and the door opened Colin Creevey came in with a smile flashed in Harrys direction.

Colin approached Snapes desk his smile still in place.

"Well Mr Creevey what is it?" Snape said curtly

"Professor" Colin began "Harry Potter is needed upstairs with the other champions alongside his aides Daphne Greengrass and Elphaba Hardbroom"

"Potter, Greengrass and Hardbroom have another hour of potions Creevey" Snape sneered coldly surprise in his eyes at the mention of his Slytherins. "They can go upstairs after they have finished this class"

"Sir...Sir Mr Bagman wants him" Colin admitted sheepishly pink "All the champions have to go...McGonagoll said Greengrass and Hardbroom had to turn up too...I think they want photographs"

Harry almost groaned and slumped his head on the table at Collins words.

"Fine" Snape growled "You three go though I want you back here later to test your antidotes"

"They'll need their stuff with them professor" Colin began with a squeak "All the champions..."

"ALRIGHT" Snape yelled "The three of you get out of my sight"

"Yes professor Snape" Harry, Daphne and Elphaba echoed quickly packing up and leaving the room with Colin in tow.

"I'll bring you copies of my notes" Neville told them as they passed

It took ten minutes to get to the classroom they were needed at with Colin blubbering consistently that he was at Harrys side in this whole mess.

"We accept your belief Colin" Harry began trying to sound even

"But it's best you go back to class" Daphne jumped in suddenly sounding concerned for Colin

"We don't want you to get into trouble" Elphaba said taking hold of Colins shoulder for a moment and walking him away from Harry

"You ok?" Daphne asked Harry straightening the robes over his uniform absent-mindedly Harry felt a faint thrill where Daphnes hands brushed his body.

"I will be when this farce is over" Harry awncered truthfully as Elphaba sent Colin on his merry way with a promise to discuss a possible apprenticeship with a photographer she knew for the summer.

"That boy is a little intense" Elphaba muttered earning a chuckle from both Harry and Daphne

"Let us get this over with" Harry said he stepped forward opened the door and the three of them entered the classroom. Ludo Bagman sat off to one side talking to a blonde haired woman wearing magenta robes and a man with a smoking camera. The other Champions stood on the other side of the room. Fleur and Cedric talking almost happily, Victor Krum sat there silent and looking gloomy

"Ah Mr Potter, your here" Ludo Bagman called out scurrying over with the magenta wearing witch. He stopped and frowned at Daphne and Elphaba before smiling "Who are your lovely friends?"

"Mr Bagman" Harry said holding in a mental sigh "This is my sworn ally and best friend Heiress Elphaba Hardbroom and my ally and friend Daphne Greengrass of House Greengrass"

"Hello to the both of you" Ludo said with a forced smile "But I must ask why they are here? This is the weighing of the wands it's just for..."

"The champions yes" Elphaba finished with a barely concealed scowl at the woman "But since we have these" she pulled out the signed notes from Crouch "we are confirmed aides to Harry and therefore we are required by the tournament rules to be around for the extras"

"Well the judges will be here in a moment" Ludo said as he turned to the woman beside him "This is Rita Skeeter she is doing a small piece for the tournement"

"Well not that small" Rita said eyeing the trio with a hungry gleam in her eye. "May I have a few words with the youngest champion? To add a bit of colour"

"Any and all Pictures and Quotes are to be confirmed by Mr Potter and either myself or Miss Hardbroom here Ms Skeeter" Daphne said with a superior air around her "One photo and one quote for this session will be fine alongside the other Champions of course"

Rita Skeeter suppressed a huff and shook herself before smiling and walking off alongside Ludo and the photographer.

"So what's the weighing of the wands ceremony again?" Harry asked as Elphaba pulled out her copy of the rules.

"Basically they get a wand maker to check the wands of the champions see that everything is in order" Elphaba said reading the passage aloud

Harry checked his wand and noticed it was looking a bit grubby. Daphne pulled out a cleaning rag shot it with a cleaning spell and handed it to harry.

"Thanks" Harry muttered and began cleaning his wand

"Harry" Cedric said approaching him with Victor Krum on one side and Fleur Delacour on the other "We just wanted to say we accept your proposal"

"Really?" Harry asked surprised nearly dropping his wand

"Oui" Fleur awncered with a smile "Since everyone is at some disadvantage we decided taking you up on your offer was the best idea"

"Plus" Krum grunted "We get to meet more people outside our schools"

The weighing of the wands commenced the moment Mr Crouch, Dumbledore, Karkeroff, and Madame Maxine entered the room with Ollivander the wand maker and sat down at the judges table. Harry felt a little vulnerable as Daphne and Elphaba sat at the back out of the way alongside Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend as the wand weighing took place. Fleur went first and Ollivander pronounced her Nine and a half inches inflexible rosewood and Veela hair wand had passed with flying colours (Harry made a note to pass on the information of Fleurs unusual heretage to Ron somehow) and produced a bunch of flowers from them after saying _'Orchideous'_. Cedric went next stating he had polished his twelve and a quarter inch oak and Unicorn hair wand last night. Harry felt a little better he had cleaned his not long before. Cedric sat down after Ollivander produced smoke rings from the wand and stated its passing the test. Victor handed his Hornbeam and dragon heartstring over without fuss and waited quietly. Ollivander stated it was an unusual Gregorovitch creation which produced a fine flock of small birds when Ollivander said _'Avis'_. Harry let Victor sit down before he got up. A nervous twitch came over him as he handed his Holly and Pheonix feather wand over to its creator.

"Ah Mr Potter" Ollivander said with a grin after examining it quietly for a few minutes "your wand is in perfect condition" Ollivander conjured a cup and poured wine out of it "It has passed, the wand seems very happy with you"

Harry felt a flash of relief overcome him as Ollivander handed it back with a grin before sitting down with the other champions.

"Now this is over" Dumbledore began "May we...Yes Miss Skeeter"

"May we take photos and get a quote from each of them?" She asked almost giddily

"Of Course" Dumbledore replied frowning slightly as Harry gave one quote to Rita and stated the one photo of his would be with the other Champions. The main photo was taken and Harry, Daphne and Elphaba fled the room and waited down the corridor for the other Champions. After twenty painful minutes of waiting, the others turned up looking slightly harassed.

"So" Fleur began with her French accented English "where is this training room of yours?"

Harry and his friends smiled and led the other champions up to the seventh floor and to their friends waiting for them.

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER FOUR OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

CHAPTER FIVE UP SOON.

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAIMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

Since this story has NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

Vi38: Pal/Bro/Dude/Babe I love the fact your reading my story but I need more than just Very Good for each chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: ADVICE, DECISIONS AND TRAINING.

Having been given the date of November 31st for the first task Harry and the fellow champions began training like there was no tomorrow, learning and going over several spells the older champions thought harry should know. In the week since the Weighing of the wands, Harry's grades skyrocketed alongside everyone elses grades to what they should have been. Elphaba and Daphne knocked Terry Boot and Hermione off the top spots followed by Susan and Harry taking fourth and fifth. Luna remained at the top of her year with a notable gap as Neville became seventh in their year. Elphaba and Daphne were waiting outside transfiguration waiting for Harry and Neville having left Susan outside ancient runes to go to Potions. The two were talking quietly amongst themselves not stirring anything up as Hermione Granger stormed up to them her busy hair more static than normal and a furious glint in her eye.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked attracting everyones attention to them

"How dare us what?" Elphaba replied looking confused "What have we done to piss you off Granger?"

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SPOT AT THE TOP" Hermione cried as everyone watched as Elphaba paled a prayed to forget about event passing through her eyes "YOU HEATHENS I EARNED THAT SPOT!"

"What do you mean you earned the top spot?" Daphne asked sounding insulted "Quoting books and filling any homework with anything more than what's required isn't earning the top spot you have to really know the material you've been given"

"I'VE PROVEN MY INTELLIGENCE OF THE WIZARDING WORLD DESPITE BEING MUGGLEBORN OVER AND OVER AGAIN THESE PAST THREE YEARS I WILL NOT HAVE MY FOURTH YEAR DESRUPTED BY TWO MAGICALLY RAISED BITCHES" Hermione cried beyond angry

"Are you so fucking dense as well as stupid Granger, I'm mundane raised remember" Elphaba said icily and the room felt deadly cold everyone with a brain noted the different terminology used "Or do you not remember year two at St Marys of the cross, when you beat me to the point of unconsciousness because you thought I was cheating you of good grades and going to bully you for it"

Hermione shrank slightly at the drop in temperature and her anger vanished almost completely as an image of a six year old Elphaba lying severely beaten on the ground before Hermione. Hermione felt the flash of intense anger accompanying her as her bloodied hands were bawled up into fists. Hermione remembered that evening when Elphaba had come looking for Hermione looking extremely happy about something and willing to share. When Hermione heard Elphaba had come first in their year at school and wanting to share her success Hermione threw the first punch. Hermione claimed self defence and since Elphaba was still a new student she had been suspended then thrown out when Hermiones parents pressed charges. Hermione had no friends after that and slid further into her books.

"You stopped being my friend after that and I lost all respect for you and teachers pet bookworms in general" Elphaba said her green-blue eyes flashing violently "I may have liked you then but not now and at least I was clever enough not to berate you for ' _your intelligence'_ but I have to thank you though"

Hermione frowned and straightened up, not noticing an angry Harry standing behind her being held back by Neville and Dean. Ron stood to one side ready to pull Hermione out the way if she was in trouble.

"It made me the better person" Elphaba continued "I found out what exactly was important and who I wanted to be as a person...Best of all I met and became friends with Harry Potter...You may pride your supposedly high Intelligence Hermione Jean Granger but I WILL NEVER pride mine over my friends at least I would never throw their TRUST IN ME back in their faces"

Elphaba felt her head rock back and heard the echo of skin against skin as an angry and crying Hermione slapped her hard, Hermione went to slap her again but was stopped by Harry breaking free of the others and grabbing her arm.

"You almost beat Elphie to death BECAUSE SHE GOT FIRST IN THE SECOND YEAR TESTS!" Harry ended up yelling at her. The information killing the remaining feelings he had for her "What are you ?, you're not better than Malfoy _, Granger..._ I can't believe I was actually going to ask out a _BULLYING BITCH_."

Hermione's teary eyes widened as what Harry said set in. He had actually fancied her and now thought her a bully on par with Draco Malfoy. Hermione tried to pull her arm from Harrys grip and whimpered slightly

"Harry" Daphne said in a dangerous tone "Let her go"

"Brother Let the little girl go " Elphaba said tiredly but sounding lighter as Harry looked to his pseudo sister a mental hand soothing the tears in his mind "she's no longer worth it now"

Harry nodded and let go of the now sobbing Hermione. Ron was at Hermiones side trying to stop her crying. Professor McGonagoll appeared at the classroom door ready to let them in and looked confused at the scene before her as Harry stepped out of Hermiones way. Hermione let out a loud sob and fled down the corridor.

"Everyone come in and find a seat Potter, Greengrass Hardbroom" McGonagoll said as everyone began to file in "I'll talk to you after class"

# # # # #

"Why didn't you tell me it was Hermione who did it to you?" Harry asked as the two of them sat at the boarder line trees to the forbidden forest. It was two hours after Transfiguration and they had an hour to wait until they would go back to the apartment.

"Because a little part of me had hoped she'd changed" Elphaba replied honestly "Plus when the two of you talked there was a little glint in both your eyes. You both projected love for each other I wouldn't stop either of you"

Harry smiled sadly and gave her hand a squeeze before giving it a kiss

"I love you Elphaba Hardbroom" Harry said softly "always looking out for me, I consider you now and for always my sister" Elphaba smiled and leant her head against his shoulder.

A faint roar echoed behind them as Elphaba sat up straight a strange look in her eyes as she frowned. Harry noted the signs of Elphaba scanning the area with her mind in her posture and her blue-green eyes. She was a psycic mutant on top of being an extremely powerful witch. The two of them got away with so much trouble as kids thanks to her psycic ability.

"What is is?" Harry asked as the two of them got to their feet and Elphaba began scanning the forest "What does your elf eye see?"

"A group of men camping out in the forest" Elphaba replied sounding monotone "A very large group, they have several large boxes and... _DRAGONS!"_

Harry winced as Elphaba hissed the last part

"Dragons how many?" Harry asked keeping an eye out for other students, teachers and Hagrid

"Four" Elphaba said "a Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-Snout and a Hungarian Horntail."

"their for the tournement aren't they?" Harry asked though it was more of a statement than a question

"They definitely are" Elphaba replied scanning one or two of the dragon keepers "Hey Charlie Weasleys here"

"Right now we have to tell the others and change the training strategy" Harry said as the two of them picked up their bags and headed back to get the others "Plus I need to get a message to Amelia Bones, We need Sirius free to help us"

# # # # #

"Dragons?"Cedric choked slightly looking extremely pale "We have to fight Dragons"

The four champions and Elphaba were sitting in the Apartment with Sirius waiting for the others to get back from the Hogwarts Library. Elphaba had mentally passed on the information to Daphne, Susan, Neville and Luna as they went to find Cedric, Fleur and Victor, their allies turned friends instantly volunteered to get copies of books from the library especially on the specific breeds Elphaba picked up on.

"Yep" Harry said standing before the fireplace facing them all. Elphaba sat on the poof beside him Elbows on knees and her chin resting on her closed hands

"Do your allies know this?" Vicotr asked with a frown

"Their looking up the breeds in the Hogwarts library they'll be here afterwards" Harry admitted "Which will be in half an hour"

"'Ow did you find out?" Fleur asked nervously fiddling with her skirt as Victor sat in the armchair frowning

"Psycic searching" Elphaba admitted Both Harry and Elphaba agreed that truth with the other champions would go a long way to getting all of them out the other side unscathed "I'm what's considered a magical mutant...I'm at least an Alpha Level Psycic, Possibly an Omega class but since I'm not seventeen yet I won't know"

"I sincerely hope that Elphaba being a mutant doesn't put you guys off working with us" Harry addressed the room including Sirius at the breakfast Bar, Sirius, Victor and Fleur listened aptly as Cedric looked abit paler than he did a moment previously "Elphaba was born with her abilities...something which we all cannot control...I was born with the ability to talk in another language within days of listening to natural speakers."

Victor and Fleur nodded greatfully when he showed off his ability by translating what he had said into their respective languages.

"I can't complain" Fleur announced to the group "Elphaba has not forcefully read my mind nor has she made waves to do so...I am part Veela, so I understand the predjudice"

"My cousin Petyr" Victor began "He's in 1st year at Durmstrang, but he shows signs of being a mutant as well, I cannot predjudice against another when I have one in my family"

Cedric said nothing but reached forwards to a glass of water on the table tapping it gently and freezing the whole thing to the coffee table

"I can't really say anything" He muttered softly colour slowly returning to his face

"That can help you with the task" Sirius said staring at the glass "are you really good at acting?"

"Generally yeah" Cedric replied as Sirius got to his feet and walked around the sofa to see them all "well at least miss-direction"

"I suggest when you're feeling threatened use your ice power to distract the dragon enough to get whatever it is you need to get" Sirius said thinking on his feat "But don't do it obviously...Dumbledore is not a big fan of magical mutants...he feels threatened by them if he catches you doing it, Tournement or not he will kill you"

"How do you know that?" Harry asked with a frown

"There were several students I knew of when I was at Hogwarts whose deaths are still suspicious" Sirius admitted sounding rather morbid "I would have passed them off as parents taking them out of school but Abigail Mac-FitzGereld had the ability to walk through walls and I knew she was an orphan...her parents had died at the hands of Voldemort"

"'Ow should we deal with ours?" Fleur and victor asked at the same time before smirking at each other.

Everyone giggled at their twin speak before launching into a brainstorming session. The allies arrived not ten minuites later with several notes on the four dragon breeds Elphaba had seen.

They would have gone on all evening but they were interrupted by a letter from Burchoke at Gringotts, One for Sirius, Harry and Elphaba combined and one for Daphne herself from her father Lord Cecil Greengrass. Daphne opened hers as Sirus spoke aloud the one for the three of them. Luna using her head pulled the others into the kitchen for some food.

' _To Lords Black and Potter,_

 _The clearing out of the Black house in London has been a great success. The final piece of Voldemorts Horcruxs we knew of was found within a jewels cabanet and promptly disposed of. The house elf Kreecher begged to be witness and promptly died after the Horcruxes demise. But that is not all, The potter Account books have been thouroughly searched through at your behest and we have found will tampering, theft and an illegal contract signed by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, Nee Prewett for a Miss Ginevera Molly Weasley It states A Harry James Potter-Black as the husband. I request you come to Gringotts tonight so we can conteract these ridiculous moves by Albus Dumbledore,_

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Burchoke Poisonclaw_

 _May your money flow and your enemies tremble '_

Elphaba mentally communicated between the two in a matter of seconds and it was agreed they would go that night once they had called Gaby to keep an eye on the others and sent Fleur, Cedric and Victor back to Hogwarts. The three older champions had begun to run interference with the headmasters for the cabal alongside select students in each of the Hogwarts houses. Including Lavender brown, Padma Patil, Tracy Daves and Blaize Zabeni. They were about to voice their plan when Daphne choked out a sob.

"Daph?" Elphaba asked warily reaching out to her friend Daphne looked at her read eyed and trembling Elphabas shoulders slumped "He actually did it didn't he? he finally threw you out"

Daphne sobbed dropping the letter and threw herself into Elphabas arms.

Harry picked up the letter and read it

' _Daughter,_

 _This is the final straw you continue to give me and your mother pains by hanging around with the half blood traitor Hardbroom and your failing grades are a disgrace, by this time tomorrow you will be cast out of the Greengrass family and no longer considered my daughter,_

 _Lord Cecil, Cygnus Greengrass'_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _December 22_ _nd_ _193_

 _Harry Potter walked up to the astronomy tower keeping an eye on the map as he walked so as not to cross paths with any of the other students and Daphne Greengrass wouldn't move. He was supposed to meet with Daphne since Elphaba had been asked for a rare visit home by her grandfather Ebenezer. Harry held a present in his pocket for Daphne he had hoped would make her smile. As Harry reached the Astronomy tower stairs he called out_

" _Greengrass you there?"_

 _Daphne appeared at the open door at the top of the stairs_

" _Potter...we're not supposed to meet until half three" She said as harry climbed the stairs to her side_

" _It's almost twenty past four" Harry said with a smile "So I came to find you"_

" _Thank you" Daphne said and let him out onto the roof and the two of them settled down on some conjoured chairs_

" _So what brings you up here on this fine winters day?" Harry asked after a few minuites_

" _Thinking" Daphne replied turning away from the view and facing him "My dad...er...He's not been very happy with me recently"_

" _How come?" Harry asked trying to keep his tone as light as possible._

" _He's erm...Not very happy with my grades" Daphne chocked out "He says I'm showing up the house of Greengrass"_

" _But you're in the top three" Harry exclaimed "You, Terry and Hermione have dominated the top three for the past three years...that's nothing to sneeze at you know"_

" _He's unhappy with the fact i'm being beaten by a halfblood and a mud...mundane-born, He said if I don't get my act together by Christmas next year he's throwing me out of the family"_

 _Harry smiled at Daphnes change in terminology before becoming thourghtful_

" _Well Hermione isn't in the top three for Charms and DADA, and you are"_

 _Daphne chuckled wetly before blowing her nose_

" _Thanks Harry If you weren't so good at practical DADA I would be first in that subject" she said softly_

" _Well I have to be good at something" Harry muttered "I'm pretty boring at everything else"_

 _This caused Daphne to chuckle again as Harry pulled out his present to her_

" _This is for you"_

 _Daphne looked up at him in surprise and took it from him, she opened it and gasped at the real silver friendship bracelet inside._

" _Do you like it?" Harry asked feeling nervous for his friend_

" _Like it I LOVE IT" Daphne shrieked putting it on and hugging him "thank you thank you thank you"_

" _You're welcome Daph" Harry said grinning "Lets go inside It's getting cold"_

Harry knew instantly that Daphnes fears had been realised and she needed her friends more than ever.

"Daph" Harry said instantly "You're coming with me to Gringotts, You have half an hour to decide...Either to be the new Mrs Potter and the new Lady of the house...or you can be my new sister. Miss Daphne Potter"

Daphne looked up at him in confusion as Elphaba turned to Cedric

"Cedric...I'm going to need you to lie to Professor Dumbledore" she said earning a smirk from Cedric himself "We're going to need McGonagolls help"

# # # # #

Dumbledore sat planning his next move. He had gone in search of Harry and his friends planning to berate them for reducing Hermione to tears in a crowded corridor, then confounding them to no longer be friends and have Harry be under his and Molly Weasleys thumb again. That unlikely plan had been thrawted by Cedric Diggory who came rushing up to him with a message from Harry stating that the two of them had been called to the sickbed of Elphabas grandfather. Cedric then said that their friends had gone with them and Professor McGonagoll had sent them off at the gates with Elphabas Mother. Minerva turned up a moment later confirming Cedrics tale a letter from Harry and Elphaba begging to be allowed to help Daphne and to protect themselves tucked in her pocket. Dumbledore stormed off back to his office and spent most of dinner in there thinking hard...the Marriage Contract. The one he wrote between Houses Weasley and Potter... It was perfect and a variable he had forgotten about until now. Thinking over everything he would need including the correct potions for Harry to fall in love with Ginny. By this time next year both Harry and Sirius would be dead and the Potter and Black fortunes would be his and Mollys to control. Standing up and walking to the fireplace Albus Dumbledore threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire

"Severus Snapes office" He called out and put his head through. Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading "Ah Severus might I come through and have a word"

"Of course Headmaster" Severus drawled "Whatever do you need?"

Albus Dumbledore stepped through and brushed off his robes

"I need you to brew some potions" Albus began spelling out his whole plan to Snape who inwardly rejoiced at Harry Potter and Sirius Blacks possible downfall.

# # # # #

Burchoke sat at his desk as Sirius, Elphaba and Harry walked into the room alongside Luna, Neville and Daphne. Susan scurried in a moment later before a guard goblin closed the door. Daphne Greengrass looked rather pale and red eyed and the others looked serious in their determination.

"When I requested your presence Lord Potter and Lord Black I was unaware of your entourage" Burchoke said in a way of an honest introduction. "But there must be a reason isn't there"

"There is Master accountant Burchoke" Elphaba said with a small bow "two actually"

"Our friends wanted to be witnesses" Harry admitted sheepishly "For the things we are about to do"

"Alright" Burchoke said pulling out the appropriate paperwork for Sirius and Harry to look over. "These are the incconcistancies we can confirm are being caused by Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley... although we can prove the money being pulled out by Dumbledore is being used for the Potters upkeep of Hogwarts itself."

Harry nodded, having found out that the Potters were the decendents of Godric Gryffindor and the Evens were Squib decendents of Rowena Ravenclaw he wasn't surprised by Dumbledores actions on that frount.

"It's what Dumbledore is doing here and here alongside Molly that has us concerned"

Harry looked over a transaction paper and noted that Dumbledore had transferred enough money to look after a small zoo to the Dursleys who he hadn't seen in seven years. And money being out into an account marked the order of the pheonix. Molly had taken out enough showing that harry had at least supported the older Weasley brothers through Hogwarts and the younger Weasley siblings up to the twins sixth year. He may not be in terms with Ron right now and barely knew Ginny but harry had another brainwave.

"Burchoke" He began thinking quickly "Take the account key Molly Weasley still has and transfer all money out bar the Hogwarts tuition fees up to Ginnys seventh year then add enough for new school robes, next few years books and equipment for new people...throw in a new wand for Ginny"

"Harry why are you doing that?" Sirius asked "I thought you wanted to crush them"

"Shush Sirius" Elphaba said quietly "He's not done"

"Take a third of the Ravenclaw fortune and put the right amount periodically into the Dursleys account...The last amount should be put in on my 17th birthday...I'll visit them then" Burchoke grinned vehnemently catching onto Harrys plan...Harry was indebting both families to him through Vernon Dursley and Arthur Weasley, The former due to family ties and the Later due to honour.

"And what of the illegal contract?" Burchoke asked pulling out the parchment it was writian on Harry looked up at him and smiled

"Ah that is where Daphne comes in" Harry said with a grin "you see Lord Greengrass has decided with his infinite wisdom to drop Daphne from the house of Greengrass. I have offered her the option of being my wife or my sister I believe if she chooses the former it will negate the illegal contract"

Daphne looked thourghtful for a brief moment before clearly making a decision

"I'm going to be Mrs Harry Potter" Daphne announced in a strong voice. Everyone smiled a little bit brighter

"I have one more question" Burchoke announced to the group "How do we avoid Dumbledore citing this contract through Harry being Sirius' Heir"

"This is where I come in" Elphaba announced pulling out some paperwork of her own and offering it to Burchoke.

AUTHORS NOTE:

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER FIVE OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER SIX UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story has NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

Mosnter K: DON'T WORRY ONCE THIS STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED I WILL GO BACK AND FINE TUNE THE WHOLE THING. SINCE I (VAUGELY) KNOW HOW IT WIL END AND KNOW HOW A SEQUAL AND A PREQUAL ONESHOT WILL GO FINISHING THE STORY GOES FIRST.

#

NarutoKushina: AS I SENT YOU IN A MEGGAGE. PART OF HARRY IS/WAS HOPING FOR A RECONILIATION WITH BOTH RON AND HERMIONE, BUT SINCE YOU'VE SEEN IN THIS CHAPTER THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN...FOR HERMIONE AT LEAST. YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO FOR RONS FATE.


	6. CHAPTER SIX: THE FIRST TASK!

CHAPTER SIX: DANCING WITH DRAGONS AND EXTREEMELY GOOD NEWS.

 _All recognised content belongs to their respective authors._

The day of the first task dawned bright and clear, over Hogwarts and its inhabitants. Harry and the other champions made it to the great hall on Monday the 31st of November early and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table. The four of them had spent the past three weeks drilling several plans to deal with each dragon into their heads as well as drilling several spells as well. Harry made sure his new betrothal and friends were drilled in the spells as well. Harry looked up and watched as Daphne, Elphaba and Susan sat down at the Hufflepuff table and begin working on some wedding ideas for Christmas. Harry could see Daphne admiring the silver-gold diamond and sapphire engagement ring in between giggling sessions and a sudden flurry of writing things down. Neville and Luna arrived at the table saying good morning in quiet tones before sitting down and serving themselves food and munching on it quietly. Harry kept an eye on his new betrothal, His pseudo sister and his friend whilst thinking back over the previous weekend and his meetings with Lord Cecil Greengrass and Elphaba's grandfather Ebenezer.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Harry watched as Lord Cecil Greengrass swept into the room at Gringotts with his wife Celeste at his side._

" _Lord Greengrass" Harry began standing up and offering a hand "Thank you for meeting with me at such small notice"_

" _Lord Potter" Lord Greengrass replied shaking his hand coolly_

" _Lady Greengrass it is nice to meet you too It's good to see where Daphne and Astoria gain their beauty from" Harry said to Celeste taking her hand and pressing a chaste kiss to it before gesturing to the chairs at the table "Please sit down"_

" _I must say this is an unexpected series of events" Lord Cecil said with a strangely detached aloofness as he sat down alongside his wife "We came here to remove an abomination from our house and yet you wish to marry her"_

" _What your problem with Daphnes grades?" Harry asked with a frown launching his attack "Daphne has always been one of the highest people in our year even causing Fear in Mr Terry Boot and Miss Hermione Granger. I have known Daphne since first year and I have never known a more diligent student than her"_

" _Yes she may have given Mr Boot and Miss Granger fear as you put it Mr Potter" Lord Cecil replied icily "But she was still beaten in grades by a half-blood and a muggle-born"_

 _Harry could almost hear the anger radiating off Daphne and Elphaba through the one-way glass behind him._

" _Quite the contrary" Harry began pulling out some paperwork Terry had shared with him not three days ago and paperwork Harry had managed to gain using Hermiones blood. "Mr Boot is a fourth cousin of mine denoting him of the Potter house and Miss Granger is of the Hufflepuff line."_

 _Harry almost threw the paperwork at Lord Greengrass as he stood up and walked to the table holding some drinks_

" _Daphne has proven herself to be a true Slytherin many times, as well as brave, Knowledgeable and Loyal to those she called friends and allies" Harry continued "I admit there was one or two others I held in my mind as fanciable Girls...but they were merely that girls...I admit that I have fallen in love with the young woman that Daphne has become and I hope one day to make her truly happy."_

 _Lady Celeste Greengrass placed a hand on her husbands and gave him an unusual look before turning to Harry_

" _What would you accept as Her Dowry?" Lady Celeste asked and Harry knew Lady Celeste had no part in this mad mans scheme_

" _There is no Dowry" Harry said earning a grateful smirk from Lord Cecil "the allowance however is allowing Daphne to keep her last name until Christmas Day" Harry awncered truthfully. Harry had asked Daphne what she wanted the Dowry to be, all she wanted was her surname until Christmas day when she would marry him._

" _What did you do potter knock her up?" Lord Cecil asked with a sneer_

" _I did not 'knock her up' Lord Greengrass" Harry replied sitting down opposite him "We merely wish not to wait too long"_

 _Lord Cecil sat there fuming for a few minutes as he thought it over_

" _Fine she can keep the name Greengrass until Christmas day...Not a day later" He snarled angrily_

" _Good, Griphook" Harry called leaning forwards and taking all the papers to put them away as Griphook entered the room "Mr Griphook Please, show our friend here to his accountant if you please"_

 _Lady Celeste surprised Harry and gave him a grateful hug and left the room, when Lord Greengrass made to leave harry coughed catching his attention_

" _This does not reach the papers until Christmas day do you here Greengrass" Harry snarled "I can make it very bad for you"_

 _For the first time Harry was sure he had seen Lord Cecil shiver slightly. The man nodded and left the room followed very quickly by Griphook. Harry remained seated until he was sure they wouldn't return. The moment the door clicked shut Daphne was through the Viewing room door followed by Elphaba and in his arms. A good part of Harry couldn't wait for their wedding Christmas Day._

 _## # # #_

 _Three hours later had Harry sat with Daphne in a corridor of St Thomas Hospital in London. It was a Sunday and visiting hours were almost over. Sirius and Elphaba had decided to tell her grandfather of their plan to elope and produce two male heirs...one for the house of Black and one for the house of Hardbroom. From the sounds of it they had argued the old man down into agreeing with them._

" _So we're really doing this then?" Daphne asked staring at the white gold betrothal ring on her finger with diamonds and topaz on it. "We'll be getting married at Christmas?"_

" _Definitely Daph" Harry replied taking her hand and kissing it "Excited?"_

 _Not long ago it would have been Hermione wearing that ring but Harry was definitely sure He could love Daphne more than he did now with time, especially when her smile lit up her face. Sirius appeared at the door and ushered them in with one gesture._

 _Harry surveyed the room with interest before focusing on the man sitting in the hospital bed. Baron Ebenezer Hardbroom still commanded the room even though he was severely ill._

" _Ah Harry my boy how are you?" Ebenezer asked wheesily a warm glint in the back of his eye._

" _I am well Grandfather Hardbroom" Harry replied with a bow and a smile "You are winning the war I trust"_

" _You know me young man I fight to the last" Ebenezer replied "And who is this pretty young lady beside you?"_

" _This is the future Lady Potter Miss Daphne Greengrass" Harry replied as Daphne curtseyed prettily_

" _I would question you about your betrothal boy but it's not my place" Ebenezer said with a slight frown "Although I want to ask your opinion on this modified marriage contract my granddaughters cooked up"_

" _My opinion is that Elphaba is a very selfless young woman who would stop at nothing to protect and save the futures of two very powerful houses" Harry replied honestly with a moments thought "It does help that Elphaba is very much like you sir...stubborn and loyal to the end"_

 _It took Ebenezer a moment but he chuckled heartily before coughing hard. Elphaba jumped up and grabbed the jug of water and a glass, she filled it before handing it to him._

" _You have a way with words Harry and that I am thankful for" Ebenezer wheezed softly squeezing his granddaughters hand briefly "Oh we may as well try it...If the house of Hardbroom needs an oomph it may as well be with you"_

 _END FLASHBACKS_

Harry was pretty sure he had never seen Elphaba light up more brightly than that morning, especially since Gaby turned up with information on the Hotel project. It had been green lighted on both sides and the building plans and site approved. They would have a fully functional building by this time next year. Harry knew then that Elphabas wedding plans had jumped to new years at least, Harry jumped when Cedric put a hand on his shoulder

"Time to go down Harry" He murmured nervously, Professor McGonagoll stood behind Cedric as Victor and Fleur rose.

Harry stood up and the four champions fell in step together and left the hall behind Professor McGonagoll. Many students from all four schools called out well wishes to all four of them. Daphne Susan Luna Neville and Elphaba stood up and saluted them with three fingers placed over their hearts then their hands lowered to their sides. Roughly translated it meant they were there in Heart and soul. Harry felt a sliver of nervousness as they headed towards the area the first task was set in and hoped to god he wouldn't fall over his own arse.

# # # # #

It took another hour and a half of sitting in the champion's tent for the three schools to get down to the arena and for all four of the champions to get completely nervous. It took barely a minute for Harry to decide if they should do a group meditation or not. And that was where the judges found them, standing in a circle holding hands with harry speaking

"To the god of Badassery above, we ask for guidance and the ability to look good as we do battle this day, we plead for protection, wisdom and a really, really sugar filled ice-cream Sunday when it's all over, in your name we pray" Harry finished Madame Maxine smiled and choked back a chuckle.

"So Boom shacka lacka" the four champions said stoically before the four of them burst out laughing banishing the nerves that were there.

"Champions" Dumbledore began interrupting their good mood "Today your task is to retrieve the golden egg which holds the clue to the second task, to get it you must get around a nesting dragon"

Harry tried not to frown as he heard this despite already knowing it. The other champions tensed ever so slightly as Madame Maxine and Karkeroff stood with their champions in a wider circle. Barty Crouch came forwards with a velvet bag which moved ever so slightly.

"Ladies first" He said loudly standing in front of Fleur.

Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out the welsh green with the number '2' around its neck, Victor and Cedric followed with the former getting the Chinese fireball and number 3 and the latter getting the Swedish short snot and number 1. Harry made eye contact with the other champions and nodded as he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail with the number 4 around its neck. Harry was pretty sure he could hear the miniature dragons groan about being in the bag.

"Now Mr Diggory when you hear the whistle leave the tent and go into the arena" Dumbledore informed him as the other judges left the tent. Harry shrugged off Ludo Bagmans help before sending him on his way.

"So you know your game plans right?" Harry asked the moment they were alone as everyone nodded

"Did you bring your firebolt?" Cedric asked in reply looking rather green.

"Neville, Luna and Elphaba hold three Firebolts with them" Harry replied with a smile "Daphne has mine"

"Their only to be used if plans A and B don't work" Victor parroted from memory

"Or if we feel sufficiently threatened" Fleur finished with a smile

"And your firebolt is your plan a right?" Cedric said beginning to grin "At least they can't blame us for cheating yet"

A loud whistle echoed through the air making Cedric turned greener than he already was

"Good luck Cedric" Harry called out as his fellow Hogwarts student vanished through the flap of the tent.

Victor began tapping out a tune with his foot as Fleur began pacing around the tent, round and round as they all listened to the action outside. The crowd ooohed and aaaahed like a multi-headed hydra. Ludo Bagmans commentary didn't help either. Twenty minutes later Ludo Bagman announced Cedric had his egg. Another whistle sounded a few moments later and Fleur left the tent, for another fifthteen minutes Harrys nerves tore at themselves as Victor began pacing around the tent following the phantom footsteps of Fleur and Cedric. It took Fleur an agonising twenty minutes to get her egg. A now pale looking Victor left the tent at the sound of the third whistle.

' _HARRY'_ Harry jumped at the sound of Elphaba's mental voice before looking around him quickly _'HARRY ARE YOU THERE?'_

' _YES'_ Harry thought back breathing slowly to reduce his beating heart.

' _I HAD A SUDDEN THOURHT WHAT IF YOU COULD USE PARSELTOUNGE TO SPEAK TO THE DRAGON? I MEAN BOTH DRAGONS AND SNAKES ARE DIFFERENT TYPES OF LIZARD RIGHT?'_

Harry began grinning and looked down at the miniature Hungarian Horntail.

' _HOLD THAT THOURGHT ELPHABA, YOU MIGHT JUST HAVE THE RIGHT IDEA'_

Ten minutes later Victor got his egg and within five more the whistle sounded.

 _# # # # #_

Harry walked into the arena to face the dragon with a whole new game play in mind. The students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons cheered as he entered the arena. Harry looked at the Hungarian Horntail with steal determination in his face; He instantly knew he could talk with the dragon as it spewed anger towards the students and her handlers for bringing her here during nesting season

' _Oh great mother'_ Harry began hissing in Parsel-tounge ' _I hope you can understand me'_

' _I can understand you two legged'_ the horntail replied her head snapping straight to Harry ' _Although you use a crude form of Dragons-tongue known as Parsel-tounge'_

' _My apologies oh great one'_ Harry replied bowing before her _'I have not come here to converse with you but I come here with distressing news'_

' _What is it two legged?'_ the horntail asked looking like she was frowning

' _There is an egg amongst your litter which is not your own'_ Harry awncered instantly _'I have been tasked to retrieve it'_

The horntail roared loudly silencing the whole stadium before rooting amongst her eggs before nudging one out and letting it roll out of the nest. It was Harrys golden egg clue Harry walked forwards and grabbed it.

' _I thank you great mother'_ Harry said bowing to her as he backed away slowly _'I hope your litter is born to your beautiful likeness and strong wisdom'_

The Horntail chuckled and arched her wings magnificently

' _Be on your way two legged'_ she said dismissively _'Oh and speaker tell the red-headed one he's right about our food being raw'_

' _That I will great mother'_ Harry replied bowing again and leaving the arena.

 _# # # # #_

Harry had never felt as exhilarated as Madam Pomfrey checked him over. Elphaba had met him at the exit to the arena and had agreed to collect his scores for him. Since Madam Pomfrey had been treating Cedric for burns on his face she hadn't seen his task and instantly began checking him over. Harry felt his good mood dissipate as Ron appeared flanked by Susan, Luna and Neville.

"What can I do for you Ron?" Harry asked giving his old friend the benefit of the doubt a flash to what Molly Weasley had done slid in at the back of Harrys mind

"I came to say that you were awesome back there" Ron replied shakily "And I came to Say I'm sorry, I became a stupid jealous jerk about something you had no control over and for that I'm Sorry"

Harry looked towards Susan, Luna and Neville to gauge their reactions. Luna shrugged and began humming as Neville frowning slightly nodded his head. They both believed Ron was genuinely sorry but not completely sincere. Susan on the other hand shook her head.

"I can forgive you" Harry said after a moment of quick thinking and Rons face lit up "But we can't be best friends like we did before"

Rons face dropped for a moment before nodding fiercely.

"I can't completely forgive you for what you've done" Harry continued sounding older than his years "But I can't quite drop four years of friendship just like that"

"I get it" He said accepting his fate of no longer being the best mate of Harry Potter "I'd rather be friendly with you and know your ok than not"

It's going to take me some time to get used to the fact you were Jealous of something out of my control" Harry said before Ron left "But can we at least work out how to be friends"

"I think I can do that" Ron replied with a small smile before turning to leave

"Ron" Harry called out "I'll come find you for a chess match sometime"

Ron smiled brighter at Harry before he left the tent walking past Elphaba and Daphne, Harry could see Hermione standing outside the test looking extremely sad and a little lost.

"You can go Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey said with a smile "You've clean bill of health"

"Thanks madam Pomfrey" Harry chirped happily as Luna beat him in picking up the egg and began walking towards Elphaba and Daphne.

"So what did I get?" Harry asked intrigued at his score

"Dumbledore gave you a six, Maxine and crouch gave you an eight, Bagman gave you a ten and Karkeroff gave you a four" Elphaba reeled off quickly

"So what does Granger want?" Harry asked remaining light and airy

"She wants to apologise, she has apologised to us" Daphne replied a solid no plastered on her face "Although a good part of me doesn't think she means it"

"Rons just apologised for his behaviour" Neville informed then

"He definitely meant it" Luna finished with a smile

"I don't think he did" Susan added frowning slightly

"I'll decide if the apology to me is worth anything" Harry said giving Daphne a kiss on the cheek "You're the one I'm with and the one I want to be with for the rest of my life"

Daphne grinned and blushed before giving Harry a hug.

"Go ahead to the great hall I'll catch up" Harry said to his friends, Elphaba stopped him before they left the tent

"Be careful little brother" Elphaba began a strange look in her eye "Something has changed in Granger and not necessarily better for her either"

"What would you have me do?" Harry asked quickly seeing the others pass Hermione quickly "she's done harm to you too"

"I'm taking her apology to me with a pinch of salt" Elphaba replied with a knowing look "It's the best I can do and more than she deserves"

Harry nodded, like him Elphaba had been through too much in her short lifetime she may go with the flow as it were but her armour was as strong as dragon scales It took a long time for Elphaba to forget a grievance and even longer to forgive.

"I'll see what she says" Harry told her "and I'll decide what's what"

Elphaba nodded and stepped in time with Harry as they left the tent. Hermione stood a little off the path looking more than a little scared as they approached her.

"Elphaba here says you wanted to talk to me" Harry said eyeing Hermione warily Elphaba stood still and crossed her arms.

"Yes...I...er" Hermione began stuttering slightly "I wanted to apologise for what I said, It was wrong of me and I should have known better than to think you would risk your life for some stupid tournement and ...I..."

"And?" Harry prompted sensing something more on Hermione's mind

"I'm sorry Harry" Hermione said completely broken "I'm sorry for being a total bitch about it and that I threw four years of friendship away due to my own insecurities"

"Hermione" Harry began "I'll forgive you, but like I said to Ron I need time to deal with what you did. It was wrong...and now the consequences have to be wrought"

Hermiones shoulders slumped in defeat as Harry stepped forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I won't say we won't be friends again" Harry began "Maybe someday we'll be best friends or just that set of friends who exchange Christmas cards and an occasional drink at a random party, I've moved on I now have friends with other houses...I have you to thank for that"

Harry saw a flicker of hope in Hermiones teary eyes and knew she felt a small amount of pride for giving Harry the space to have more friends.

"Now" Harry said letting go of her shoulder and beginning to leave with Elphaba "I'm off to lunch as I'm starved I'm come find you at some point for a talk on that holiday to Greece you had the summer before second year, I', interested in what you found out"

"Um Sure ok" Hermione replied turning to watch them go "I'm usually at Gryffindor tower or the Library, I'll see you around"

"Did you believe her apology?" Elphaba asked as they walked up to the Dragon Handlers tent

"Not Completely No" Harry replied "But your right something is the matter with Hermione Granger"

Both shared a look as Hermione Granger hid her own smile walking back to Hogwarts.

# # # # #

Harry and Elphaba took ten minutes to talk with Charlie about the dragons before walking up to the castle and straight into the great hall, it took a moment to find their friends sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Harry and Elphaba joined them without another word said about the two golden backstabbers. The four of them grinning manically

"My aunt Amelia has extremely good news" Susan bubbled excitedly handing over an opened letter

"Dear Mr Potter and Miss Hardbroom, Thanks to Gringotts bank I have managed to garner enough evidence to grant Lord Sirius Black a hearing on his supposed crimes this Saturday" Elphaba carefully read out for the group "I will require your presence and that of Lord Black this Saturday at twelve thirty in my office, where I will take you to the court for the hearing I hope will be in your favour, see you Saturday,

Amelia Bones Head of the Magical Law Enforcement"

For the first time in years both Harry and Elphie squealed in happiness before hugging each other tightly

"Yes he'll be out by dinner time Saturday" Harry said happily going over the letter with Elphaba once again

Daphne and Susan shook their heads as they grinned from ear to ear as Luna hugged them both

"One more member of our family" She said with a warm smile.

"What about the egg?" Neville asked giving the egg a thoughtful look as he tested its weight

"Give me a week" Harry replied pilling food on his plate "Then we'll grab the other champions and work our socks off"

AUTHORS NOTE:

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER SIX OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER SEVEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

To the guest labelling their review Reality Check: I'd like to think that you were trying to help by posting a long winded review about the quality of my work and since I add an author's note to the end of several chapters now stating that there will be mistakes I'll let you off. I would also like to add that I have a (thankfully minor) Memory and Language disability so that annoyingly adds to the mistakes that I will indefinitely miss, after all I am only human.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: Announcements, Information and Possibilities.

Harry sat at the breakfast bar in the apartment early Friday morning a week after the first task, a cup of coffee in his hand and several pieces of paperwork in front of him, patiently waiting for his allies to wake up. Their plans outside of Hogwarts were going smoother than ever thought they could. Gaby god bless her heart had found five alternate schools for all five of them within two weeks of being asked. She had also overseen the paperwork for the hotel and Mall as well as overseeing the building works with the contractor they had hired. Harry and Elphaba almost bowled her over last night when she arrived with all the paperwork and Chinese takeaway.

Despite all the information in front of him and the noise of the showers kicking in, Harrys mind drifted over the previous week at Hogwarts, the second task that was approaching and some information he had gained.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Professor McGonagoll looked a little peeved during the transfiguration lesson that day, so much so that she called everyones attention a few minuites before the end of class._

" _On Christmas eve night we will be hosting a Yule ball in conjunction with the tournement, attendance is mandatory" Harry frowned at this as well as his friends "Any student of Gryffindor I catch acting any less than exemplary will be severely punished"_

 _The end of lesson bell rang as everyone stood up and made to leave packing up their books and notes as they did so._

" _Mr Potter a word please" McGonagoll called out over the chaos before disappearing into her office._

" _I'll wait" Neville told Harry sitting back down to wait out the tide of students heading towards the door._

" _So will we" Daphne said as Elphaba slid into a chair next to Neville_

" _Thanks guys" Harry replied finishing packing his bag and giving Daphnes hand a squeeze before turning to Elphaba "I'll pass on the information"_

 _Harry made for McGonagolls Office near the back of her classroom with a sigh and a brief mental meditation. Harry knocked on the door and entered the office_

" _You wished to see me Professor?" Harry asked standing before Professor McGonagolls desk._

" _The Yule ball is different this time Harry" McGonagoll awncered standing at the window staring outside gloomily "Extremely different"_

" _How so Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head,_

" _The ball is now mandatory for all students fourth year and above" Minerva replied with a sigh turning to her honorary nephew "It never used to be"_

" _What do the headmasters gain from making the Ball Mandatory?" Harry asked his head still tilted_

" _It's what Dumbledore is trying to gain" Minerva admitted sitting down in her chair not noticing Elphaba enter the room "He is aware that you and your friends vanish from view every night and weekend although he does not know where"_

" _He knows we leave the grounds" Harry choked out in surprise straightening up Minerva still didn't notice Elphaba walking slowly forwards._

" _You leave the grounds?" Minerva asked in surprise_

" _We do" Harry admitted sheepishly "Mainly to train and think clearly"_

" _Anything else you wish to tell me" Minerva asked before she jumped in surprise as Elphaba grabbed her hand and transferred over the information they wanted her to know including Harry and Elphabas emancipation in the mundane world. Minerva smiled brightly at that_

" _Anything I can do to help I will do" Minerva said instantly "Although there is one more thing I have to say about the Yule Ball...The champions and their Dates have to open it"_

 _# # # # #_

 _Harry took no time in asking Daphne to the ball and getting a yes in reply. He then spent the next few days with Susan, Daphne and Elphaba by his side teaching him how to dance. Luna flittered in for an hour or two with Fleur, Neville and Cedric before they left to study the eggs or spend time with their other friends. Victor came and helped once or twice before vanishing off to do whatever he did when he wasn't around the group. Thursday afternoon saw Susan, Harry and Elphaba sitting in the room of requirement waiting for Daphne, Luna and Neville to turn up. Daphne had left three hours previously citing Charms homework issues which Cedric had promised to give her a hand with._

" _Are you sure you want to see Granger next Saturday?" Elphaba asked nervously fiddling with her plait_

" _Positive" Harry replied staring at his pseudo sister straight in the eye "Don't worry I'm not turning my back on Daphne, the love boat with Granger has definitely sailed"_

" _I know" Elphaba said with an all knowing look "It's the fact she's projecting more than normal and that is dangerous"_

" _She's a mutant" Susan said blushing slightly "She's a pyrokinetic"_

" _Granger can generate fire?" Harry asked in a state of surprise sitting up and paying attention_

" _I'm pretty sure she can" Susan continued thinking about it "She can at least manipulate it"_

" _Is that why I keep wanting to ask her about Greece then?" Harry asked tilting his head slightly_

" _Definitely" Susan awncered "You have a second mutation which is near enough you on a whole...your an empath"_

" _An Empath?" Harry asked frowning slightly_

" _Why didn't I see it before" Elphaba exclaimed loudly "I kept wondering about all these random times you would instinctively know what to do or what to say for a person your an Empath, An empathy can hear or feel when someone else is in pain or needs something, sort of like a psychic for feelings"_

 _Harry nodded as he processed the information the urge to speak to Hermione about Greece subsiding enough that it wasn't a major concern anymore_

" _Do I have to follow through with my meeting with Granger?" Harry asked aloud "Or should I go through with it to bring Hermione in?"_

 _Susan and Elphaba looked at each other sharing a private psychic link for a moment._

" _Bring her in" Susan stated looking deadly serious_

" _Despite the fact I don't like her it's best we keep an eye on her" Elphaba stressed looking as serious as Susan. "It's either us or Dumbledore's noose"_

" _Might as well" Harry concluded as Daphne Neville and Luna walked through the door. "Hey guys right on time"_

" _Damm straight we are" Neville said with a grin as Daphne gave Harry a kiss on the cheek_

" _I have something to share with you all" Luna announced as Dobby Maeve and Olive popped into the room_

" _What is it?" Everyone asked all at once_

" _I'll tell you when we get home" Luna awncered cheekily and with that they all popped out of Hogwarts._

 _# # # # #_

" _Mermaids?" Harry choked out "We have to take what we miss back from Mermaids in the Black Lake"_

" _Yes" Luna replied pulling out her notebook and several books on Hogwarts as she did so "The song when played under water goes like this" Luna handed everyone a copy of the song she heard_

' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you have to look,_

 _To recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour - the prospects black_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'_

 _(Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire; Chapter 25: the Egg and the Eye, page 402)_

 _Harry read it three times before he fully memorised it. Cedric Victor and Fleur looked as terrified as he felt._

" _I won't let them harm any of you" Harry said without thinking looking at Daphne, Susan, Neville Luna and Elphaba "It would most likely be one of you as the 'thing' I'll sorely miss"_

" _Then they'll use my sister" Fleur gasped sadly "My little sister Gabrielle"_

" _They'll use Padma Patil for Me" Cedric admitted sheepishly crumbling his copy of the song nervously "We've been dating through this year after Chang shown who she really was"_

 _Harry knew she had been against him from the moment his name had come out of the cup. The shouting match within the Great Hall was rather impressive and Padma was a nice girl after all._

" _They'd most likely use my date for the ball whoever they are" Victor said after a moment "How would any of us last under water for an hour though?"_

 _Everyone froze in thought, trying to think of anything and everything that could aid them underwater. It took a moment before Neville got to his feet quickly and rushed into the room he shared with Harry, before coming back out again. He was carrying a book about underwater plants used in Herbology and potions._

" _Simple guys" He said aloud opening the book at a certain page and putting it on the coffee table for everyone to see "Gillyweed"_

 _It took everyone a moment for it to process the information before a collective smile formed on their faces._

" _Guys we have an idea" Harry said aloud as Sirius entered the Apartment with Gaby and pizza._

 _# # # ##_

Harry was brought back to the present as Neville stomped into the room yawning tiredly. Luna sat almost sprawled over the sofa reading several books to help with the second task. Daphne and Susan Harry surmised were still getting ready and Sirius stood at the kettle mumbling incoherently to himself. Elphaba sat opposite him a coffee in hand looking over paperwork herself a satisfied smile on her lips.

"What did you do to Sirius?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow

"If I told you, you'd have to use the cleaning charm on your mind" Elphaba replied her smile widening as Sirius got a goofy look on his face.

"I don't really want to know" Harry mumbled before draining his cup and put it in the sink.

Neville shuddered at the thought in his head before finishing off his tea and put his mug in the sink next to Harrys. Daphne and Susan appeared in the living room ready for the day's lesson as Luna gathered up her books and put them in her enchanted book-bag to read later. Harry and Elphaba slid the paperwork into their respective folders and slid them into their bags as everyone gathered in the hallway.

"Ready to go guys?" Susan asked as Daphne and Harry shared a kiss, Neville slid on his shoes and Luna slid on a Guns 'n' roses Jumper.

"Give me a sec" Elphaba said sliding back into the kitchen and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek and returning to them.

"You're going to have him around your little finger by Christmas aren't you?" Luna chirped happily as Dobby, Winkey, Olive and Maeve popped into view.

"Hopefully Luna" Elphaba replied taking Maeve's hand "Hopefully"

# # # # #

Lessons that day were frightenly epic. Sirius in his questionably infinite wisdom decided to buy Harry and friends Mundane Rock band jumpers. Luna had guns 'n' roses, Susan had Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Daphne wore a Nine Inch Nails Jumper, Harry had Nirvana Jumper, Neville cherished a Metallica jumper after listening to one of their songs and Elphaba wore a well worn and well loved Green day Jumper. Harry was pretty sure he heard Daphne and Elphaba alternately hum their band's songs in class just to annoy people. Harry had to admit it was a giggle to see Hermione get annoyed at the humming especially when Ron questioned Neville on Metallica during History of Magic which led to an hour long discussion on the best rock songs and bands ever. Part of Harry did feel sorry when Hermione stormed off in anger when the bell rang but he mainly didn't care.

Sitting down for Lunch attracted more attention especially when the other Champions sat down with them with three other people Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Marie D'bardeau and William Fitz-warren.

"Where did you get the jumpers from?" Cedric asked as lunch appeared in front of them

"They look awesome" Padma added with a smile appreciating Elphabas Jumper

"A music shop called HMV" Luna informed them without looking up from her book

"A friend of mine picked up a load of them" Elphaba said quickly knowing Lunas habit of telling the exact truth "one of his few good traits is knowing good music"

"Could we get one?" Marie asked in French accented English

Elphaba and Harry shared a knowing look before a plan formed in their minds.

They turned back to the little group

"What are you guys doing Hogsmede visit next weekend?" They asked at once

# # # # #

Dumbledore sat at the high table watching Harry Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table with the other Champions, their friends and several Hogwarts students. He noted Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting nearby and occasionally talked to by someone in the group before going back to their lunch. Albus frowned ever so slightly...He had been told last night by Severus Snape that the potions had been ready and handed to the house elves last night to put in their breakfasts. It was now lunch time and Harry was being a normal hungry fourteen year old boy talking with friends.

Albus saw the hungry look in Ginnys face as she stole look of Harry when she thought no one was looking and grinned to himself and he knew at least some of the potions had worked. Albus began planning what would happen after Harry and Ginny got together before he was pulled out of his revere by Harry walking up to Professor McGonagoll and asking for a private moment before the next lesson.

"Of Course Mr Potter" Minerva said kindly "Come to my office in ten..."

"I'm sure I could field your questions Mr Potter" Albus said butting in with a grandfatherly smile

"I'm sure you could Headmaster" Harry replied with a sudden coldness Albus felt he didn't deserve "But it's a private matter and I trust Professor McGonagoll to be discreet about it"

"Ten minuites in my office Mr Potter" Minerva replied a little too primly than was normal

"Thank you professor" Harry replied with a cool nod and left the high table to return to his ally and fan club.

"I had that under control Headmaster" Minerva said icily getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall leaving Albus a little bit stunned. Albus shook it off after a moment and turned back to his planning of continuing the Potter line before Voldemort returned. Hmm maybe he should question his friends and ally.

 _~Ten minuites later~_

Harry and his friends walked to Professor McGonagolls office with a skip in their steps and a hope in their hearts. It had been agreed that instead of going to Hogsmede the twelve of them...hopefully...would spend the day in Edinbrough getting Mundane prom dresses and suits for the Yule ball instead of robes, the moment Parvati heard this she begged to come along with her sister bumping the group up to thirteen. Harry had decided to give his robes to Ron and had already had them adjusted for his former Best Friend. It was the least he could do to maintain the semblance of friendship from his end. Harry knocked on McGonagolls door and waited. Harry hoped in his heart that Fleur and Victor could get permission from their head teachers.

"Enter" Came McGonagolls voice. Harry opened the door

"Professor It's me may my friends come in too?" Harry asked with a smile

"Certainly Harry come in" Minerva said kindly, calmer now than she was ten minuites ago at least.

"We've come to ask you something Aunt Minnie" Harry sad appealing to her as a nephew "We'd like to make a statement at the Yule Ball and dress in mundane prom dresses and Tuxedos"

"The only way we could get them is by going to Edinbrough next Weekend during the Hogsmede visit" Elphaba continued looking hopeful

"That way none of us would be in trouble" Cedric added ignoring the 'Aunt Minnie' quote

"Especially if you give us permission" Daphne added with a smile "The other champions are asking their headmasters to come"

"Plus we get extra adults in like my Grandmother" Neville put in at once looking dead set on it

"And my Aunt Amelia" Susan voiced happily

"Maybe even you could come with us" Luna added thoughtfully

"Please Professor" Padma and Parvati asked at once.

Minerva McGonagoll looked at the young man determined to make the most of a terrible situation and improve his life. Minerva couldn't quite decide to go with them, she couldn't have well said no to them since they were some of the best behaved students right now.

"You get to meet Gaby" Harry added with a smile making Minerva's mind up for her.

"I'll allow it" Minerva said at last making the whole group cry out in happiness "and I will definitely come with you"

# # # # #

 _~Twenty minuites time skip~_

Ron and Hermione sat before the headmaster confused and unsure as to why they were there, the two had been pulled out of Charms by the headmaster without even an excuse.

"Have we done something wrong Headmaster?" Hermione asked nervously twitching her foot.

"No you haven't Miss Granger" Albus replied with a grandfatherly smile "Neither you or Mr Weasley are in trouble I just wish to talk to you...Lemon Drop"

Both Ron and Hermione visibly relaxed and took some lemon drops each and ate one. Unbeknown to them they were drugged with a calming potion and a potion akin to the Imperious curse. Albus smiled as both Hermione and Rons eyes glazed over and they slumped in their seats.

"Now tell me everything you know about Harry Potter and everything he's doing" he ordered taking out a charmed quill note takers used and set it on a stack of parchment. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

 _~ two hour time skip~_

Albus sat fuming at his desk after he modified the memories and put a controlling spell over one of the dazed Gryffindors he sent to the hospital wing. They had not been proper friends with Harry for almost two months now. Since Harry preferred the company of his Ally by Oath Elphaba Hardbroom, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones Luna Lovegood and the other possible prophesised boy Neville Longbottom. They had also told him of several students in Gryffindor house acting stranger than normal Including the Creevey Brothers and Angelina Johnson which made Hermione twitch slightly. Albus fumed as he thought this over, it was highly probable they were magical mutants and thus a threat to the wizarding world, what also bugged him was Ron stating that Neville and Harry were often the last in and often the first out of the dorm He wasn't even a hundred percent sure how often they slept in their dorm.

Albus Dumbledore sat fuming furiously for a moment before going over the parchment transcript of everything they said. He had to know everything about Harry before he completely slipped out of his Grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: Revelations, An extraordinary outing and nightmares.

 _All Characters belong to their respective Authors._

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man Saturday morning. His plans for the Dursleys to keep Harry down were crushed and had been for years, Minerva had allowed Harry and Cedric with a few 'friends' to go to Edinbrough instead of Hogsmede next weekend and on top of that he couldn't find Harry or his supposed 'friends' anywhere. As Saturday breakfast happened around him Albus' mind was pulled back to last night as he had a rather confusing yet hopeful meeting with Molly Weasley, an annoying meeting the Dursleys for the first time in almost fourteen years, the disastrous meeting in Gringotts with Burchoke.

 _FLASHBACK:_

" _Molly?" Albus called out hopefully from the fireplace of the Weasley home an ache beginning to set into his knees as Molly came into view._

" _Headmaster" Molly squeaked dropping the basket of clothing she held "What can I do you for?"_

" _May I come through and speak with you privately?" He asked politely_

" _Yes, Yes of course Arthurs at work still he won't be back for another hour" Molly replied picking up her basket of washing and setting it on a chair out of the way allowing Albus to come through with ease._

" _I have a few questions Molly that I hope won't take too long" Albus said taking the seat Molly offered gratefully_

" _What kind of questions?" Molly asked nervously sitting opposite the headmaster and flicking her wand to the kettle so it could boil and make the tea._

" _This is about Harry Potter Molly" Albus said after a moment deciding to be frank with his accomplice "and what he says about his childhood and what he does during his summers?"_

" _He doesn't speak much about his childhood whenever he's with us" Molly awncered with thoughtful honesty "Though he has had mentioned spending time with his relatives which has ended badly before coming to see us and mentioning spending time with a_ _ **Slytherin**_ _"_

 _Albus mentally smiled at this as Molly spat out the word Slytherin. Molly was the epitomite Gryffindor with a healthy dose of Prejudice against Slytherin and against the natural order of things. So Harry at least spent part of his summer with Elphaba Hardbroom. He recalled Elphaba having a common primary school with Harry so she would naturally live within the area Harry did._

" _The Slytherin in question is Elphaba Hardbroom, a muggle raised Half-blood just like Harry" Albus informed her "I have a feeling they recognised each other during the summer after first year and at least had someone to talk to of our world"_

" _At least she's a half-blood" Molly said nodding with grudging acceptance, placing a cup of tea in front of the headmaster. At least when she and her family weren't around a witch with partially pure magical blood was. "She still isn't my Ginny though"_

" _No she isn't Molly, Thank you for the tea" Albus said mentally grinning further taking a sip of the tea "Are you still conditioning Miss Genevra with the love, loyalty and lust potions?, and feeding Harry them whenever he's here"_

" _Yes of course" Molly replied with a demented look in her eyes "I make sure to not over do it, we want Ginny alive as well as Harry for long enough to conceive a baby and live to raise as a proper Lord Potter, Harry is no longer needed after that"_

 _Albus grinned and clinked his cup of tea against Molly's cup, before draining the full cup._

" _I thank you Molly for the tea but now I must go" Albus informed her "I have to meet with Petunia Dursley"_

" _Of course headmaster" Molly said collecting the cups and putting them in the sink "Do you still want me to continue brewing loyalty and lust potions for harry?"_

" _Please Molly" Albus replied changing his robes to muggle attire "Although wait until nearer to May to brew them and administer them, I have Severus brewing Loyalty potions to tune Sirius Black and Harry to me"_

" _Of course Headmaster" Molly replied happily "I will see you near Christmas"_

" _Of course" Albus said bowing slightly and leaving through the back door to apperate to little Whinging._

 _# # # # #_

 _Albus walked down the street of Privet drive little whinging dressed in an outlandish muggle suit. Women from number twelve and number six peered out at him from front room windows and the Lady at number two frowned at him from her front garden as he walked up the driveway to Number four. He knocked on the door politely and calmly waited. Petunia Dursley opened the door frowned then tried to slam the door in his face. Dumbledore placed a hand on the door and held his wand in the other an angry look on his face._

" _We could do this the hard way or the easy way Petunia your choice" Dumbledore warned quietly._

 _Petunia caught the women of the street looking at her from their houses before deciding to let the abomination of a headmaster in._

" _Fine" she hissed opening the door to let him in "It must be quick though, Dudley is out and Vernon is due home any moment"_

 _Dumbledore entered number four before Petunia closed the front door and lead him to the living room._

" _What is this about?" Petunia asked gesturing to sit down before perching on the armchair nervously_

" _This is about your nephew Harry Potter" Dumbledore began_

" _What about him?" Petunia spat angrily "I haven't seen the freak in nearly two years, since he blew up my sister-in-law"_

" _You haven't seen him...In two years" Dumbledore stumbled beginning to get angry "When I placed him with you it was to be until he was seventeen...Where has he been living if not with you?"_

" _He's been emancipated for years his minder now is Gabrielle Cilantro, by law_ _ **I have**_ _to see him for two weeks every summer" Petunia informed him a small glint of glee in her eyes as all his plans for Harry fell apart. "But when he was seven he had been adopted from us by Josie Hardbroom-Warren after two years of costly court battles, even more money we had to spend on the freak"_

 _Dumbledore stood up anger filling his every fibre abusing the air to cackle and Petunia to shrink back in fear. He angrily pulled out his wand and shooting an imobulus and viewing all her memories of the event with legimencey._

" _You stupid woman you've ruined everything for the greater good" He stormed unfreezing her and storming out of number four and back up Privet drive before apperating away from Little Whinging, leaving a crying Petunia Dursley sitting in her living room wondering over her life._

 _# # # # #_

 _Albus stormed through Diagon Alley seriously annoyed enough to be beyond angry, for years Albus Dumbledore thought his Pawn was where he was supposed to be during the summer. But he wasn't, Elphaba Hardbroom and her family were becoming more and more threatening to his plans for Harry Potter and the greater good. Albus mounted the steps to Gringotts and entered the large Bank._

 _Storming up to the nearest empty goblin who happened to be Griphook he coughed loudly and tried to look impressive and kind._

" _I wish to see Account master Burchoke Teller" He said a little more forcefully than he meant to_

" _On what goal, Mr Dumbledore?" Griphook asked laying down his quill and looking up at the Headmaster._

" _I wish to talk to him about Mr Potters accounts due to being his magical guardian"_

" _I am afraid I cannot do that due to Mr Potter not being here" Griphook informed him "Due to several frauds committed to a couple of accounts due to Magical Guardians the law has been changed to Protect our clients...Especially Lord Potter"_

" _Mr Potter informed me himself to come to Gringotts to get some money for him" Albus lied smoothly "I wish to speak to Burchoke to give him a full bank balance as well"_

" _I'm afraid we cannot allow that Mr Dumbledore" Burchoke said announcing his arrival "I have met with Lord Potter and since both the Ministry, yourself and his previous physical guardians in the mundane world have granted him his Emancipation he has closed off his accounts to any and all Magical guardians he has, and since Lord Black is his Magical guardian and not you Mr Dumbledore he was all for it"_

 _Albus felt his anger level rise as he processed what Griphook and Burchoke had said...then it hit him from the oath Elphaba Hardbroom had said to Harrys Announcement and what he had learned this evening. Harry knew Albus was cheating him out of money...but how Harry had a Mail re-direct around him and had done so for years._

" _Leave Mr Dumbledore before we either throw you out of arrest you for causing trouble" Burchoke ordered angrily "Don't come back until you need money from your own account"_

 _Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Wizard of the Wizgenmort and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW was then promptly thrown out of Gringotts. Albus apparated back to Hogwarts and sulked in his rooms for the rest of the night. Not noticing the small Potter house elf Maeve following him back to Hogwarts and apperating to her Master._

 _END FLASHBACK._

Dumbledore was brought back to the present by Karkeroff asking about the hostages he would be using for Diggory and Harry, He mentally sighed and turned to his fellow headmaster so he could awncer him.

# # # # #

Harry Potter the bane of The Headmaster stood in the room of requirement waiting for Hermione. Thanks to Neville, the champions and their allies now had enough Gillyweed to scope out the mermaid village in the black lake and to test their swimming prowess. They planned to have full use of the black lake and warming charms right up until a week before the second task. Fleur informed her parents to be wary of any request of Madame Maxine's to use her sister as Hostage. Daphne, Susan Luna, Neville and Padma had agreed to be hostages when the time came. Elphaba hung back looking a bit green at the thought of being underwater for more than an hour. Dance lessons had continued as Cedric paired up with Padma, Daphne was with Harry and Neville asked Luna. Fleur was asked by Rodger Davis from Ravenclaw and accepted. After being asked by a few boys from sixth year they didn't know Susan was asked by Victor and Elphaba called on Lee Jordan to be dance partners. They could at least predict what was generally happening over the next three months.

The door to the room of requirement opened and Hermione entered the room with an excited Luna behind her. Harry half expected the little lunge of love for Hermione to rise up...but it didn't as a longing for Daphne to be there reared its head instead. Harry knew at once it was merely platonic friendship he wanted from the brainy Gryffindor.

"Welcome to the room of requirement Hermione" Harry called out attracting Hermione's attention as Luna bounded up to him for a hug.

"This is incredible" Hermione whispered wondrously staring around the room again.

"Isn't it" Luna replied grinning wishing for a few chairs next to the fireplace and sitting down in her favourite.

"Sit down Hermione" Harry said gently "We want to hear _everything_ about Greece"

"Everything?" Hermione asked wincing slightly at how harry said it as she sat down.

"Hermione we know you're a mutant" Luna said kindly with a soft friendly smile as Harry sat down

"You...You do?" Hermione sputtered in surprise turning pale as she did so

"Both Elphaba, Luna and I we not sure" Harry admitted sheepishly "Elphaba heard you projecting and Luna thought she overheard some conversations of yours with your father indicating it"

Hermione hung her head in shame as she began tearing up before it snapped up again

"Hardbroom heard me projecting?" She asked frowning slightly "But that means"

' _That I'm a mutant'_ Elphaba projected into the conversation _'A Psychic Mutant to be in fact Granger so is Susan, I'm listening very carefully'_

Hermione winced as she thought of the wheelchair psycic she'd met in her childhood and a vauge thought of Dumbledore sprang its head before she shook it away

"Susan can sense other mutants both magical and mundane" Harry informed hera faint smile on his lips "she was the one who confirmed it for us, I have empathic mutation and the mutation of tongues...I can communicate with people in their own language after three days of hearing it nonstop"

"Do...Do you have a mutation Luna?" Hermione asked the petit Ravenclaw managing to change the conversation, Luna merely smiled and faded through the chair and out of sight. Hermione began to wonder why she was looking at a chair before Luna re-appeared again, startling her.

"Phasing mutation" Luna added with a grin "I can phase through walls, furniture and from people's minds...I'm working to cover a whole group of people without thinking about it"

"We heard of your father Last year Hermione" Harry began attracting Hermiones attention again "Since there are several students in Hogwarts with mutations mainly Mundane-borns and half bloods, which for magical kicks in at least around fourteen to fifthteen instead of the mundane age of seventeen...a few mentioned talking to a Mr Granger and since you told me once of your parents separating when you were six we made the connection"

"There's the occasional Full-Blood who will need help" Luna continued "Like myself and Susan, who have mainly minor mutations or weird ones"

They let Hermione process the information for a moment and clear away her tears. Harry summoned Dobby with some drinks and a snack or two.

"Do you want to talk about Greece now?" Harry asked handing her a glass of chilled orange juice to help her composure.

"I...I can do that" Hermione said haltingly and began to tell them everything.

Twenty minuites after Hermione began Noise could be heard from the corridor outside as Elphaba and Susan came running in with Daphne, Neville and a small House elf on their heels.

"Sorry to interrupt granger but this can't wait" Elphaba said angrily letting everyone catch their breath

"What's wrong?" Harry asked noting the tenseness in Elphabas shoulders.

"Dumbledore knows of our childhood" She simply replied in a hard tone which reached her eyes. Harry tensed himself.

"How much?" He asked icily making Hermione wince again

"Everything" Elphaba replied turning towards Hermione with just about concealed anger "And it started with Granger and Weasley"

# # # # #

It took them a week of dodging Dumbledore competently, Securing Harrys lordship and covering the rest of their tracks well enough to deny anything Dumbledore was going to blame them on for Harry to feel comfortably sure that whatever Dumbledore wanted to pull out of their heads was covered. Harry thought back to the previous Saturday and felt guilty when Hermione eventually broke down enough after Elphabas intense grilling to admit both she and Ron had been pulled into Dumbledore's office two days previously to be questioned, Hermione admitted they both took some lemon drops that were offered. Hermione remarked that her mind went fuzzy and she wasn't entirely sure what she had said or done, all she remembered afterwards was leaving the Headmasters office to go to the hospital wing for a headache. A Stony faced Harry let Hermione cry it off and for Susan and Maeve to take her to the hospital wing for a calming potion.

Since it was Friday morning the group wanted to make a statement to Dumbledore personally. The six of them waited for the majority of the students to be in the Great hall before walking in just like Harry and Elphaba did on the first of November. They swept up either side of the Slytherin table this time and sat down to eat. Harry tried to ignore the sad look Hermione was giving them and the look of Horror Ron was giving them. Dumbledore stared at the group as they ate in quiet conversation, the headmaster talked with Severus Snape for a moment before Snape walked down from the high table and over to the group.

"I hope you realise you're at the wrong table Potter" Snape drawled trying to look important

"I am well aware of this Professor Snape" Harry replied honestly "But we were invited by Miss Hardbroom and Miss Greengrass to sit for breakfast as payment for letting them sit with us"

"None the less Potter the Headmaster wishes to speak with you after breakfast" Snape continued with a frown on his face

"I will speak to the Headmaster when I need to and when I am ready to" Harry replied honestly finishing off his food "and if the headmaster wanted to talk he can come over himself and ask like an adult"

Snape huffed angrily and walked back up to the high table and the headmaster. Harry felt a small amount of joy as Dumbledore began looking angry. As they got up to leave, the other three champions and their friends joined them. Albus Dumbledore stopped them at the door out of the Great Hall.

"Harry my boy a word if you please" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone "Alone if possible"

"It's Lord Potter to you Headmaster Dumbledore" Harry replied hotly "and if you wish to talk you must tell me in what subject? If it's school worries I request Professors McGonagoll and Flitwick in the room, If it's the tournement I expect the other Headmasters and the other champions to be there...It this is due to my life outside this establishment, you have no say where I can or cannot go, or what time I can or cannot leave. If it's a threat to my life inside and/or outside I require Account Master Burchoke and Lord Black with me as well as Heiress' Hardbroom and Greengrass as well Professor McGonagoll, if it's none of those circumstances you have no need to speak with me"

Harry and his friends made to leave as Dumbledore tried to stop them

"This is about your housing outside of Hogwarts Harry My boy...You're in danger of..."

"Are you daft as well as stupid Headmaster Dumbledore?" Elphaba asked with an angry frown "The Lord Potter has laid out the means to talk to him on the three subjects you as Headmaster can talk to him about. If you wish to request to talk to him as Supreme Mugwump then another member of the ICW should be there. Or if you request to talk to him as Chief Wizard of the Wizgenmort then at least another Lord, Baron or seat holder must be there as well as their heirs as witnesses"

Dumbledore looked over the Great Hall and became aware of the students and teachers watching them with intent and interest, He looked to Harry and suddenly knew Harry wanted the attention

"If this is about your supposed Magical Guardianship over me Headmaster Dumbledore" Harry began with a smug yet knowing glint in his eyes "plus you're regular stealing money from my accounts for paying your lackeys and your own gain _AND_ forbidding giving me the required information I need as Lord Potter. Then you owe me an apology and _A LOT_ of money"

Dumbledore almost whimpered as he saw Harrys emerald green eyes flash dangerously as his allies seamed to bulk up in defence around him. Dumbledore saw an angry looking Minerva approaching them with Madame Maxine and Karkeroff on her heals. Harry seemed to relax as Minerva got to their side

"You know what to do if you wish to speak with me Headmaster" Harry almost spat turning to Minerva signalling the end to the conversation.

Dumbledore skulked away in shame as the Great Hall went back to talking to each other.

"Ready to go Mr Potter?" Minerva asked with a smile

"Of Course Professor McGonagoll" Harry replied with a smile "We have a date to keep after all"

The thirteen students and three teachers left the Halls of Hogwarts and took a carriage to Hogsmede before going through the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks for The Wand and Cauldron in Edinbrough.

# # # # #

Harry and Elphaba shared many a knowing look as they walked through the streets of Edinbrough looking for the Dress Shops for Proms and Weddings. They almost Lost Padma and Parvati for two hours, when they came across a Dress shop for those of Indian Decent. By Lunchtime they had also had suits for Victor, his friend William, Cedric and Neville and Harry was sure Karkeroff had one for himself. They also had Dresses for Luna, Susan, Marie and surprisingly Professor McGonagoll. They still needed a tuxedo and dresses for Harry, Daphne, Fleur and Elphaba but for now they were having McDonalds for lunch.

"This is the best food I've had for ages" Cedric said loudly munching his third burger and earning a happy look from the staff behind the tills.

"Best not eat too much Cedric" Elphaba chuckled munching on her third helping of chips "Padma would like you pretty for the ball"

Both Padma and Cedric blushed slightly as everyone around them chuckled for a moment.

"Let us finish up here so we can get the last few dresses" Professor McGonagoll said to the group clearing up her rubbish and dropping it in the nearby bin. Everyone finished eating and cleared up behind them as they left.

"Where's the last place we need to go?" Pavarti asked Elphaba as the group left the McDonalds and walked down the high street.

"One particular place in question Pav" Elphaba replied leading the group into a smaller shop nearby "Macy McGonagolls"

Minerva stopped in the street to stare at her student and the store as everyone entered the front door Harry hung back letting Madame Maxine enter the shop.

"Are you coming Professor?" he asked with a small encouraging smile as he held out his hand. Minerva McGonagoll transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts took hold of her favourite student and entered the dress shop owned by her own son and Daughter-in-law.

# # # # #

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore sat in his office fuming over his ruined plans and trying his hardest to change the situation to fit his control. Perhaps he should bump um the marriage contract to Ginny Weasley and getting the Potter heir as of right now it seemed the best option.

# # # # #

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER EIGHT OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER NINE UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

mwinter1 : Ask and you shall receive...loving your picture.

magitech: Don't Panic, you'll get your awncer in upcoming chapters. Since the teachers don't know the Champions are working together on it they would at least try.

sh777: you are welcome.

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	9. Chapter 9: THE YULE BALL

CHAPTER NINE: THE YULE BALL, A DEATH AND CALLING TWO MARRAIGES.

 _ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS._

 _#_

" _ANOTHER LANGUAGE":_ _I will be using this to portray another language mainly French...Since I failed French, I'm not going to butcher it here...so enjoy._

Harry stood at a Mirror in the fourth year Gryffindor dorm room shifting his tuxedo to fit and look perfectly. Neville stood at the other mirror making sure his suit looked perfect. The groups decided being in their dorms the night of the Yule ball was the better idea before leaving afterwards with Professor McGonagoll to head to Black Island in the Caribbean.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Ron asked from the bathroom door wearing Harrys green robes "me wearing these robes"

"Of course" Harry replied at once making Ron shut up quickly

"Since I've decided to make a statement with my clothes alongside Neville I thought I'd give you a hand in at least having new robes"

Ron nodded and took over the mirror from Neville. The green robes actually suited Ron in a weird way, Harry was happy he got Rons clothes size to change the robes for him at Macys Wizarding and mundane dress store. Harry thought back to that Friday at Macy McGonagolls and hoped that Aunt Minnie would forgive them and would be there at the ball in her new dress.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _The shop was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside showing many styles for both men and women from both worlds and a fusion of both in many sizes. Elphaba, Daphne and Fleur were amongst the womans mundane section looking at many dresses. Harry had a feeling they would find the right dresses that would suit them and show off their beauty, wealth and power._

" _Would you like help with anything?" A young woman asked with a French accent appearing from the back room with an older man at her side._

" _We'll ask if we need help" Daphne and Elphaba replied simultaneously before earning giggles around the group and going back to looking through the racks with help from Luna, Susan and Marie._

" _Mother?" the man asked staring at Minerva McGonagoll as the students, Karkeroff and Madame Maxime shifted out of the way to give the semblance of space._

" _Hello Macy" Minerva said nervously shifting under her only son's gaze "Nice shop you have here"_

 _Macy McGonagoll stood there scrutinizing his mother for a few minuites looking like he was deciding either to throw her out or invite her in and hug her...the need for closure of whatever hurts had happened won out and Macy McGonagoll closed the gap between him and his mother and hugged her. Harry and Elphaba smiled at each other knowingly before going back to what they were looking for._

 _Over the next three hours both Macy and His wife Cecille found both Harry and Nevilles Tuxedos a dress for Madame Maxine (Surprisingly) and a stunning baby blue backless Prom Dress for Fleur. Macy had also fixed Harrys green dress robes to fit Ron's mesurements with a flick of his wand._

 _Harry turned to around as he fitted the robes back into his bag as Cecille Daphne and Elphaba re-appeared from the changing rooms their dresses covered by the clothed hangers._

" _I hope it goes well Mademoiselles" Cecille said in her accented English as the bills were totted up and paid for._

" _I'll send an owl mother" Macy said giving the now happier Minerva another hug before seeing the group leave the shop._

 _Minerva pulled Harry aside as the group re-appeared in Hogsmede, Daphne and the others pulled themselves aside as Cedric Padma and Pavarti said goodbye and vanished up the stairs. Madame Maxine pulled Fleur and Marie aside for a moment and took them back out to the Beauxbatons coach. Karkeroff did the same with Victor and William and headed back to the Durmstrang ship._

" _I want to thank you for today Harry" She said quietly "There were issues between myself and my son for many years that were started to be sorted out today thanks to you"_

" _Er...You're welcome Aunt Minnie" Harry replied after a moment and got a hug in response._

 _Minerva smiled as she let harry go and left the students in the entrance hall. Harry became thoughtful as he and his friends slid into a side room, called the house elves and apparated away._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Ready to go Harry?" Neville asked with a smile placing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah...sure" Harry replied and they left for the entrance hall collecting Lee Jordan on the way.

# # # # #

Lee Jordan paced nervously as he waited with Neville and Harry in the Entrance Hall. Fleur stood off to one side with Victor, Cedric, Padma, Susan and Rodger Davis. Rodger looked a bit out of place but at first glance seamed settled within the group.

"Stop pacing Lee you're making me nervous" Neville stated shifting himself as Couples from all three schools walked past them into the great hall.

Ron and Hermione walked past with Hermione looking rather phenomenal in her periwinkle robes and sleek hair. Ron looked a lot better in new robes and it seemed to give him the confidence he needed too.

"Wow look at them" Neville breathed staring at the stairs.

Harry and Lee turned to the stairs and watched as Daphne, Luna and Elphaba approached them, each wearing prom dresses each suited to. Whilst Susan wore Yellow with a fitted corset Luna wore an aquamarine dress with a sweetheart neckline corset, Elphaba wore a backless slinked dress with a halter neck with fell to the floor. Daphne in Harrys mind was the most stunning she wore emerald green dress similar to Elphabas but without a halter neck, Daphne had a sweetheart neckline.

Lee Jordan swallowed summoning up his Gryffindor courage and walked to Elphaba. Elphaba smiled took Lees arm waved at Harry and Neville and waltzed into the Great Hall. Neville too shook himself and lead Luna into the great hall after flourishing a white rose and gave it to her.

Harry walked slowly to Daphnes side wide eyed and speechless; he too flourished a white rose and gave a warm smile.

"You look phenomenal Daphne" Harry began after a moment of summoning up his courage. As Daphne leant forwards and kissed his cheek

"Just wait until tomorrow at our wedding" Daphne purred into his ear before drawing back and giggling at Harrys blushing face.

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagoll called bringing all the Champions together after the last few straggling students entered the Great Hall. Harry felt a small burst of Gryffindor pride at his head of house for she wore the dress bought at Macys.

"If you line up pair by pair I'll give the signal then you may enter" she informed the group before standing by the doors.

It was Decided Fleur and Rodger would go first followed by Cedric and Padma then by Victor and Susan, Harry and Daphne would go last. Within two minuites of lining up Minerva gestured the eight of them forwards to the sound of joyous music starting to play. The students around them cheered as the Champions and their dates walked to the dance floor and took their positions. When the waltz started up Harry and Daphne waltzed perfectly, at the right moment everyone switched partners Harry thanked whoever was listening that Rodger accepted it when they suggested that to him at the last minuites. As Lee, Elphaba, Neville and Luna joined the dancing they changed again until everyone was back with their original partners. Students and teachers fell in time with each other and as the music drew to a close everyone clapped and cheered for each other.

 _~ Three hour time skip~_

It was nearing Eleven o'clock as the ball was beginning to wind down. The Wizarding band the Weird sisters began playing their final three pieces for the night as Harry and Daphne began rounding up the other champions and their friends. As far as they could tell the ball had been a tremendous success with all three schools mixing well...apart from Ron...despite having a date with Hermione, dancing one or two songs as well as eating amazing food. Ron mainly sat off to one side pouting as he watched Harry dance with Daphne and the other girls of the cabal with a jealous look in his eyes. Harry even managed a dance with Hermione after pulling her aside with Elphaba and apologising for the other week. Hermione apologised too before accepting a dance from Victor and Cedric then going back to find Ron. Harry had sighed loudly when he witnessed the Shouting match in the entrance hall not ten minuites previously. He sat with Hermione long enough to stop her crying and sent off to bed.

As Fleur entered the side room where the Tournement mess started with Minerva McGonagoll Harry called Dobby and the other house elves. He looked to the others with a smile before looking to Daphne.

"Ready to change the world?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"Definitely" Daphne replied grinning as the group were apparated out of Hogwarts and to the Apartment to hopefully pick up four more people

# # # # #

 _~12:30pm That Day~_

Sirius Black walked though the Ministry of Magic under disguise as Nigel Grim. Whilst his Godson and his young betrothed were busy getting said godson and the other champions through the Tournement with the aid of their friends and occasional help from him. What Sirius was mainly focusing on was getting freed through the legal system getting help from both Susan Bones and Fleur Delacour. Susan's aunt was Amelia bones head of the Auror department and Fleurs father was Jean-Paul Delacour Head lawyer in the French Ministry of Magic. The four of them discussed several legal ways to get Sirius in to the Ministry of Magic unharmed and into Amelia's custody without Fudges blundering interference and Dumbledore sticking his long crooked nose in where it wasn't needed or belonged. The best plan of action they thought up was to bring Sirius in under disguise as another person accompanied by Jean-Paul. They had decided to use the excuse of _'Nigel Grim'_ having information of Sirius Black and needed to speak with Amelia Bones immediately and since he was French Jean-Paul was here to translate.

The plan worked perfectly as the two men walked through security within a blink of an eye and were in the lifts being taken to the Auror Department on Floor 3. The lift was empty

" _This is too easy"_ Sirius said in French _"I'm getting Nervous"_

" _I'm not surprised it's easy"_ Jean-Paul replied facing Sirius _"The English Ministry has been lax for a very long time"_

The two men reached floor three without stopping at other floors. They stepped out and for the briefest moment Sirius had a flicker of nostalgia as he looked over the Auror floor. Aurors of the skeletal crew at their respective desks working over reports or sharing news of what was happening in the world and giving opinions like there was no tomorrow. Jean-Paul stopped a dark skinned man Sirius was sure was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Excuse me could you point me to Madame Bones' office please?" Jean-Paul asked in near perfectly accent free English

"Of course it's the third office on the left" Kingsley replied pointing to the right door

"Ok thank you sir" Jean-Paul replied gratefully. Kingsley nodded and nodded to Sirius

Sirius had a sinking feeling Kingsley knew who he was as he turned away and went to his station. The two men walked to Amelia's office and knocked on her door.

"Enter" Amelia barked out instead of calling out. Jean-Paul opened the door and let Sirius in before closing it behind himself.

"About time you got here" Amelia said shooting a locking spell and intruder spell at the door as well as sending a revealing spell to check for recording spells. When it revealed nothing Amelia was satisfied "You may sit down gentlemen, and you can drop the disguise Sirius"

Both men sat down as Sirius revealed him-self.

"I have the questions we agreed upon as well as Veritaserum, Its antidote and a dicta quill" Amelia began sliding a copy of the questions over to Sirius and Jean-Paul to double-check.

"Everything is in Order Amy" Sirius replied before holding out his hands "Should we cuff me before the questioning or after?"

"Before" Amelia replied thinking it over "Best option as we can state the way we got you in as the safest option to not cause panic"

Sirius nodded and accepted the magical suppression cuffs. He took the Veritaserum and went wide eyed and slack in his chair

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?" Amelia asked

"Yes" Sirius replied

"When were you born?"

"1961"Sirius replied

Amelia double checked the awncers and nodded to Jean-Paul and activated the Dicta quill.

"This is Jean-Paul Delacour Head lawyer of the French ministry of magic" Jean-Paul began causing the Dicta Quill to come alive. "I have in the room Amelia Bones Head of the English Auror forces and Law department in the English Ministry of Magic, and Supposed Criminal Sirius Black, in custody, Veritaserum has been administered and the test questions awncered truthfully"

Amelia nodded to Jean-Paul when he looked at her revealing the quill was doing its job so Jean-Paul continued

"Sirius Black, Where were you on the night of October 31st 1981?" Jean-Paul asked

"I was in my Apartment for the most of the night until I went looking for a friend Peter Pettigrew" Sirius replied in monotone

"And why did you go looking for him?" came the next question

"Because I had a strange feeling my friends were in danger so I went to check on them"

"Were you aware of the Potters being under a Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes"

"Where you the Secret Keeper as many people assume?" Amelia jumped in

"No" Sirius replied

"Then who was the Secret Keeper?" Amelia asked with a slight frown

"Peter Pettigrew, I was too obvious a person to be so, Peter was a lot less so"

"What happened after Voldemort attacked the potters?" Jean-Paul continued

"I realised Pettigrew was the spy we feared instead of our friend Remus Lupin" Sirius replied "So I went after him instead of looking after my Godson"

"What Happened then?" Amelia asked

"I cornered Pettigrew in a crowded street and he began shouting babble about how I was a traitor to the Potters then shot a spell at the gas lines just behind him...He disappeared into the sewers in is Animagus form"

"What is Mr Pettigrew's Animagus form?" Jean-Paul asked intrigued

"A rat"

"How did Mr Pettigrew become a rat Animagus?"

"We Learned it together Myself, Pettigrew and Lord James Potter"

"When did this happen?" Amelia jumped in

"Through years 3-5 at Hogwarts"

"For what Reason?"

"To support our friend Remus Lupin as he changed during the full moon"

"What happened after Pettigrew blew up half the street?"

"I was caught by Aurors and charged on the street with assisted murder of the Potters and murder of Pettigrew"

"Were you given a trial under the old regime?" Amelia asked curiously

"Never"

"What do you remember after the aurors 'catching you?" Jean-Paul jumped in taking control again

"Waking up in Azkerban two months later"

"How did you escape Azkerban July 18th 1993?" Jean-Paul asked with a tilt of his head

"By changing into my Animagus form a grim"

"Why did you escape?"

"To go after Pettigrew since I saw him on the newspaper given to me By the Minister, I wanted to do what I was actually imprisoned for"

"What happened on the night of May 14th 1993 at Hogwarts?"

"I attempted to kill Peter Pettigrew in the shrieking shack on the Hogwarts grounds both Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin witnessed parts of the conversation but was knocked out when he pushed the wrong buttons of my godson Harry Potter. Harry stopped me Killing Pettigrew stating it was better to hand the traitor over to the authorities...Unfortunately Remus changed due to the full moon which caused the traitor Pettigrew to escape"

"How did you escape from Hogwarts?"

"On the back of a Hippogriff called Buckbeak due to the help of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on the orders of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore"

Amelia had a sudden thought

"Who Cast the Fidelius charm?" She blurted out before she could stop herself

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Did you ever work for or ever support Lord Voldemort?"

"Never" Sirius spat even being under Veritaserum they could tell the anger in Sirius' voice at the mere thought of it.

"Madame Bones will administer the Veritaserum antidote; this is the end of the initial Questioning of suspected Criminal Sirius Black on December 24th 1994"

Sirius raised his hands to rub his face as Amelia cast a drying and copying spells over the parchment with all the questions and awncers.

"What Happens now?" Sirius asked gaining his mental faculty back almost instantly

"We call the Jury tonight and get you free" Amelia awncered writing down a note for Kingsley Shacklebolt and another for every member she needed for the Jury

"Now" she continued sending the notes off to be owled out quickly "Tell me about this Lord Black nonsense and this modified marriage contract you have with Heiress Hardbroom"

"Of course Amy" Sirius replied with a grin and launched into his tale.

It took an hour to get the Trial Jury together since it was Christmas Eve, and the majority of the jury they needed hated being disturbed at this time.

"Why have you called this Jury together Madame Bones?" Albus Dumbledore asked sounding slightly annoyed to be called away from Hogwarts and the Tournement.

"I wish to address a mistake that happened Thirteen years ago" Amelia replied loudly and clearly "A Mistake that was made by this court and the previous administration"

"And what is this Mistake?" Fudge asked jumping in to seam important

"The supposed trial and wrongful incarceration of Lord Sirius Black" Amelia announced in reply "Mr Black was brought in by Monsieur Jean-Paul Delacour of the French Ministry earlier today to settle this farce, I have placed before you the questions agreed upon and were asked by myself and Mr Delacour, If you wish I will bring the prisoner forwards for a second round of Veritaserum to confirm the questions and awncers"

"Of course Madame Bones" Albus replied looking shaken "Bring him forwards"

"Bring the Prisoner" Amelia called out to the door as Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks pulled Sirius forwards and set him in the chair. Albus half expected the chair to bind him to it, but it didn't

"Let us start then" Albus announced giving into the inevitable "Guards Administer the Veritaserum"

Amelia and Jean-Paul looked at each other and began the questions again.

#

Four hours later the Wizgenmort July pronounced Sirius Black free and to be known as Lord Sirius Black, He was to be compensated G1500 for every year he was jailed wrongfully minus the G800, 000 for being an illegal Animagus. Sirius didn't care He was free; he was to marry a girl twenty years his junior to continue his house and hers. He would be able to be there for his Godson when he was needed. Now was the time to plan the next two weeks and get out of here. Sirius groaned as Albus approached him after the trial

"Sirius may I have a word?" He asked a grim yet determined look on his face.

#

 _~11pm the apartment~_

In the six hours since his four hour trial at the wizgenmort and Albus too many names Dumbledore attempt to interfere and his grateful rescue in the form of Amelia, Jean-Paul and Lady Augusta Longbottom. Sirius had sent Dobby with Kreacher to the manor on Black island in the Caribbean to set up for Harry and Daphne's wedding the next day and invited Amelia, the Delacours and Lady Longbottom out for dinner. He ended up extended the wedding invites to Jean-Paul and Madame Delacour as well as their second daughter Gabrielle knowing Fleur would be there anyway. Amelia held an invite sent by Harry as did Lady Augusta. The luggage had been packed and sent to the island along with Winky, Olive and Maeve as well as Lady Augusta, Madame Delacour and Gabrielle.

Amelia and Jean-Paul sat talking amongst themselves with cups of herbal tea in their hands, Dobby and Kreacher popped back in stating everything was ready for the wedding tomorrow and the wedding on New Year's Day as well as the six days in between for everyone to have a nice holiday. Sirius was tapping his foot nervously his patience beginning to wear thin as he noticed a small barn owl flying through the sky to the apartment. He jumped to his feat and opened the window to the living room. The owl landed on the table and stuck its foot out to Sirius; he removed the small roll of parchment before letting it fly off again.

"Who's the note form Sirius?" Amelia asked hearing the noise of Harry and his friends in the hallway outside the apartment, Sirius opened the letter and his eyes widened as the front door opened

' _Sirius,_

 _Bring my daughter to St Thomas' Her Grandfather, My Father Ebenezer is dying and close to Death._

 _Come quickly,_

 _Constance'_

Sirius looked up from the note he held in his hands to the arriving kids coming through the front door and sought out Elphaba.

"Elphie...It's from your mother" He choked out as she looked from him to the note and back "It's about your Grandfather...he's dying"

# # # # #

Elphaba ran through the hallways of St Thomas' with Harry, Sirius and Luna at her heals. They were still in their Ball clothes, several of the nurses and doctors who passed them smiled at the well dressed kids. Elphaba ran up the last set of stairs two at a time. It had been agreed the four of them would go to St Thomas' as the others went to Black Island; it would give Daphne time to relax for her big day as a bride plus not swamp the hospital with unnecessary people.

"Elphie slow down" Harry called out catching up to her at the doors to the corridor of the ward her grandfather was in

"Slow down...YOU WANT ME TO SLOW DOWN MY GRANDFATHER IS DYING IN THERE" she shrieked tears threatening to fall

"Elphie...Sweetie" Sirius began slightly out of breath as he caught up to them and gently touching her face with both hands "Be calm, take a deep breath"

It took Elphaba a few deep breaths to calm down enough to speak quietly for the hospital environment since several people in the ward were already sleeping. The four of them walked down the corridor to a small private room at the back, Elphaba stopped at the door when she saw her mother sitting at her grandfathers bedside looking like she always did. Long black hair scraped in a tight bun and dressed all in black, Constance Hardbroom was never known for frivolous dress. Gaby stood behind Constance as support, Ebenezer lay in the bed wheezing loudly as the doctor tending to him looked grave as he did so.

"We will do this Elphaba Celeste Hardbroom" Harry said as he grasped one hand and Luna grasped her shoulder.

"Together" Sirius said grasping her other hand and the three of them squeezed in support. Elphaba took a deep breath and opened the door as they let go.

Constance, Gaby and the doctor looked up as they entered the room

"Elphaba" Ebenezer wheezed weakly recognising his only grandchild and trying to raise his hand out to her.

"Grandfather" Elphaba said taking the space where the doctor once was and grasping his hand

"How is he?" Sirius asked quietly taking the doctor to one side

"Not good I'm afraid sir" The doctor replied recognising Sirius from many previous visits. "He no longer responding to any treatment, He's been holding on for a good few hours though but it's like his body just gave up, He's close to death, there's nothing we can do for him now"

Sirius felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach for his betrothal and her mother. Despite never getting fully along with Constance Hardbroom He fully respected her as a well known potions mistress and loyal woman to her daughter.

"Elphie" Ebenezer wheezed grasping her hand as tight as he could "Your mother and I have agreed that you are to be given the Baronship title in my will"

"Really?" Elphaba asked in surprise looking between her mother and grandfather

"I have no use for the title" Constance admitted croakily "I'm of much more use teaching students at cackles"

"I know the moment you hit Seventeen you will be an excellent Woman of the world and a good Baroness" Ebenezer

Harry and Luna stood quietly by Elphaba as the doctor checked her grandfathers' vitals one more time. At 01:00am on the 25th of December 1994. Baron Ebenezer Hardbroom died holding the hands of his Daughter and Grand-daughter.

# # # # #

Everyone was sat down in the Living room of Sirius' Beach house as Harry and the others arrived by House Elf. Gaby weaved slightly before slumping into an armchair

"Warn me next time" She murmured grumpily as Lady Longbottom passed her a calming potion.

Constance found the nearest window and looked out of it fighting to keep her already cracked composure from cracking further. Elphaba slumped into another armchair as her friends stood there unsure of what to do. Victor sat on the white poof opposite her and just watched calmly offering silent support as he was prone to do with everyone. Harry sat next to Victor and held his pseudo sisters hands willing love and support over the Psychic bond they'd had since children.

"I thought he was going to make it" Elphaba said quietly after a few minuites of Sirius filling everyone else in on what happened

"So did I" Constance said from the window, her resolve to stay strong for a little bit longer returning she turned back to face the room. "I had hoped he would be there on New Year's Day to at least witness the marriage bond"

Elphaba nodded and began crying tears falling down her cheeks quickly.

"Oh Elphie" Susan said taking out a tissue and handing it to her as she sat on the arm of the armchair to give support.

"Where's Daph?" Harry asked Fleur quietly as Susan gave Elphaba a much needed Hug

"In her room with my mother and sister" Fleur replied just as quietly "you can't see her until tomorrow"

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Elphaba.

Sirius came over and knelt beside Elphabas chair

"We don't have to do the wedding on New Years, Elphie" He informed her "We can wait until after his funeral if you wish"

Elphaba couldn't speak Harry felt a rush of many emotions flash over the psychic bond she had with him which finally settled on fear. An Idea suddenly came to Harry one he thought would make Elphaba a little bit happier.

"What if we do both Marriages today?" Harry asked Elphaba with Honest conviction as the others looked at him as if he ate a baby.

Elphaba despite being teary began smiling and wiped away her tears as she looked at Sirius and Constance.

"That's the best Idea I've heard all day" Sirius added grinning at the now smiling Elphaba. Constance sat next to her daughter and brushed a strand of hair out of the way before giving her a hug, every one instantly recognised a mental communication had happened between Mother and Daughter and knew at once they would be celebrating two marriages as well as a funeral within a week of each other.

AUTHORS NOTE:

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER NINE OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER TEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: TWO MARRAIGES and A FUNERAL

 _ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS._

 _Authors Note:_

 _Even though Elphaba, Daphne and Harry are fourteen in this story, their bad experiences in life has forced them to grow up a lot quicker and seem more mature than their friends and fellow students, hence the fact Harry and Elphaba bring up the marriage contracts and all three are determined to go through with them._

Harry woke up early on Boxing Day in his bedroom with the curtains and window open out on the Caribbean Sea the sunlight showing signs of early morning. Harry smiled when he turned to the girl lying at his side. Daphne lay sleeping, looking peaceful and content in this crazy world, her wedding dress sat on its hanger on the wardrobe door looking just as pretty by its self as it did on her. Harrys mind thought back over the day previously and despite the sadness of Christmas Eve he began grinning...

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Christmas day dawned with a clear blue sky and bright sunlight flooded the large house Harry was one of the first people awake. Cedric and Jean-Paul Delacour sat with him in the kitchen/living room with a large breakfast bar across half the room. Sirius and Victor joined them not an hour or so later as the women of the house bar Daphne, Elphaba, Amelia and Minerva scurried in and out of the kitchen Amelia sat herself down opposite Harry going over the contracts in fine detail with Minerva beside her making sure neither party would be harmed with the arrangement. Harry didn't mind in his marriage contract to Daphne it stated that if he ever died without siring an heir with her she would be his heir and effectively become the head of house potter since she would be officially cast out of the Greengrass house the moment they married. There was no time limit on when the heirs should be provided by and Daphne was given the option of dictating how many heirs they would provide, since she would be the one carrying them. Elphabas and Sirius' heavily modified Marriage contract clearly impressed Amelia the most. It was clearly built to support and protect Elphaba more than Sirius, although Elphaba had a three year timeframe to provide two male heirs one for each house. Amelia huffed slightly at the option of lovers outside the marriage after five years and the escape clause that would kick in within ten years. But all in all she couldn't find anything dangerous. Amelia finally chirped her approval and walked off to get changed to be the vicar for the ceremonies. It was then Victor and Cedric asked if their mothers could join them on Christmas day. Sirius accepted within seconds to nervous to think of anything else._

 _As it neared Mid-Morning, Victor and Cedric went outside with Neville to set up the ceremony area as Harry and Sirius went to get dressed for their weddings. Reinette stood outside Daphnes door as they passed as Lady Augusta did for Elphaba._

" _You can't see until later" Lady Augusta crooned earning a bow and a giggle_

" _Certainly Lady Augusta" Harry said with a smile "Wouldn't dream of it"_

" _Just passing through" Sirius continued and the two of them walked to their rooms, dressed quickly and went back downstairs._

" _Guys this is perfect" Sirius said looking over the wedding ceremony area with a smile._

" _Very nice" Harry added grinning like a maniac as he tried to quell the nervousness inside him "The girls will love it."_

 _# # #_

 _It was now late evening with the party finally winding down and Harry still couldn't believe it. The marriage itself was a happy and wonderous blur. The moment the wedding march started playing the nervousness he felt intensified for a brief moment and fled the moment he saw Daphne dressed in a floaty dress of white cloth being walked down the sandy Isle on Nevilles arm towards him. He barely regestered Elphaba in a similar dress of light sky blue following not far behind her on Cedric's arm until the vows were said and done. Harry came off Cloud nine as Amelia pronounced the four of them man and wife. Everyone giggled as Elphaba Jumped on Sirius' back as he ran back down the isle. Harry and Daphne followed suit leading the giggling group back towards the house and food willingly prepared by the house elves. Harry noted as Sirius and Elphaba slipped off when everyone began saying goodnight. Harry led Daphne up to his...Their bedroom after wishing a very goodnight to everyone. The guests were happy for silencing spells on their doors for down the hall they didn't hear the sounds of pleasure coming from two different bedrooms._

 _END FLASHBACK._

Harry knew the modified contract and now wedding vows between Sirius and Elphaba benefitted Elphaba more than Sirius and any children they would have. He sighed in satisfaction as he was brought back to the present by Daphne waking up.

"Good Morning beautiful wife" Harry said shifting to his side as Daphne opened her blue-grey eyes

"Good morning handsome husband" Daphne replied sleepily, smiling as she stretched.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked smiling back

"Never better" Daphne replied shifting to sit up in bed

"Perfectly fine what do you want to do this morning Lady Potter?" Harry continued allowing Daphne to dictate how the day would go.

Daphne smiled leant forwards and kissed him before showing him exactly what she wanted to do.

It took another hour before they joined the people already downstairs. Neville sat at the coffee table with his grandmother and Luna going over the Gillyweed information and the two breeds of Gillyweed they had, separating them into the right quantities for both salt water and fresh water breeds. Gillyweed did exactly the same whatever water it was bred in they just did better with the right water. Susan sat out on the Patio alongside Amelia, Jean-Paul and Reinette Delacour alongside Marie and her father. Gabrielle was already playing on the beach with Fleur at her side...Harry was pretty sure they were magically building sandcastles, but he would check that out later. Minerva and Constance were sitting at the breakfast bar with Victor, and a woman Harry assumed was his mother and Cedric and his mother. Cedric called them over when he saw them.

"Harry, Daphne this is my mother Alison Diggory" Cedric said when they got to the breakfast bar. "Mum this is Harry and Daphne Potter"

"Good Morning Mrs Diggory It's nice to finally meet you" Harry said with a smile before kissing her hand and returning the hug he received a moment later.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry" she replied turning to hug Daphne "And you, Daphne"

"I am Victors Mother Sophia" Sophia said in Bulgarian accented English shaking hands with Harry and Daphne before Daphne accepted the cup of Pain potion and a cup of hazelnut infused Coffee from Minerva

"For last night" Minerva awncers her questioning look in a quiet tone before Daphne giggled and swallowed the potion and the cup of Coffee.

As breakfast was being served to Harry and Daphne, Elphaba slid into the room and ducked out of view of the stairs shaking with silent giggles as the group heard Sirius crash around upstairs and curse incoherently.

"Elphie what did you...?" Constance began asking as Sirius stumbled down the stairs dressed head to toe in various shades of pink as an ugly looking clown Ballerina. Harry took one look at his god father and fell over laughing alongside Daphne, Cedric and Victor. Lady Augusta, Neville and Luna were laughing from the sofa and Susan had fallen off her chair outside having caught a glimpse of Sirius through the window.

Elphaba burst out in full laughter attracting attention from Sirius before bolting outside. Sirius roared with shock then laughter when he caught glimpse of himself in a mirror before running after Elphaba. Five minuites later they returned to the kitchen damp, smelling of seawater and no longer looking weird.

"Now that was a good way to start the morning" Elphaba said a twinge of sadness behind her eyes.

"Definitely" Susan said coming inside for a second round of coffee. "It was unexpected at least"

"Dobby, Maeve" Harry called out as everyone settled back down and the elves popped into the room. "Any post and news for us my friends?"

"Yes master Harry" Dobby said as he handed over several letters to people of the group.

"We've been keeping an eye on the tricky bumblebee for you" Maeve continued ever so slightly nervously "and we found some things which are disturbing"

"What is it Maeve?" Elphaba asked kindly offering some toast and fruit to the elves

"Tricky Bumblebee is planning to Marry master Harry to the weasel girl" Maeve replied taking an apple to eat.

"And he is using the dungeon bat and the weasel howler to brew potions and try to drug you with them" Dobby continued munching on some toast

"He's also trying to drug Hermione Granger to be with Ron and Drug Elphaba and Daphne to be with some of the darker Slytherins" Maeve said being to tear up "He's planning to kill Sirius and my master by drugging them with poisons and leave an underage girl pregnant and in control of a dark parent...I'm positive he's going to kill harry the moment Ginny says she's pregnant"

Elphaba, Daphne and Harry shared a look that conveyed every fear they had. Albus Dumbledore was planning to drug them and Hermione to gain what he wanted.

"I've been either dumping the potions or switching several of them with our enemies food amongst the students and the teachers" Dobby began looking mischievous "I've also passed them off to our enemies parents as well, It doesn't harm anyone but it makes them confused for a few days before it clears their systems"

"Once Master Harry is 'in love' with weasel girl, Dumbledore wishes to push forwards the illegal marriage contract with the weasel girl through...I now know that Arthur Weasley signed the contract under Imperious which has been null and voided by the Goblins"

Everyone looked surprised at the Goblins and house elves Slytherin cunning and willingness to protect their master and Goblin friend.

"What do we have to do with the information we have?" Reinette asked aloud realising the question everyone had been thinking.

The teary Maeve held up two letters from Gringotts to Harry and Elphaba, Daphne gave her a hug a glass of water and a tissue to dry her tears as Harry opened the letter from Burchoke.

' _Lord Harry,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and happily married to Daphne. I write this letter in hopes that Maeve and Dobby have told you what they told me of Dumbledore's plans with Molly Prewitt-Weasley and Severus Snape. I have a plan or two to solve this pesky problem you wish to discuss it since it has transpired these three people have been stealing from your trust vault past the Initial warnings and threats. We can book a meeting at your earliest convenience after the Will reading of Baron Ebenezer Hardbroom will be read on the_ _15th_ _of January 1995 which you are required to attend alongside the new Baroness Hardbroom-Black._

 _I will see you then,_

 _Burchoke. '_

Harry looked up at Elphaba to see hardened sadness settle behind her eyes as she too looked up from her letter. Harry then sought out the adults who could help them Sirius, Amelia, Lady Augusta and Jean-Paul

"My friends we have the beginnings of a plan" He announced with astute firmness.

# # # # #

It was the morning of the 3rd of January 1995 and everyone was at the London House of the late Ebenezer Hardbroom. Harry stood next to Elphaba at the office like living room window looking over the square. Despite the euphoria of the weddings and 'honeymoon' it took the past week and a half for Elphaba and Constance to arrange Ebenezer's funeral, since he was a public figure and the Queens Advisor The Royal Family and the Palace offered help, this ended up a double edged sword as everything was done quickly but it would be broadcasted over the television. This set Elphaba back to being extremely sad. Constance Hardbroom sat on the finely decorated couch looking around the room with just about concealed interest.

"This room felt too large when I was a child" Constance said reflecting on her childhood "When I had done well on my grades or had failed a rare test I was Brought in here by your grandfather to discuss it"

Elphaba and Harry turned to her mother and paid close attention as she struggled with her thoughts and what she wanted to say.

"It seemed so big and imposing just like he did, even when he was being kind...the room is too small now without him"

Elphaba walked to her mother as she began crying and sat beside her as Harry looked out of the window and saw two funeral cars pull up in front of the house and a Horse drawn carriage holding the coffin pulling into the close.

"Mother" she murmured quietly conjuring a hanker-chief for her "Grandfather is in a better place now...He can no longer be hurt or hurt others"

Constance nodded as Sirius knocked on the door and stood at the threshold.

"It's Time" He said softly holding out his hand Elphaba stared at it looking lost as Constance pulled the mourning lace veil over her face. After Constance left the room Elphie took Sirius' hand and walked downstairs with Harry and Sirius at her side on down outside. Where Lady Augusta, Neville, Susan, Luna and Daphne waited with the secondary driver for the hearse, Constance, Amelia, the three other champions and their parents as well as Minerva

"Will you be walking behind the hearse My Lady?" The secondary driver asked in a kind tone

The funeral ceremony was being held at Westminster abbey a mere ten minuites drive by car and a twenty minuites walk.

"I'll walk" Elphaba announced warbling slightly everyone else nodded and began entering the cars

"I'll walk with you" Sirius and Harry said at once, taking a hand each Elphaba shook for a moment as she blinked away tears

"Thank you" she murmured a moment later as they followed the coffin of her late grandfather towards his funeral.

The funeral itself passed and everyone witnessed his burial at the graveyard outside of London. The small party afterwards was held at Buckingham palace itself. The queen was rather insistent about it. Elphaba stood up to give a speech on her grandfather's life; Constance was supposed to do it but had dissolved into quiet tears. She walked to the front and looked over the crowd of people making eye contact with the Queen of England as she did so.

"Baron Ebenezer Hardbroom, a Pompous Windbag, an Advisor, a friend" She began sounding shaky "Not the best person to look up to on many occasions since he was many things to many people. On top of everything you could say about him...He was a man very dead-set on his principles...and when you needed him most he was there...When..."

Harry got to his feet and joined Elphaba by her side supporting her just as she needed it "When you good people think back over his life" Elphaba continued after a moment looking over the crowd "Think of him as a man who tried, despite his mistakes and triumphs to do the good thing for himself and everyone around him...I should know he was my Grandfather and I'll strive to remember him for the good he did for me"

"Your grandfather was a good man when it came to it" Queen Elizabeth said as she walked down the corridor with Harry and Elphaba "And a good advisor on the wizarding world when it came down to it as well"

"Do you have a replacement for him yet your majesty?" Elphaba asked in a soft tone

"Not as of yet Baroness Hardbroom" the Queen replied as they stopped at a window to look over the small crowd outside "I know you're to take your grandfathers title child, your mother no longer wanted it when she returned from the US with you in tow and Ben gave up trying to convince her otherwise...your Grandfather was one of my few best friends I wouldn't have given him up for anything"

Harry and Elphaba heard her Grandfather's nickname and smiled, it wouldn't be surprising if he did state that in the wills and Elphaba knew Ebenezer considered his sovereign his best friend too.

"My mother gave up caring when I was a child" Elphaba admitted sighing thinking back over her childhood "It became very strained over the years"

"She was well beyond that point when I met her too" Harry added thinking over potential successors to the Royal Witch/Wizard Post "Have you ever thought of Lady Longbottom Ma'am as the Royal Witch?"

Queen Elizabeth turned to Harry with a thoughtful look upon her face. Lady Augusta had been introduced to the Queen alongside Neville and Luna during the past few hours and the two women hit it off rather well.

"I will take her into consideration" She replied after a moment "I wish for whoever fills the post to be happy with it I will force no-one to take the position if they do not wish it"

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

It has taken me quite a while to get this Chapter right within the flow of this story especially when this Chapter sets up several instances within two future stories.

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER TEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER ELEVEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN: ANNOUNCEMENTS, A WILL READING AND THE SECOND TASK.

It was the 15th of January and Harry sat at a large oak table in a Gringotts conference room waiting for Burchoke and three other will readers alongside Elphaba, Minerva, Constance, Sirius and Daphne. Sitting opposite them was Abraxas Prewitt brother to Lord Prewitt and Molly and Arthur Weasley. Abraxas had married Ebenezer's sister and Molly was his only remaining child. Making Molly Elphabas second cousin who once she heard Ebenezer was gone made a claim to the Hardbroom title. When they had found this out Elphaba went into a protective rage she went straight to her mother and grilled her on the validity of any claim Molly could make, Elphaba found out that Constance and Elphabas missing father had agreed to a marriage contract with Molly when she was pregnant with her...for Percy. Constance claimed nothing was agreed or signed on and Since it was a flimsy claim through a secondary line due to both Constance and Elphaba were in the direct descendant line, the title was safely Elphabas' and Elphabas' alone.

Harry straightened out the prophet he'd brought with him and continued reading the lengthy announcements page. The announcement of both Marriages and Daphnes seclusion from the prominent Greengrass family were proudly spread across the page which made Harry smile a bittersweet smile, although Daphne was now his Lady Potter she would no longer have her family around her. Elphaba sat beside Harry deadly still and unusually silent, Sirius Daphne and her mother tried desperately to get her to talk but she refused to even Gaby tried as she arrived with teller Griphook and a magical aide to Queen Elizabeth but Elphaba sat there staring dead straight at Molly with a stoic face and a hell hath no Fury look in her eyes.

A flustered looking Albus Dumbledore arrived in his usual look at me flurry of movement with Professor Snape in tow as Burchoke and his new aide Bloodclaw arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please take your seats or remain seated" Burchoke announced settling down at the head of the table with Griphook on one side and Bloodclaw on the other. Griphook shuffled several folders into the correct order and set up the will sphere as Bloodclaw set up a recording device and pressed play "This is the will reading of Baron Ebineeser Hardbroom on Sunday the 15th of January 1995 as per his request this will reading is to be recorded due to trust issues is there any objection Heiress Hardbroom-Black?"

"No objection Teller Burchoke" Elphaba replied never taking her gaze off Molly who's eyes narrowed at that change in her name.

"Heirs Prewitt and Weasley?" Burchoke asked Abraxas and Molly sternly

"No objection Teller Burchoke" Abraxas replied sounding relieved at the insistence of a recording. Harry instantly knew Abraxas didn't want the title held by the Weasleys eligible for the Hardbroom title.

"No Objection" Molly followed as Arthur squeezed her hand in support

"I have Objection" Albus announced bringing attention to himself at the end of the table

"Albus Dumbledore since you are here due to the stipends in the will you were not asked and as you are not a direct Heir like Mrs Hardbroom-Black or her Mother the Lady Hardbroom or an indirect Heir like Mr Prewitt or Mr and Mrs Weasley I advise you to shut up" Burchoke announced "and Severus Snape why you are here is baffling since you are not mentioned in the will or put down as a cover for anyone missing I suggest..."

"Professor Snape is here at my request Teller Burchoke as merely an aide to settle the striped that was mentioned to me" Dumbledore butted in "My apologies for not mentioning it in my letter"

Burchoke nodded angrily as Bloodclaw and Griphook wrote down notes that would accompany the will recording and the will sphere itself.

"I will now turn on the will sphere ALL questions will be awncered at the end of the will reading" Burchoke announced as the lights dimmed on command and he switched on the Will Sphere.

"This is Ebineezer Hardbroom" the hologram like image announced "If this sphere is playing it means the cancer I had has finally beaten me or I have gone down fighting in some raid gone wrong or attack on my friend and soverign Queen Elizabeth the First. First off I give my brother in law Abraxas Prewitt my sisters financial share of the flight and fight school of defence. It was always yours take it and do what you will."

Abraxas nodded teary eyed and accepted the folder with quiet deference to Bloodclaw

"To my favorate and remaining cousin Minerva McGonagoll I leave four sets of quidditch brooms for the houses of Hogwarts four sets of new training brooms for the first years and my share of the new StagRitz Hotel and Spa"

Minerva accepted the folders with a genuine smile a barely controlled squeal.

"To my Niece and Nephew in law Molly and Arthur Weasley continuation of paying your final four childrens education at Hogwarts plus money to re fit your home to safety standards as well as a small share in the StagRitz Hotel"

Molly received the folders and vault key with an angry grumble but remained silent otherwise Arthur looked genuinely happy at the continuation of his childrens education and the chance to improve their lives.

"To Gabrielle Cilantro my dear, dear girl for being there for my Daughter and Granddaughter when I couldn't as well as being my Granddaughters social worker I give you the deed to the residence building that holds my granddaughters apartment with an apartment all of your own"

Gaby looked shocked and shook with silent tears as Griphook gave her the folders.

"To Augustas Butler I give you my sports car I know you love and my summer residence near Windsor castle everything is paid off and up to date so enjoy"

Augustas chuckled as Griphook handed over a set of keys and a folder containing everything for the house and car. Elphaba managed a small smile Augustas Butler definitely deserved the car and the house.

"To my Soverign and friend Queen Elizabeth the first I relinquish my title of Royal Wizard to whomever you deem fit and hope by god they serve you much better than I ever could"

Elphaba was handed a Folder which she would take to the queen when this was finished.

"To my Daughter Constance I give you my London Townhouse and a third of my fortune...I failed you when you needed me the most and I am most sorry for it. This cannot right the wrong I have put on you but I hope it lends the way to heal what I did"

Constance silently shook as Griphook handed her a vault key and a folder Elphaba Squeased her hand in support.

"To Harry Potter the grandson I never had...I thank you for the life you brought back to my Granddaugther and I give you half of my shares in the Mundane financial district to support you and your new wife Daphne"

Arthur and Abraxas fourght to keep an indignant Molly quiet as Harry was given all the nessesary paperwork and vault key.

"To Headmaster Dumbledore I give the share to the chocolate frog cards and the remaining share of Hogsmede to continue Hogwarts payments not supported by the minestry...This will be STRICTLY MONITERED DUMBLEDORE DON'T FUCK IT UP OR IT's YOUR MAGIC ON THE LINE"

A frowning Snape accepted the folders on behalf of a thoroughly shaken Dumbledore as the magic vow took hold.

"And finally to my Granddaughter Elphaba Hardbroom-Black. I bestow the Tile of Baroness Hardbroom as was discussed and my remaining fortune I hope Sirius treats you as well I think he should and you also have my apology I denied you finding out about your father long enough and I give you all the information I have on him...please don't pressure your mother anymore on the matter...let her live her life free from the pain of the past and Sirius I am trusting you with the most precious jewels I ever had Elphaba and her mother...Make sure they are alright no matter the cost"

Sirius nodded and followed Harry in placing a hand on Elphabas shoulder as she was given the remaining file which was the largest and several Vault keys.

"This is everything I ever had and owned divvied up appropriately" Ebineeser finished "This is Baron Ebineeser Hardbroom sighing out for the last time"

The will sphere flickered out as the Lights brightened again

"Any Quest...?" Burchoke began

"Why does the title pass to Elphaba and not to my son Percy?" Molly jumped in and asked angrily "why are the Marrage contracts Ignored?"

"And prey tell what these Magic contracts were Mrs Weasley?" Elphaba asked a cold anger lilting her words into crafted daggers. "The proposed contract between myself and Mr Percy Weasley was never signed for or agreed by my Grandfather who was the rightful head at the time"

"The supposed Marraige contract between myself and Miss Ginevera Weasley was never signed by myself Mrs Weasley" Harry jumped in "I have never agreed to any such disgusting notion I have considered your children family these past four years and I do not believe in incest by blood or not"

Dumbledore paled conciderablely Harry and Elphaba knew of the suggested contracts and had catered a defencive strike against any possibility of control as well as removing any form of control Dumbledore had put in place.

"Fantastic, you're going to be more like your stubborn mule of a father Potter" Snape sneered as usual as Constance shot a silent and wandless conjunctivitis curse at him

Harry, Elphaba and Burchoke stared both Molly and Dumbledore down with a strange glee in their eyes as Snape shit a finite at his now painful eyes. Minerva and Abraxas pull Arthur out of harms way as Dumbledore, Snape and molly raised their wands and began firing spells at Harry, Daphne, Sirius, Constance and Elphaba. Within moments Molly and Dumbledore were under body-bind curses and Severus lay decapitated due to attempting to use a crutiatus curse on Constance.

"Burchoke I see now what my Grandfather meant by trust issues" Elphaba began taking control of the situation

"Professor McGonagoll call for Amelia Bones" Harry added turning the anger he felt into action "She should know what the goblins will do to these...traitors"

Both Molly Weasley notorious living Howler and Albus too-many-names Dumbledores eyes widened they were going to find out what happened when you crossed Baroness Hardbroom-Black and Lord Potter.

# # # # #

It was a very Happy Cabal who entered the castle the next day for the beginning of classes. Thanks to the announcements both Daphne and Elphaba were treated like minor Royalty unless the students names were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle or Nott who increased their ability to treat the girls like dirt. Minerva announced to the school that Snape was dead due to attacking a student at Gringotts and that Dumbledore had been arrested trying to pervert the course of Justice. Many students cheered at the fact Snape was never coming back including to a lot of peoples surprise quite a few Slytherins.

Harry hooked up with the other champions and after telling them what happened at the wills threw him-self into training and it was a healthy and happy looking Harry who walked into the great Hall bright and early on the day of the Second Task. Harry and Elphaba had sought to bring Dumbledore down off his lofty perch since second year when he did nothing to help Hagrid and the petrified students. Harry smirked at the satisfied feeling he had and the knowledge they could change Hogwarts now instead of having to leave well that was the plan if Dumbledore was completely convicted of EVERYTHING. Harry was brought back to the table as the others giggled at the other champions' confusion at the Hotel planning they were still doing, but thanks to Gaby's hard work and the fastness of the construction company they had hired, the hotel had reached its final ten floors. What the group had to plan now was the crest design on everything appropriate had to be decided and the style of staff clothing and the interior itself and equipment had to be decided as well.

"So...this hotel?" Cedric began obviously putting several pieces together "Is the first in a long line of places you're using to improve the wizarding world?"

"Yes" Elphaba replied with a grin on her face "Although we're planning on using the hotel to improve the wizarding worlds' view on the mundane and the mundane borns, the mundane world is full of things which can only enrich the Wizarding world. Plus several of the Wizarding people in other countries like India, China and the United States are raised with feet in both sides of the divide irrigardless of Blood and are better people for it"

"Plus we want to expand this company world wide" Harry added before continuing to munch on his toast.

"Sounds confusing" Cedric admitted sheepishly stabbing at the food on his plate as their remaining group of friends entered the Great Hall.

"Don't Worry" Susan said with a giggle as she snagged another bagel

"Some of us are not a hundred percent sure either" Neville admitted with a smile

"I'll help you if you want" Padma added as she sat down with her sister sitting next to Daphne.

Cedric smiled and nodded to Padma before finishing his breakfast. Harry looked around before leaning into the group

"Who is missing exactly?" He asked solemnly as Cedric Fleur and Victor leaned forwards.

"No-one I know" Fleur replied almost instantly "Madame Maxine looked rather angry when she came to get Marie last night and was rebutted rather nicely"

"None of the people I know" Victor continued looking confused around their group "Or the ones I at least consider worth it"

"And no-one I would miss" Cedric finished squeezing Padmas hand in reassurance.

"The only one we were predicting out of our group of supporters taken was Marie?" Harry asked in surprise looking towards the teachers table "So who the hell did they take?"

"Harry" Elphaba began stone faced "They took Granger"

All the Teachers involved in putting the hostages in the Black Lake shivered with fear.

# # #

"A quick Question Professor McGonagoll" Harry asked as the four champions stood on the platform over the Black Lake "Who exactly are our Hostages? Since the people we consider what we'd sorely miss are standing here with us"

"For Mr Krum: Miss Hermione Granger, for Mr Diggory: Miss Cho Chang, for Miss Delacour: Mr Roger Davies and for you potter is Mr Ronald Weasley" Minerva replied frowning ever so slightly

"Really?" Harry asked angrily "The old goat thought the Weasel garbage disposal would be who I sorely miss?"

"Who's Roger Davies Ma'am?" Fleur asked with a tilt of her head

"Great the Idiotic Ravenclaw with an Ego complex" Cedric grumbled as Victor frowned

"Hermione is the bookish Gryffindor yes?" Victor asked "With the wild hair?"

"Yes she is Victor" Elphaba replied as Daphne and Padma pulled the Hogwarts champions aside to calm them down "I believe you danced one Dance with Roger Davies at the ball Fleur, He's the one who fell head first at the end of the...fifth waltz?"

"Ah of course" Fleur said almost flippantly "He made me laugh with that of course"

The four champions turned to each other and shared a thoughtful look before turning to the teachers as one and said

"We suppose the four of us can't get Hermione together can we?"

# # #

Harry sat beside Fleur and Cedric as they watched the teachers pull the remaining three hostages out of the water. Thanks to Harrys mutant abilities he had communicated to the Mer-people about the situation and the four of them pulled Hermione to the surface. The Mer-people pulled Ron, Cho and Roger to the surface at Harrys' request. The head chieften waved to Harry and disappeared. The task on a whole was a write off but due to the fact the four champions entered the water and 'rescued' the hostage they would sorely miss. Hermione sat with Madame Promfrey with both Daphne and Elphaba standing nearby as...bodyguards? Harry grinned and shook his head at the thought as the three other Hostages were wrapped up in towels. Ron stormed up to Harry as he stood up looking very much like a drowned weasel.

Harry almost fell back into the water as Ron punched him very, very hard luckily Cedric caught Harry and had him set back on the dock

"How fucking dare you have my mum jailed arsehole" Ron snarled angrily as several people around them crowded beside Harry and pointed their wands towards Ron "You just had to take money old man Hardbroom owed us and had to Jail my mother because she refused to do it"

Jealous Ronald Weasley never saw it coming until Elphaba whirled him around and hit him square on the jaw breaking it and sending him back into the water. Once Ron was pulled back out Elphaba cast the body bind curse on him and conjoured ropes to hold him further

"As you are a waissall to my house Weasley" she spat out "I'm calling your father and I WILL DEAL WITH YOU LATER" Elphaba used her Psycic abilities to send Ron through the emotional wringer and sent him with Madame Promfrey off to the hospital wing.

"You are scary when you're angry" Susan said shaking slightly

"Remind me to never piss you off" Neville added

"Can I see it again?" Luna asked causing everyone to laugh the tension away

"Lets get you all inside" Minerva said loudly telling Ludo Bagman to announce it to everyone watching. "By the way Champions the Third and Final task is on the 24th of June but you will be told what it is at the end of March"

"Thank you Professor" Cedric awncered for the group earning laughter as everyone began to filter off back to the school

"Harry can I talk to you as well as Daphne and Elphaba?" Hermione asked Harry nervously looking rather small and timid.

"Of course" Harry replied as He mentally communicated with Elphaba who was standing with Daphne. "Lets get out of the cold first and get you dry...don't particularly want you catching cold"

"Oh ok" Hermione said before following Harry back up to Hogwarts

As they reached the great Hall several House elves lead by Dobby pulled Harry, his friends and Hermione away from Hogwarts. It took ten minuites for Harry to calm Hermione down enough to get her into dry clothes and sitting on their sofa opposite Elphaba and Daphne. Susan and Luna went into the kitchenette to make hot chocolate alongside Winky as Neville wandered off into his new bedroom that had been Elphaba and Daphnes due to Daphne moving in with Harry and Elphaba with Sirius.

"So what is it exactly you want to talk to us about?" Daphne asked with a tilt to her head

Elphaba remained quiet though Hermione knew she was scrutinising her psychically, Hermione let her after she politely asked. Hermione felt Elphaba drift softly through her head as she tried to form the right words to speak what she wanted

' _Granger you need to relax'_

Hermione turned to Elphaba in surprise before using a relax technique her father taught her. Elphaba smiled before withdrawing from Hermione's mind.

"I contacted my father and...He agreed to help you" Hermione said with a solid look in her eyes

"That's brilliant" Harry said with a grin "Would you like to arrange the meeting or does your father wish to?"

"We don't mind" Daphne continued with a smile "It's up to you"

"That's if you wish to" Elphaba finished "otherwise we'll just go straight to your dad"

"We're offering you to join us Hermione" Harry admitted seeing Hermiones confused yet sad look on her face. "I want your friendship 'Mione...I want my best friend back"

It took Hermione a few seconds to process what Harry exactly said before she threw herself at Harry crying and saying thank you over and over again attracting the attention from the others in the kitchen. It took ten minuites to calm Hermione down enough to detach her from Harry, as he and Daphne got up to get their hot chocolate Elphaba pulled Hermione aside

"I know we don't have much in common apart from Harry" Elphaba began "And there's a lot of crap under the bridge but if you ever accuse anyone of this group of lying to you, going behind your back or try to pull the stunts you've already pulled again I will not hesitate to be your worst nightmare"

Hermione saw the threat for what it was. She may have been alongside Harry in forgiving Hermione and willing to move on but Elphaba was never going to forget it. Hermione finally saw the light about Elphaba. Despite her high intelligence and strong abilities life had given Elphaba a shit hand but she'd learned to come out fighting and be as badass and as true to herself as she could ever be and NO-ONE PERSON was ever going to put her down.

"I completely understand" Hermione said as honest as she could "I've lost the trust of the one guy I've ever trusted in my life...I'm definitely not doing that again"

"Good" Elphaba said before smiling "Best go get your hot chocolate, Susan and Luna are fabulous at making it"

# # # #

The group took time to re-introduce Hermione to everyone which ended up with Luna pulling Hermione into the bedroom she shared with Susan to geek out over the Narnia and Lord of the rings books she'd received for Christmas. Neville and Susan joined them half an hour later to go over some Homework and go over how life would work with the group now Hermione was apart of it. In this time Sirius had come home with an arm full of paperwork and Gaby trailing behind him with information about the hotel for Harry.

"Harry, Gaby, Sirius Can we... Can I talk to you" Elphaba asked nervously, Daphne stood beside her looking concerned but supportive at the same time. "I've something important to tell you"

Harry looked up from the final pieces he needed to do for the hotel at his pseudo sister with a slight frown, Elphaba never stuttered ever, not even once. Gaby came over from the kitchen looking as concerned as he was.

"Sweetheart what is it?" Sirius asked putting his paperwork down and sitting dead straight at the look of barely concealed terror on Elphabas face "What's wrong?"

"I've been really ill the past two weeks worth of mornings and...er...I" Elphaba began before turning paler and swallowing nervously

"You can do this Elphie" Daphne said softly placing a hand on her shoulder in support Harry knew Daphne was by Elphabas side in whatever this was.

"I'm Pregnant" Elphaba said loudly as she turned left and stood there waiting patiently her eyes screwed shut Harry and Sirius' eyes were drawn to the slight bulge in her stomach. Harry began smiling as Sirius' eyes became wide as saucers; Harry jumped up and hugged his sister in all but blood. He was going to be an uncle and didn't care who knew it. As Harry let Elphaba go and latched onto Daphne for a hug Sirius pulled Elphaba in front of him and placed both hands on her stomach.

"Whatever happens I will be there for both you and our child" he vowed with such honesty Elphaba began crying from sheer relief "Now and for always"

Gaby's shock faded into a squeal as she pulled the still teary girl into a hug before launching herself into planning mode.

"Now don't you worry" Gaby began as the others came into the Living room confused "I will help you with anything you need ANYTHING"

"Hey what's going on?" Neville asked with a confused smile on his lips

"What's the celebration?" Susan asked eyeing the still semi-shocked Sirius

"Guys...I'm pregnant" Elphaba said at the encouragement from Gaby and Daphne.

Harry was pretty sure he needed hearing aids from all the screaming that suddenly occurred all around him.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

For the several People complaining that I'm using Awncer not Awnser...Are you guys using the American Spell-Check or British Spell-Check? 'Cause I'm definitely using the British Spell-Check.

#

Thanks to the Writers block I had for Chapter Ten this chapter now has more sense to it in the grand scheme of this story. Plus it's a rather humbling yet awesome feeling when you see the view count jump from 3 views to 13 in a matter of moments.

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER ELEVEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER TWELVE UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: FLASHBACKS.

 _Harry was battling through a strange fog with all manner of magical creatures and wand wielding madmen appearing before him and the people around him. Sirius looking tired and worn for his age, Susan all fire and Ice as she fired many spells at her opponents, Neville looked like a battering ram as several Creatures and wizards fell to his wand, even Hermione was there reducing all who came before her to ashes and Luna was as sharp as ever felling many before her...but what had his heart in his throat were Daphne and Elphaba...There were not with them...with him. Harry ran through the fog fighting for his life, for his sister and his love...Love he loved Daphne more than ever and now that was being threatened by ripping her from him. Harry almost fell over as the fog parted out from him revealing a rocky shelf over a ravine. Elphaba and Daphne were there fighting as hard as they could Harry knew at once Elphaba was fighting not just for herself but for her children that she still carried. Harry watched in slow motion horror as two men in skull masks fired two emerald green Avada Kedavas at his sister and Wife, Harry yelled as both crumpled before him and an Avada Kedava flew towards him as he lurched forwards..._

...Harry sat bolt upright as he jerked awake in a cold sweat, he turned to the young woman in the bed beside him. Daphne was still there, he was still there they were alive. Harry felt his racing heart slow down as he breathed deeply. Knowing he wouldn't sleep at all for at least the next hour or two Harry got out of bed, put on his dressing gown, grabbed his wand and went into the kitchen. Harry blinked as he entered the kitchen area. As he turned on the kettle and put some bread in the toaster, Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched the kinks out of his back. Within the three months of Elphaba announcing her pregnancy to the group life had taken a stranger turn.

Within three days of the news the four champions were training for at least three hours a day with Hermione joining Daphne and Luna in spell research and Neville, Marie and William aiding the champions with moving and attacking targets. Sirius joined Amelia and Lady Augusta in working on changing the financial and Political world outside Hogwarts by hiring a group of six aides to assist with paperwork. Using their names Elphaba and Harry secured the right information for six scholarships in the two boarding schools in America with a possible seventh for when Hermione made up her mind. There were also requests made to several smaller schools in England for Hermione, Luna, Neville and Susan including the all Boys school Camelot Castle, Miss Cackles Academy for girls and Pentangles school for young witches. Elphaba was firm set on a school in America, Daphne would go where Harry would go. Harry thought over what would happen tomorrow and felt rather nervous, he wondered how the other champions were fairing and hoped they were feeling more prepared than he was.

Harry looked over the hotel paperwork and notes on the horcruxes that Elphaba had left on the kitchen island. Despite not helping with the training itself or the research, Elphaba had been extremely busy despite her pregnancy. Elphaba launched herself into knowing everything about her family and all their businesses including with Gabys help finalising all the hotel details such as Staff issues, buying all the needed items of food and equipment as well as signing off everything needed. What made Harry worry was her determination to rid all the horcruxes they could So much so that she set the house elves Olive, Clive and Gus to search the Room of Requirement when the champions were not training?

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Are you sure?" Harry asked as he followed the determined Elphaba up the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. "Absolutely sure"_

" _Positive" Elphaba replied holding several research notes only the right people could read "The Goblins removed the Horcruxes from the other items without harming the founders items. Plus I am a Hundred percent sure the final Horcrux we can reach is within this castle"_

 _Harry worked over the details she handed to him as they finally reached their destination. The room of requirement opened at Elphabas thoughts and the two best friends entered the room. Harry felt his mouth open in suprise as the item flooded room stretched right out before them_

" _ELphaba" Harry began after a moment as Elphaba walked forwards to observe the room closer "We don't have the time or willing man-power to comb this room effectively or efficently"_

" _We ask the house-elves" Elphaba awncered "three of yours specifically Clive, Olive and Gus"_

 _The three named house-elves popped into the room and bowed top their master and favorate student._

" _You asked for us Missey ELphie" Olive asked with a toothy smile_

" _I did Olive thank you for awncering my call" Elphaba awncered settling herself down to Olives leval "I have something to ask of you, now you don't have to do it if you don't wish to and I wouldn't judge you if you don't"_

" _we decide that Missy Elphie" Clive jumped in with an almost superior air around him_

" _Please tell us" Gus asked with a slight squeak in his voice._

" _We would like you to comb this room as efficiently as you can to find and obtain a Horcrux" Elphaba told them showing the three elves a picture of what it could be "I also have an agreement from the headmistress that anything broken in this room can be fixed, re-used for something else or thrown completely, If they are useful to the school they can be reintergrated if they can be sold, sell them...but the finding of the Horcrux is paramount"_

" _We will do so Missy Elphie If master Harry agrees" Olive awncered taking the piece of paper with the information writtain on it and studying it_

 _The other two elves turned to harry with a questioning look in their eyes_

" _Yes I agree" Harry said a bit softly "But please do not tire yourself or neglect anything else you have to do plus We are using the room to train in so If we are here I recommend you take some rest"_

 _The three house elves nodded and threw themselves into the work as Harry helped Elphaba to her feet_

" _I hope you are right Elphaba" Harry said as they left the room "I do hope you are right"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Harry had to applaudeher instinct as three weeks later when Clive announced finding the final Horcruxes they knew of and could reach in the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry went with Clive to Gringotts with Sirius and watched the Goblins destroy it without destroying a precious piece of History.

Harry finished making his tea and buttered his toast before looking over the final scraps of paper pertaining to the horcruxes. When Sirius was brought into the 'knowledge' as it were about the dark object in his ancestral house, he immediately sought to search through the vaults of the members of his house, they ended up with the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff (now cleared of the dark soul fragment), a dead and disowned Bellatrix lestrange, buried in the grounds of Azkerban and a beyond pissed off Draco Malfoy due to his mother Narcissa being offered the chance to be a black again. Today was the day Sirius would find out if his cousin would again be a Black, Draco on Harrys insistence was offered the chance to be a Black and a 'Spare' Heir to Elphabas possible son but he refuted it with an anger Harry had never seen in him before and had clung to the Malfoy name surprising both his mother and his later proud father.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Ah Lord Malfoy you are on time" Burchoke announced as Lucius Malfoy arrived with both Narcissa and Draco. Harry looked up from his seat in between Elphaba and Daphne, Sirius sat in between Elphaba and Burchoke looking every inch the Lord Black. Harry hadn't seen Malfoy Sr and Mrs Malfoy since the Quiddich world cup and Malfoy since the beginning of the Easter holidays, Harry couldn't be sure but Malfoy Sr was favouring his right arm, Mrs Malfoy looked more tired than normal and Draco looked way too smug to be normal...even for him. Plesentries were exchanged as everyone was seated around the large oval table. It was at this time Lucius noticed the two Aurors standing in the corners of the room._

" _May I enquire to why the presence of Auors Shacklebolt and Tonks is required?" Lucius asked with a small tilt of the head._

" _A mere precaution Lord Malfoy" Burchoke awncered smoothly shuffling several papers "Lord Black you may have the floor"_

" _Due to several descrepencies in the Black affairs I had to ask for several copies of your families use of Narcissas Dowery paymentsI called for a mere double check of funds being placed where they should be" Sirius began sending several sheets of parchment and paper over to Lucius "I am afraid the Golbin hired to do so was too efficient for his own good and these are the results. You've been pulling more than you were allotted weren't you Lucy-boy"_

 _A surprised looking Narcissa pulled several sheets out of Lucius' grip and began looking them over a cold looking anger settled over the group._

" _You did this?" she asked the ice settling behind a tone not heard for years_

" _I...I" Lucius began eyeing their son and the Aurors as Draco looked over the papers himself "I did...for us as a family..."_

" _Mother" Draco began "Father uses the money of your maiden family to fund your happiness and mine how could you find this a bad thing?"_

 _Elphaba, Daphne and Harry shared a look before both Elphaba and Sirius pinched at the bridge of their noses. Burchoke shook his head in suprise_

" _Are you as Daft as well as stupid Draco Malfoy?" Elphaba asked after finding her voice and with the help of Burchoke she launched into an explaination of how they expected the repayments to happen. Lucius nervousness turned to sneering as Elphaba finished her appointed speel._

" _This is none of your concern Miss Hardbroom" Lucius began belittling Elphbabas title of Baroness with one single word. Sirius noticed Narcissa shifting uncomfortably torn between defending her head of houses wife and agreeing with her husband._

" _Mr Malfoy you are speaking to my wife and mother of the future heir of Black" Sirius began icy cold "You are in no position to speak to her that way. As such we have two options for you to repay the money...Option one you pay off every gallon you've drawn out over the Dowry limit or Option two we take Draco as a Black and a spare heir to my future son and your marriage is annulled due to the Dark mark on your right arm"_

 _Lucius and the aurors reacted quickly and soon Lucius was high above them with Narcissa standing at the wall with her son beside her and the Aurors standing either side of Sirius with Harry Daphne and Elphaba behind them._

" _Put down my father" Draco ordered angrily as everyone turned to him "He is far superior and better than you all, I will never be a spare heir to the half bloods runt. I am the Malfoy heir the best pure-blood ever"_

 _Elphaba leaned around Shacklebolt and winked her right eye sending Draco up to the ceiling beside his father causing several people to chuckle_

" _The decision to annul the marriage to not up to your father or you...little dragon" Elphaba began sounding eerily like her grandfather in that moment "The decision belongs with your mother"_

 _Narcissa froze in suprise as the group turned to the blonde haired woman for her awncer._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Harry concluded that despite his penchant for wealth and status Lucius did somewhat remotely love Narcissa and was prepared to fight to keep her. Elphabas threat to crush him through family ties kept the choice to Narcissa alone. It was then that Narcissa had asked for a three months grace to debate on if she wished again to be a Black. Elphaba stated when the Malfoys left she was certain Narcissa would become a Black again when pressed over it

Harry thought over everything that had happened since that disastrous meeting in Gringotts and the painful meeting with the 'cabal' afterwards where Elphaba and Harry told them EVERYTHING about themselves and what they had done and were planning to do with Gabys help the group finally understood the finer details of the plan Harry had thought of so many years ago. Harry and Elphaba had planned to take over the school and drag it kicking and screaming into the twenty first century, but when first year happened they dropped that plan and went with a second one, taking over the world with subtlety but the plan had ultimately failed with Dumbledore and his stupid idea to start the tournement again and the Ministry fucking up his trial by attempting to not have it. The situation had only worked in their favour because Molly's trial went first.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry and his allies/friends sat in the spectator's gallery of the court as Minister Fudge called the room to attention_

" _Order we shall have order" he called out quieting everyone down, News reporters including Rita Skeeter and her acidic quill present and twitching to record everything "Aurors bring in the defendant"_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks brought in a fighting Molly Weasle. Harry winced as she shrieked at the Aurors as they put her in the accused chair which strapped her down tightly_

" _Molly Weasley Nee Prewett" Fudge began "You have been brought here to awncer to the crimes of Money Laundering and Line stealing how do you plead?"_

" _Not...Guilty" Molly awncered angrily partially focused on the straps around her writs._

 _Harry and Elphaba shared a look when they saw Fudges' look of glee in his eyes_

" _We shall see Mrs Weasley" Fudge began "Madame Bones bring forth the evidence"_

 _Amelia brought forth a pensive and several memories including Meave's, Harry's, Hermiones and supprisingly Ginny and Rons. Each set of memories dug the hole around molly deaper and deaper revealing several facts even Harry and Elphaba didn't factor but it was Elphabas memory of the meeting at the train station at the end of third year which had surprised everyone._

 _Molly was then force fed Veriterserum and asked several questions regarding all the memories and to give her version of what happened, the group was certain it clinched Mollys sentence. With his People-Saving thing re-surging Harry stood up as Fudge was ready to pronounce a sentence._

" _Minister Fudge respected members of the Wizgenmort" he announced loudly "I suggest a reduced sentence for Mrs Weasley due to several overtures and fed potions by Headmaster Dumbledore and maybe assisting St Mungos after her prison term has finished"_

 _Fudge raised an eyebrow before turning back to his fellow Wizgenmort members._

" _Molly Weasley Nee Prewett you have been found guilty of money laundering and attempted line theft but since the victim in question insists you were controlled you are hereby sentenced to five years in Azkerban east wing and a further five years assisting St Mungos as a test subject" Fudge ordered banging his gravel to end the proceedings "Aurors take her away and bring in Dumbledore"_

 _#_

 _Dumbledore visibly shrank when he saw Harry and Elphaba in the spectators area both looking stone faced and void of charitable emotion, his trial happened the same way as Mollys but he did not fight the Veritarserum or the chair. Elphaba stood up this time and suggested the fact of old age and regular miss-use of potions to sustain one-self subjected him to a twist of madness. Harry added that they would take the old man after a prison sentence and put him to work out of sight and never seen again unless requested, The Wizgenmort agreed whole heartedly._

" _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have been hereby sentenced as guilty you will serve six months in Azkerban for what you have done stripped of all your titles and when you are released you will be put into the service of Lord and Lady Potter-Black and Baroness Hardbroom-Black where they can deal with you Aurors take him away"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

Dumbledore may have gotten off the hook with less prison time than Molly but being removed of all his important titles reduced Dumbledore down to a mere man with next to nothing. Harry at the insistence of Sirius and Augusta had created an advisor Job with severe tabs for the old goat one that kept Dumbledore within their range so that he wouldn't cause damage to the public but far away enough to not cause damage to the group itself. Elphaba hinted at extra money and prestige if he wrote down his life and any knowledge he knew had passed out of public coniousnes in the form of books. Harry re-read the letter from Ginny and thought about the Weasleys he knew their work was done. With Molly in Azkerban for five years Arthur had taken Ginny out of School and placed into Psychiatric care at St Mungos. After a complete flushing of any residue potions and a strict mental evaluation Ginny was on the road to recovery, Fred and George had after much deliberating, reluctantly agreed to re-take several OWLs over the summer holidays in exchange for the start-up money, five starting shares and an occasional say in their Jokes business Weasleys Wizards Weases. George threw in free merchandise as a thank you when Fred wasn't looking and finally with Ron he had been caught threatening Lavender Brown into doing his homework for him. Minerva announced he was to be sent home for the rest of this year with two strict tutors and would be held back a year. Harry promised Arthur that If Ron put the work in the threat of being held back would be null and void.

"Hey brother, nightmares again?" Elphaba asked from the doorway a bit sleepily breaking harry out of his thought stupor.

"Hey Elphie" Harry said shaking his head briefly before getting off his stool "Cup of tea and some toast?"

"Yes please" Elphaba replied knowingly "And don't dodge the question"

"I did yes a repeat of the previous one" Harry awncered truthfully putting the bread in the toaster whilst cleaning his plate of crumbs so it could be reused.

"Fair enough" Elphaba said sitting down as Harry pottered about "Nervous about tomorrow then?"

Harry pulled the toast out of the toaster and placed them back on the plate as he thought about it.

"A little bit" He replied honestly buttering the toast and pouring milk into the tea. "But nerves are natural so I'm not as nervous as I should be"

Elphaba smiled as Harry handed her the tea and toast before settling opposite her with his own cup

"How come you're up early?" Harry asked seeing the time was now six-thirty

"Baby is hungry and has been sitting on my bladder" Elphaba replied munching on her toast "Pure luck you were up wasn't it Harry"

"Yes it certainly was" Harry chuckled before drinking more tea. His nerves over the final task the next day fading with every joke and story he could share with Elphaba and she could share with him. By the time everyone was up and eating Breakfast Harry was completely and utterly relaxed.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

Thanks to a few reviewers who pointed out a few loose ends I'd forgotten about and a few loose pieces I hope this chapter helped in some way.

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER TWELVE OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER THIRTEEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	13. Chapter 13 MORNING OF THE THIRD TASK

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FINAL PLANS AND MEMORIES.

Hermione Granger sat at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task listening to Harry and Elphaba giggle over some childhood memories that Daphne and Susan asked them about. Hermione began filling in all the details Harry left out during the other times he had talked about his childhood and his summer holidays and she realised how much Elphaba actually meant to him and how much Harry edited to maintain his friendship not only with Elphaba but with Herself and Ron as well. Hermione felt a rush of guilt over many things she'd ever thought and said about Elphaba Hardbroom. The memories mainly turned to staying in hotels both in England and abroad as well as going to theme parks with a few of Elphabas cousins and Mother plus one very awkward holiday in which several members of the Royal Family had arrived part way through.

"You met the Royal Family?" Hermione asked in surprise as Harry and Elphaba turned to her tilting their heads "How?"

"My Grandfather was an advisor to the Queen before he passed away" Elphaba admitted going quiet and sad for a brief moment "They knew each other very well and I'm a hundred percent positive they were best friends too"

Hermione nodded at the awncer and didn't ask anything else she didn't want to impose on the still obviously painful passing of Elphabas grandfather to satisfy her knowledge.

"If I ever get invited to some fancy dinner or gala event I'll make sure to bring you" Elphaba said after a moment "and maybe you can get more awncers to those questions bubbling in your head"

Hermione brightened up and smiled

"Thank you Elphaba" Hermione replied feeling peppy about a remote possibility "though you don't have to do it"

"Hermione" Elphaba said with a solid determination "If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have"

Hermione nodded again looking flushed and buried herself into her notes for the tests that morning.

Harry watched the conversation with a grin on his face before Elphaba turned back to the group with a smile

"So feeling ready?" Elphaba asked munching on a fourth round of cereal smiling at Harrys grin

"As I can be" Harry replied before finishing off his milk "Ready for your tests?"

"Nervous" Susan replied with a smile

"Remaining positive" Daphne continued straight faced

"Pretty sure something could go wrong but will work through it" Neville finished arriving at the table with Luna close behind

"It's off putting when you do that" Harry replied chuckling "Elphaba what about you?"

"Nervous but I think we'll be ok, thanks to helping you champions I believe we'll all pass DADA" Elphaba replied with a giggle as Minerva appeared behind her

"Mr Potter" She said with a smile "the Champions are required to go to the room off the great hall after breakfast"

"Really?" Harry replied "How come Professor?"

"The champions families will be there" Minerva replied grinning now "Sirius, lady Augusta and Gaby are there, Amelia said she'd be here tonight with a group of Aurors just in case. Arthur and Bill Weasley are here too"

Harry nodded and got to his feet just as Fleur, Victor and Cedric did from their groups of friends

"We'll see you at lunch Harry" Luna called out getting up and leaving for her classes

"Tell my Grandmother hello and we'll see her at lunch" Neville added tapping Hermione on the shoulder to remind her of the outside world after waving to Luna.

"See you at Lunch Harry" Susan replied grabbing her stuff and double-checking everything as she left.

"Tell Sirius I expect a kiss later" Elphaba muttered to Harry giving him a hug as she did so.

"I love you" Daphne whispered in his ear before she kissed him and left with the others. Harry chuckled at his friends and Wifes antics before joining the champions near the doorway.

"Have I ever mentioned I think that your friends have a weird sense of saying bye to you?" Cedric asked tilting his head slightly

"They always do" Harry awncered chuckling as the group walked through the door to greet their families.

Fleur almost ran over her parents and sister as she went to meet them as Victor heartily embraced his mother

"Hey how are we all?" Harry asked as he reached Sirius, Bill and Arthur talking to Cedrics dad Amos as Gaby and Lady Augusta was talking to Cedrics mother Alison.

"Hey trouble" Sirius said sharing a Hug with Harry as Cedric shook hands with Arthur and Amos before hugging his mother. "I'm sorry I didn't mention anything this morning wanted it to be a surprise"

"That's fine" Harry replied receiving a hug off of Gaby and Lady Augusta "It's a nice surprise Good Morning Mrs Diggory how good to see you again and you Mr Diggory"

"The pleasure is ours Harry" Amos replied shaking Harrys hand before taking his son and wife aside Harry noted the slight frown around the eyes of Mr Diggory.

"We're all well Harry" Arthur replied as Bill gave harry a hug "Ginny sends a good luck and Ron...well...Ron is being Ron for now"

"I hope he learns this lesson he's meant to learn, befriending you was the best thing to happen to him" Bill awncered solemnly before perking up again "How's life been in Hogwarts with the tournement around? We would all like to hear about it"

Harry shared a look with Cedric before Fleur and Victor joined them

"We can all tell you about it if you want" Harry awncered as Fleur and Victor lead their families over to join the group "And you can get to know each other better Hey Gabrielle"

# # # # #

Until lunchtime the champions group wandered the castle sharing anecdotes of how their training went and what they had been doing to chill out and what they thought of the hotel and Mall Harry and Elphaba funded and voiced any thoughts of the future. Harry passed on all the hellos his friends have given him for their family members as they did so, during this time Harry noted Amos Diggory getting increasingly more uncomfortable and as the group headed to the great hall Harry murmured about it to Cedric and the two of them pulled Amos Diggory aside

"Dad are you ok?" Cedric asked concerned "You look a bit harassed"

"I am ok" Amos replied raising an eyebrow looking offended "Why do you ask?"

"You looked a bit uncomfortable whilst we were walking around the school Mr Diggory" Harry awncered for Cedric "We were wondering if you were alright or annoyed about something"

"Thank you for your concern Mr Potter" Amos began rather icily "But how I feel is none of your concern"

"If you saw so Mr Diggory" Harry replied straight and stony faced "I merely wished to know if you needed Madam Pomfrey but if you're ok I'll merely go to have lunch with my family"

Harry walked into the great hall listening to Cedric whisper angrily with his father before Cedric joined him

"My dad's an idiot" Cedric replied as they approached the champions, their families and friends.

"Really I never would have guessed" Harry replied sarcastically before they both giggled and sat down at the table

Cedric's mother raised an eyebrow at her son before shaking her head and turning back to her conversation with Gaby.

"Hey Daph how was the tests this morning?" Harry asked his wife giving her a kiss as he did so.

"I'm sure we pretty much aced them" Daphne said gesturing to the whole group of students "though we did have to calm Granger down with the threat of stealing her notes until the end of the year"

Harry chuckled at Hermiones look of horror and indignation before taking a sip of pumpkin juice

"Don't panic Hermione I'm sure you did well" Harry assured her before tucking into the food Daphne and Elphaba loaded onto his plate

"Thanks you two" Harry muttered before everyone fell back in to their conversations with ease.

' _Mr Diggory ok, or was he being an uptight jerk?'_ Elphaba mentally asked maintaining her conversation with Sirius as she did so Harry felt a small twinge of jealousy then pride

' _Both'_ Harry awncered in his head ' _pretty sure he'll be back for the events this evening I believe he's gone to cool off'_

' _will keep an eye on him when we sit in the stands'_ Elphaba replied _'by the way Luna and the house elves have gotten closer to unmasking Moody their going to do it tonight during the task '_

' _Sounds like a good idea' Harry said 'quick question about the hotel should we offer the champions and their families first choice of rooms when we open next week?'_

' _Definitely'_ Elphaba replied _'as long as you me Daphne and Sirius get two of the three penthouse suits and Susan, Luna Neville and Hermione get the other one'_

' _Fair play'_ Harry finished pulling himself back to the conversations around him. Harry saw the subtle shift in Elphabas eyes and they both grinned

"What are you two grinning about?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow eyeing both his wife and god son

"Nothing worry worthy" Elphaba replied in a purr a glint of cheekiness in her eyes

"We'll tell you later" Harry added quickly before turning to the whole group "Have you guys ever heard of the anything walks into a bar/pub joke set up?"

# # # # #

Hermione couldn't help but feel happy and included within Harrys now very close circle of friends and intermediate family but something didn't feel completely alright. Hermione pondered about it between tests and between conversations with the Cabal and the other Champions families. As she got up with her fellow students to go to their afternoon tests Hermione realised exactly what it was as she witnessed Elphaba say goodbye to Sirius...She had never honestly apologised to Elphaba never said a heartfelt I'm sorry to her. Hermione caught up to Elphaba and Daphne as they left the great hall and began walking towards their next test.

"Elphaba" Hermione called out gasping for breath slightly "I have something to say and please hear me out"

"Hey are you ok?" Elphaba asked seeing Hermione out of breath "Take a minute Ganger and breathe"

Hermione calmed down and slowly resumed normal breathing patterns

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Hermione said after a moment "I fucked up with you when we were kids and I never even said I was sorry about it I am truly sorry and I always will be"

Elphaba looked to Daphne then back to Hermione looking slightly confused

"Hermione I forgave you back in first year don't you remember?" Elphaba said with a tilt of the head "I said I forgave you for the crap you gave me but that I would never forget and I told you again this year when you apologised to Harry then...Come on Hermione keep up"

Elphaba chuckled then headed back towards her tests leaving Daphne standing in the Hallway with Hermione

"You really don't remember do you" Daphne said in surprise "You really are silly sometimes aren't you Granger" Daphne took Hermione by the arm and lead her towards their final two tests of the day "Come on the quicker we could do the tests the quicker we can go over the final stuff with the champions"

Hermione followed Daphne towards the end of year tests they needed to take feeling a bit stupid for not seeing it earlier and feeling much more released for saying she was sorry.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER FOURTEEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HEADING TO THE THIRD TASK.

Harry walked down towards the maze with the other three champions with their heads of houses following closely behind. Professor Moody hobbled past them with Hagrid and Professor Sprout at his heals, Harry eyed the man warily with a hidden smirk on his face. Harrys mind drifted back to two months previously

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry was walking towards the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor with Luna, Cedric and Susan when they heard a clunking from a corridor on their right._

" _Potter, Diggory" Professor Moody called out as he entered the main corridor. Harry and his friends stopped and turned towards the professor approaching them._

" _Yes Professor Moody" Harry awncered as Moody reached them_

" _How are you dealing with the third task boy?" He asked somewhat angrily "CONSTANT VIGULENCE and all that"_

" _I am dealing with it perfectly professor" Harry awncered_

" _As am I" Cedric added with a grin "We're playing to our stregnths"_

 _Both Harry and Luna noted the change of eye colour in Moodys good eye as he nodded before he took a swig from his hip flask._

" _Good lads" Moody said before turning away "See you all in class"_

 _They shared a look before Luna watched with narrowed eyes as the Professor hobbled away._

" _Come on guys we're holding up training with Victor and Fleur" Harry said before turning back towards the Room of Requirement.  
FLASHBACK ENDED_

Harry drifted to another thought about Luna and Moody which happened over the Easter break he had been privy to.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry followed Luna through the Hogwarts corridors under his cloak and a disillusionment charm they were trying until the two of them heard moody approaching from the same corridor as last time. Harry dove behind the nearest coat of arms just to be certain._

" _Hello Professor Moody" Luna said somewhat louder than normal_

" _Miss Lovegood" Moody grunted trying to pass her without causing too much trouble_

" _Professor I have a question" Luna began sounding her usual airy fairy self "how do you get away from a person who is Impurioused?"_

 _Moody looked surprised at the question and slowed enough to actually think about it_

" _The best two ways is to fight your way out or leave as fast as possible" Moody grunted as Harry fired a tracking spell attached to a piece of parchment Luna charmed to note all of his movements. After a few moments of Luna taking note of all that Moody said Luna smiled airily again_

" _Thank you Professor I have everything I need" she announced before turning and walking down the corridor with unusual intent. Harry watched Moody for a few moments before the professor clunked down the corridor out of sight. Harry chuckled and ran down the corridor after Luna._

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

Harry tried not to chuckle as he was pulled back to the present as they reached the entrance circle to the maze. All three schools and the guests from three major newspapers: one from each country and the appropriate people from the three Ministries had yet to fully arrive in the stands, So Harry dropped into a meditation pose surprising Minerva, Karkeroff and Madame Maxine as Cedric, Victor and Fleur joined him. As he began to relax Harrys mind drifted back to Elphabas doctor's appointment the weekend just gone. Sirius was in shocked surprise for several hours.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Well hello Miss Hardbroom-Black" the doctor said as she entered the room "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter how are we all today"_

" _Good…..nervous" Elphaba replied as Harry and Sirius gave similar replies. Both Sirius and Elphaba had agreed to go to the mundane world for Elphabas medical care plus they had to pretend they were siblings…..even if it was for an hour or two._

" _Nervous is only natural dear, so lets' have a look at the baby shall we" she said with a smile pulling out the Doppler turning on the machine and putting gel on Elphabas stomach._

 _It took a few short minuites before the babies heart beat echoed around the room and they saw the babies image on the screen._

" _Wait can I hear….?" Harry began in surprise with a tilt to his head_

" _Congratulations Miss Hardbroom-Black" the Doctor announced shifting the screen to reveal the image of three little babies. "You're carrying triplets"_

 _Harry saw Elphaba melt slightly and shared a warm smile with her as she turned to Sirius._

" _You hear that Sirius three babies" she said as Sirius stared at the screen a look of shock, surprise and a bit of longing on his face._

" _I'll give the three of you a moment" the doctor said leaving the room and the image of the three babies on the screen._

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

Harry was brought back again as Minerva tapped him gently on the shoulder

"We are ready for you Harry" she muttered in his ear before doing the same with Cedric the two of them got to their feet with Harry offering a hand to Fleur beside him whilst Cedric and Victor looked over the crowd. Harry saw His friends and family sitting with Amelia and several Aurors keeping a very close eye on the fake Moody.

"One Last group prayer?" Fleur asked with a smile and tilt of her head as the four joined hands and lowered their heads "To the god of Badassery above, we ask for guidance and the ability to look good as we do battle this day, we plead for protection, wisdom and a really, really sugar filled ice-cream Sunday when it's all over, in your name we pray, So Boom shacka lacka"

The four finished their kooky group prayer as Ludo Bagman began announcing for the crowd.

"Welcome to the third and final task of this triwizard tournement" the crowd cheered "In joint second place are Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts in joint first place are Victor Krum of Durmstrang and Harry Potter of Hogwarts" all three schools cheered loudly for the four champions. Ever since Christmas when they were not training and Harry wasn't preparing to Leave Hogwarts with his friends they were the epitomite of showing inter country unity despite all the crap that had been caused due to the stupidity of many people.

"Mr. Krum, Mr. Potter" Minerva began sharing a knowing look with each and every champion as Ludo Bagman finished his spiel "You two will enter at the first whistle Miss Delacour and Mr. Diggory you will enter at the second whistle deep breaths and good luck"

Harry and Victor shared a look before nodding towards their fellow champions before positioning themselves in front of the entrance. A small shift across his mind had Harry look towards the young women he called his Wife and Sisters; Susan, Luna, Hermione, Elphaba and Daphne. Neville sat beside them back straight looking determined. Harry shared a knowing look with them all and as the whistle blew entered the maze side by side with Victor.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER FOURTEEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN UP SOON.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTHEEN: THE THIRD TASK

Going through the maze was put on hold for five minuites until Harry and Victor were quickly caught up with Fleur and Cedric after a shrill whistle echoed above the Maze. The four champions routinely and methodically chose each option and fought each obscure obstacle together. When they came across one of Hagrids' Blast-ended Skewts Victor managed to flip the Skewt on its back with a well aimed Flippindo. When the group went through a strange gold mist and ended up upside down Fleur sussed it out efficiently and Cedric sent the boggart down with a Riddikulus and a good laugh. The group hit many dead ends and liberal use the point-me spell until they were sure they were close to the centre of the Maze.

"We're not meeting many obstacles are we" Fleur remarked just as they turned around a corner and noticed a Sphinx

"You have to pass me to reach the cup" the sphinx announced somewhat jovially as the champions approached her.

"May we pass then?" Harry asked feeling cheeky

"No to pass me you have to awncer a riddle" The Sphinx awncered shifting herself to sit more comfortably.

"Do we have to awncer one each or do we awncer one all together?"Victor asked frowning slightly

"You can awncer one together" The Sphinx awncered with a thoughtful grin "Saves me and you time I suppose"

"Well go ahead Miss Sphinx" Cedric said after a shared look with the group

 _*Taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Chapter 31, The Third Task.*_

" _Think first of the person who lives in disguise,_

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_

 _And finally give me the sound often heard_

 _During the search for a hard to reach word_

 _Now string them together, and awncer me this_

 _Which creature will you be unwilling to kiss?"_

 _*Taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Chapter 31, The Third task.*_

The group mulled it over before they politely asked the Sphinx repeat the riddle twice to fully understand the riddle.

"Spy er Spy er" Fleur began frowning and thinking intensely as Victor and Cedric scratched their heads and looked highly puzzled.

"A spider" Harry announced thoughtfully with a tilt of his head to the Sphinx herself.

"You are correct the four of you may pass" she announced and moved aside with a surprising grace.

"Thank you" Harry and Cedric said grinning as they passed quickly

"Merci" Fleur said following behind them with a slight flounce to her walk and a pretty smile

Victor thanked her in Bulgarian and followed the group down the passage. Another five minuites of walking and two Point-me spells and three dead ends later they had reached the centre of the maze sitting before them on a Romanesque pillar was the Triwizard Cup.

"What do we do now?" Cedric asked as they surrounded the cup taking wary looks around them down the other paths before looking over the cup itself.

"Who takes it?" Fleur continued as unsure as Cedric as they looked around the small group

"We all take it" Victor awncered sharing an understanding look with Harry.

"We all worked hard together why not" Harry continued with a grin "On three" they all raised a hand and hovered over the cup "One Two THREE"

Harry felt the familiar pull of a portkey and the group was pulled away.

The four of them landed in a graveyard of all places far away from the grounds of Hogwarts the four of them sat up looking around warily and trying to shake off the pain of landing awkwardly

"Where are we?"Cedric asked frowning slightly getting to his feet and giving Fleur a hand "Did they add a fourth task?"

"We're in a mundane Graveyard" Harry awncered shaking off the dirt and looking around as Victor got to his feet beside Harry "And I highly doubt they would add something to the third task"

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked sounding unsure herself

"I'm pretty sure Fleur that If they did they would have told us at the meeting on March 31st" Victor huffed in his usual gruffness

The group walked around for a few minuites to regain normal feeling in their legs before Harry felt the strange feeling of being watched in the back of his mind and froze as he saw a small black figure approaching them

"You three take the cup and leave now go get Amelia now and bring her back" Harry ordered icily stepping forwards to protect them

"We're not leaving" Victor replied frowning angrily as Cedric saw what harry saw

"DO IT NOW" Harry ordered as Cedric grabbed hold of Fleur and Victor

"Kill the spares" Came a shrill voice as Harry brought up a shield spell

The three other champions scrambled towards the Cup and grabbed it. Harrys shield fell as a spell was fired towards him and knocked him unconscious. As he blacked out he heard his fellow champions cry out as they were pulled away from harm.

# # # # #

Whilst the champions forth their way through the maze Luna produced all the evidence against Moody she had and gave it to Amelia who promptly read through it as well as reports from several other students including Daphne and a report on Polyjuice ingredients being stolen from Snape before Christmas and Professor Hardbroom after Christmas as well as reports from Elphaba and Susan herself.

Elphaba suddenly thought back to the final nail in the coffin about Moody.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Harry and Cedric headed towards the Quiddich pitch with Daphne, Elphaba and Padma talking jovially and laughing about nothing in particular. Elphaba snapped her head towards the forbidden forest positive something was there just beyond the tree line._

" _Are you alright there Elphie?" Daphne and Padma asked at the same time._

" _Yeah" Elphaba replied distractedly "Just thought I saw something"_

 _The details for the final task passed quickly and soon Fleur was pulled away from the group by her headmistress Victor outright refused to walk back to the ship with Karkeroff but promised he wouldn't be long. What followed would haunt Elphaba's dreams for a good month. Crouch Senior appeared from the trees stumbling haggard and clearly had been on the run since Christmas._

" _Get Dumbledore" He wheezed repeatedly not even hearing the groups reply that Dumbledore was gone from the castle for good. Harry, Daphne and Padma ran for the castle to find Minerva and other teachers._

 _When they disappeared out of sight Elphaba went extremely dizzy before her vision went dark and she passed out._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Elphaba brought herself back to the present as a strange feeling of dead and fear echoed over her link with Harry.

"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Amelia asked shocked looking up from the evidence to the young woman before her fellow Aurors and the other Cabal members.

"Positive" Luna replied honestly with Daphne, Susan and Elphaba sitting right beside her. Amelia shared a psychic link with Amelia sharing everything she had mentally collected on Moody herself

"Shacklebolt, Tonks and Kendal" Amelia called out "Go after Professor Moody and bring him in"

The three aurors nodded and went after the hobbling professor passing below them. As Fleur, Cedric and Victor appeared before them on the grass before the maze to cheers from all three schools. All three looked fearful or terrified; it took Cedric a moment to recognize Amelia and the cabal in the crowd before he threw himself up the stairs towards them with Fleur and Victor close on his heels.

"Madam Bones" Cedric wheezed breathlessly catching up to Amelia and his friends "Harry is in trouble, he needs your help"

Elphaba, Daphne and Amelia shared a looked before Amelia started firing orders at the remaining aurors around them.

"What's wrong Amelia?"Minerva asked in surprise Cedric launched into an explaination about landing in the cemetery as a tied up moody floated into view with aurors Shacklebolt, Tonks and Randal appeared behind him looking tired and shocked.

"We'll send some teachers back with the Aurors just to be sure Mr. Diggory" Minerva announced in sympathy "We need Mr. Potter back, now why is Professor Moody tied up?"

"I'll tell Headmistress McGonagoll everything now GO" Elphaba semi-ordered in an angry tone no-one ever heard her speak in before.

Elphaba began explaining to the Head-teachers exactly what they had found out about Alestor Moody at lightning speed and what she could see happening through her link with Harry as Amelia shot a copying Port-key spell at the cup and tied it to a secondary item. Amelia, Shacklebolt and the three other Aurors joined the champions, the cabal minus Elphaba and five teachers as they scurried towards the ward line. Tonks and Randal took the floating Moody towards the ward line behind them and apparated him to the Ministry the moment they crossed it to see who exactly he was and get all the gory details. The large group separated themselves into two and held part of the port-key they could reach.

"Portus" Amelia announced clearly and the Port-keys pulled the rescue group away.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER SIXTEEN UP SOON THIS WILL THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AT LEAST.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: WHAT HAPPENS IN THE GRAVEYARD.

Harry awoke tied up to a fancy looking gravestone with a large cauldron sitting before him filled with a strange bubbling liquid. A small balding man scurried around it adding ingredients and stirring every so often. It took a moment for Harry to recognize him but when he did Harrys blood ran cold and his anger rose

"Peter Pettigrew" He hissed angrily struggling against his ropes as to reach a wand and hex the traitorous man.

Peter known more commonly as Wormtail looked to Harry but said nothing as he continued to dart around the cauldron set up off to one side, such as lighting a fire pouring potions into the cauldron itself and tending to a small bundle laying to one side.

"It is ready master" Wormtail said in a solemn tone to the bundle

"Well done Wormtail" a shrill voice echoed from the bundle "Do it now"

It was as though Wormtail flipped over a stone into the cauldron as a deformed baby sized thing tumbled into the bubbling potion.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given" Wormtail began summoning a bone from Harry's feet and dumping it into the potion "You will renew your son"

"Flesh of the servant willingly given" Wormtail continued slicing his hand off at the wrist and it fell into the potion "You will….revive…your master"

Wormtail stumbled towards Harry with a flash of pain on his face slicing Harrys arm with a deep cut Harry winced at the pain as Wormtail cupped some of his blood in a small bottle and stumbled back towards the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy…..forcibly taken you will resurrect your foe"

"Go-one take my flaming blood" Harry said as he struggled against the binds not knowing what to do and how to do it. The potion turned a brilliant white after Wormtail put in his blood as he slumped against a gravestone clasping at his bleeding stump. Light rose from the cauldron and after a few antagonizing minuites a large spindly figure rose out of it white skinned flat featured and bald. Harry unconsciously shivered as the…thing stepped out of the cauldron

"Robe me Wormtail" it hissed "And give me my wand"

Harry fought back the urge to throw up as Wormtail robed the thing before him and handed over a wand. Lord Voldemort had risen again.

# # # # #

' _Harry I can here you'_ Elphaba whispered in Harrys Mind _'People are ready to rescue you their getting into position now'_

"Wormtail your arm" Voldemort ordered after checking all limbs and feeling his face

"Oh thank you my lord" Wormtail wheezed offering up his wounded limb from where he sat

"Other arm Wormtail" Voldemort hissed Wormtail offered his other arm which more a distinctive marl a snake sliding out of a skull Voldemort hiked Wormtail to his feet them pressed a finger to it. Harry saw Wormtail wince and squirm for a few moments before the sound of multiple apparitions echoed around them. Several people stood in black cloaks robes and white skull masks.

' _Harry you're going to have to hold out a bit longer ok'_ Elphaba muttered _'Amelia wants their names'_

"My old friends" Voldemort began "For thirteen years you hid behind a mask claiming you were spelled or potioned to be with me…..whilst I survived in a forest alone a mere specter"

"I made an effort" Wormtail began in a whimpered voice

"After you had no-where else to go" Voldemort angrily spat "but since you brought me something to work with"

Voldemort conjured a silver hand for Wormtail to replace the one he lost

"Th…Thank you master" Wormtail sputtered and shuffled back into line to admire the spell work.

Voldemort then began to walk down the circle of people rattling off names that Harry passed onto Elphaba Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Avery a set of twins Carrow and Carrow. Harry mentally grinned as Voldemort announced Malfoy to the group at large

' _WE HAVE THE BASTARD NOW'_ Elphaba screamed in Harrys' head earning a wince from Harry _'Sorry Harry'_

"This Boy" Voldemort announced pointing to Harry finally realizing Harry was awake "Has been the bane of me all his life….and tonight I will kill him"

The men and women around him chuckled in delight as Harry mentally squared himself seeing the positions of his allies being sent to him from Elphaba in the back of his mind.

"Cut him down Wormtail" Voldemort ordered loudly "and give him his wand I will duel the brat first"

"Unlikely" Harry muttered as Wormtail cut him down and handed him his wand.

"Right now we bow" Voldemort said forcing harry to bow with his wand "Come on potter Dumbledore would have taught you better than that"

"Yeah like he taught you? Repulso" he spat back as he fired the spell at several of the death eaters before running for cover. Voldemort and several death eaters fired spells back at Harry….he was sure he was going to die out here.

"No he's mine" Voldemort cried out loudly as Harry dodged several spells at once

' _CHARRRRRRGE'_ a voice echoed around them that Harry was positive was Elphabas

For one moment it was just Harry alone against Voldemort and the death-eaters and the next his family minas Elphaba bore down on the group alongside Amelia bones several Aurors and several Teachers of Hogwarts.

# # # # #

Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as numerous people fought the death eaters outside their dueling circle. Harry saw that Voldemort was distracted and went on the offensive firing as many dangerous hexes and spells as he knew, privately thanking his friends for insisting he learned the more darker spells they had found. The boldness Harry seized sent Voldemort on the back foot for several minuites before he began firing back with an angry fever very few had seen before.

"Avada Kedava" Voldemort yelled as a sickly green beam of light shot out of his wand

"Expelliarmous" Harry yelled in return as a red beam of light shot out of his. The two spells met violently in mid air and something strange began to happen. Harrys' wand began vibrating as though electricity was buzzing through it. The colors of the spells faded into a gold light and a small spherical bead half-way along formed as the contact point. Harry felt the urge to force the beam of light towards Voldemort and did so it was a force of wills until the golden bead of light connected with Voldemorts' wand. The magic began to form a magical sphere between the warring troops and the warring Leaders.

"Priori Incantartem" Sirius breathed before being caught by one of Lucius Malfoys spells. Susan tried to help Sirius as Neville, Daphne and Amelia fired several deadly spells at Lucius in response. As they fought against several others one of Nevilles spells combined with another and magically beheaded Nagini, Voldemorts snake.

"Look now tom" Harry called out holding onto his wand with both hands for dear life "It's just you and me" several men and woman formed from Voldemorts wand and surrounded them, Harrys heart leapt in his throat as his mother began to form out of the wand.

"My son" Lilly said after forming "Hold on your father is coming hold on my brave boy"

James followed suit to Lilly and soon they stood either side of Harry

"We're with you Always" James said in a firm proud tone "And we will help you…..on my signal break the connection and we will distract him get to safety with the others"

Harry nodded in understanding and strengthened his hold on his wand

' _I'm with you Brother'_ came the voice of Elphaba in the back of Harrys head _'We're all with you'_

"NOW" the specter of James cried and the group of specters rushed at Voldemort as Harry retched his wand upwards breaking the connection.

The battle around them faded from Harrys hearing as he darted between the gravestones towards the safety of his friends. Voldemort cried in anger and fired a spell towards Harry catching him on the shoulder and throwing harry off balance and tumbling to the ground. The specters faded from view revealing the destruction caused by such a magically charged wand fight. Harry's wand blindly aimed at Voldemort as he mentally screamed _'BOMBARDIA!'_

Several of the Death Eaters had fallen to the new groups attack as the remaining death eaters fled to re-group elsewhere at a later date alongside their Lord. Voldemort vanished as the spell hit him taking a severely wounded Lucius Malfoy and an unconscious Peter Pettigrew with him and leaving the group tired and amongst several dead death eater wizards. Harry lay on the ground weakened magically breathing heavily as he tried to remain conscious; Daphne and Susan ran to his side and began to heal him. Harry passed out as he felt the now familiar tug of a Port-key and was pulled away to safety.

AUTHORS NOTE:

#

OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE FAVOURATED (not a real word I know) THIS STORY...YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT ACTUALLY MEANS TO ME.

#

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING CHAPTER SIXTEEN OF THE HOGWARTS CABAL.

#

CHAPTER SIXTEEN IS LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY.

#

CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS WELOME ALL FLAMERS WILL BE SENT TO FRANK IN HELL.

#

ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU DOING.

I LOVE YOU.

#

Since this story HAS NO BETA it will have spelling mistakes and Grammar errors the spell-check or I will miss so bare with me.

#

THANK YOU ALL I'M OFF TO RULE A KINGDOM.


End file.
